Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix
by Dia'n'gonne
Summary: 5ème année, à Poudlard qui promet d'être très mouvementée,nouvelle élève, nouvelle amie et de nouveaux ennuis l'attendent! fic terminée!réponse aux reviews!
1. Privet Drive

Chapitre 2  
Privet Drive  
Pour une fois depuis, très longtemps, trop longtemps, Harry avait passé une nuit agréable sans que le moindre cauchemar ne vienne troubler son sommeil. Il se réveilla vers 8 heures le lendemain matin. Il se leva et descendit les escaliers du 4 Privet Drive.  
Des cris retentissaient de la cuisine . Harry soupira, Dudley devait poursuivre son régime et il piquait tous les matins une crise de nerf, comme quoi il ne supportait plus d'avoir 1 quart de pamplemousse pour simple petit déjeuner. Harry, lui s'en fichait, car ses amies lui avaient envoyé des quantités de gâteaux, bonbons, choco- grenouilles et autres friandises. Etrangement, Mrs Dursley ne se pliait plus aux exigences de son fils, serait ce parce que ce dernier avait été surpris à manger 3 paquets de chips en cachette ?  
Sa mère avait été outrée de voir que son fils ne suivait pas du tout le régime qu'on lui avait imposé ! Et du coup, elle se montrait beaucoup plus dure envers lui.  
Harry arriva dans la cuisine, où l'agitation régnait, Dudley lançait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Harry dut donc déjeuner en évitant de temps à autre une assiette, une tomate ou un bol. Les Dursley ne l'avaient pas remarqué, depuis le début des vacances, ils ne lui avaient même pas adressé la parole. Il était donc impensable qu'ils pensent qu'il avait eu 15 ans. Harry commençait donc à manger son quart de pamplemousse lorsque la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Aussitôt tous les cris se turent et le calme revient. L'oncle Vernon alla ouvrir la porte au facteur qui lui donna le courrier et s'en alla continuer sa tournée. Comme tous les matins l'oncle Vernon feuilleta son courrier dans silence totale. C'était comme ça tous les matins, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais dès que le facteur arrivait le calme revenait immédiatement dans la maison. Mais l'atmosphère était tout de même pesante et Harry aurait bien aimé quitter la pièce si son oncle, rouge de fureur, les yeux exorbités ne s'était pas présenté devant lui.  
« Toi ! rugit il. Salon ! »  
Il semblait à peine capable d'aligner deux mots tellement la fureur l'étouffait. Harry suivit son oncle sans même oser prononcer le moindre mot. Arrivés dans le salon, Vernon claqua violemment la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Harry .  
« Q'est ce que c'est que ça ?! parvient à articuler Mr Dursley en montrant une feuille de papier crispée dans ses doigts aussi rouges que son visage. Il donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Quelque peu inquiet, Harry s'empara de la lettre et la lu.  
Mr et Mrs Dursley, Je soussigné , Albus Dumbledore, vous prie de laisser Harry, aller passer un séjour chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. Vous pouvez être assuré que Harry y sera en toute sécurité. Avec mes sentiments les meilleurs Albus Dumbledore  
Harry releva la tête de sa lettre et regarda le visage violet de son oncle. Bien évidemment cette lettre n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais qu'il y ait la moindre allusion à l'anormalité de Harry après s'être violemment expliqué avec son fils, avait réussi à faire craquer Mr Dursley. Avec espoir et calme Harry demanda :  
« Est ce que je peux y aller ?  
-Il en est hors de question. Tu nous prends pour qui ? Tu t'en va, tu reviens.tu fais comme chez toi, alors que ce n'est pas chez toi ! Alors soit tu nous obéis soit tu t'en va !  
-Mais je ne reviendrai plus de l'été, argumenta Harry.  
L'oncle Vernon réfléchit un instant : -Tu pourras y aller si tu te tiens impeccablement devant la tante Marge..  
-La tante Marge ! s'exclama Harry !Elle.elle vient ici ?  
-Elle arrive demain , et il est hors de question que tu te comportes comme la dernière fois ! Est ce bien clair ?  
-Oui oncle Vernon, se résigna le neveu.  
-File dans ta chambre. »  
Harry monta rapidement les escaliers, songeur. Si la tante Marge venait le lendemain, il faudrait qu'il fasse extrêmement attention. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'enrager les Dursley et de s'attirer des ennuis, comme la dernière fois. Il devrait se contrôler, ce n'était pas à cause de l'invitation de Ron car il viendrait quand même le chercher, mais à cause de Voldemort, il voulait réussir à canaliser sa colère et la tante Marge serait un bon entraînement. Bien que faire gonfler Voldemort pourrait être une idée..  
Harry passa la journée à envoyer des lettres à ses amis pour les remercier et à faire ses devoirs de vacance car depuis qu'il était arrivé, la vie à Privet Drive avait complètement changé. Les Dursley ne lui adressaient jamais la parole et faisaient comme s'il n'existait pas, à part Dudley qui s'enfuyait à l'autre bout de la maison quand il le voyait. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Harry, au contraire, dorénavant, il faisait ce qu'il voulait, que ce soit faire ses devoirs en plein jour, rattraper les heures de sommeil qui lui manque, ou même garder ses affaires de sorcier comme son balai, mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas s'en servir, sa baguette qu'il gardait sur lui en permanence et sa cape d'invisibilité dont il se servait parfois.  
Bien évidemment, ne parler à personne pendant un long mois était un peu déprimant mais ce n'était qu'un détail et Harry commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Vers la fin de la journée, alors qu'il venait de dîner(deux tomates cuites), un hibou qu'il ne connaissait pas l'attendait sur son lit. Un peu surpris, il détacha la lettre accrochée à la patte du hibou. Il s'allongea sur son lit, d'où le hibou s'envola et se mit à lire sa lettre.  
Cher Harry Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je suis en mission avec Olympe. Mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Je te donnerai ton cadeau à la rentrée. Avec toute mon affection,  
Hagrid  
Harry était étonné du bref message que lui avait envoyé Hagrid, même si en y réfléchissant bien le demi- géant devait sûrement essayer de rallier les géants à leur cause, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Fatigué, Harry s'endormit.  
Il se trouvait dans une salle obscure dont la seule lumière provenait de l'âtre d'une cheminée. A côté de cette cheminée, un homme de grande taille faisait les cent pas autour d'un autre qui semblait plus petit. Harry se rapprocha d'eux :  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas maître, Harry Potter est bien protégé, mais nous réussirons à contrer ses défenses et vous pourrez enfin l'achever, disait le petit homme.  
-Cette fois ci, Queudver, il ne m'échappera pas, j'ai déjà un plan, il ne reste plus qu'à le mettre en place, j'aurai ma revanche et il rejoindra enfin sa chère mère au sang de bourbe !répondit une voix sifflante »  
Puis la salle disparu dans un volute de fumée et Harry se retrouva dans une pièce où régnait une chaleur étouffante, de la fumée encombrait la pièce, il ne pouvait rien voir puis soudain le sol se déroba et il tomba dans une chut vertigineuse tandis qu'une voix étrange prononçait ces paroles :  
« Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau, plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais. »  
Plus puissant et plus terrible que jamais, cette phrase résonnait toujours dans la tête de Harry lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut.  
La prédiction de Trelawney.  
Elle était vraie. Heureusement que tout ce qu'elle disait n'arrivait que très rarement.  
Il était six heures du matin, mais il savait, par expérience, qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Décidément, cette journée commençait bien mal ! Harry continua donc ses devoirs de vacance. Il n 'en avait jamais eu autant et surtout, jamais des aussi difficiles. Tous les professeurs leurs avaient donné du travail, et surtout, ils leurs avaient demandé de faire un recueil, dans chaque matière, où ils devraient récapituler tout ce qu'ils avaient appris à faire depuis quatre ans et le problème c'était que Harry semblait avoir tout oublier et se demandait même si on ne lui avait pas jeté un sortilège d'amnésie !  
Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il se demandait s'il ne devenait parano. Il faut dire aussi, qu'à force de lui répéter constamment vigilance constante et autres bêtises de ce genre, il y aurait de quoi !En tous cas, il devait faire un recueil correct et réviser sérieusement s'il voulait avoir ses BUSES à la fin de l'année. Il était 8 heures. Harry n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il descendit déjeuner, où tout le monde l'ignora. Il allait remonter pour se préparer lorsque qu'il rencontra le regard de son oncle qui lui lançait des éclairs pour lui dire qu'il avait intérêt de se tenir à carreaux. Mais ce regard ne servait strictement à rien car Harry savait qu'il devrait garder sa langue et sa baguette dans sa poche. Il le savait mais était tout de même un peu anxieux, si jamais il ne pouvait pas résister à la tante Marge, il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il se passerait la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait Voldemort ou même Queudver. Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'entendit même pas le coup de sonnette. Mais les aboiements de Molaire, le chien de la tante Marge le firent émerger de ses pensées. Il soupira et descendit avec regret les escaliers. En le voyant arriver, la tante Marge le regarda d'un air réprobateur et lui lança un :  
« Toujours là et toujours pas peigné, à ce que je vois ! »  
La tante Marge n'avait pas changé et son séjour se passa pratiquement comme la dernière fois sauf que Harry réussit à contenir sa colère. Il avait trouvé la technique. Il fixait un objet que quelconque se souvenait de moments plus ou moins joyeux qu'il avait vécu. Mais l'inconvénient c'est que ses yeux partaient dans le vague, ce qui devait lui donner un air complètement arriéré car la tante Marge avait dit à Pétunia qu'il était complètement taré ! L'avantage c'était qu'il n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, il semblait coupé du monde extérieur, mais l'autre inconvénient était lorsque des souvenirs plus ombres que les autres revenaient à la surface, comme les cris de sa mère implorant Voldemort ou encore Cédric, étendu sur le sol, mort. A cette vision, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêché, il était sorti de sa transe et était parti en courant, lui qui s'en voulait tellement pour Cédric.il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait prétexté l'excuse bidon, d'une envie pressente et était de nouveau entré en transe en s'efforçant de se rappeler des souvenirs plus agréables.  
Harry n'en revenait pas, la tante Marge était parti depuis plus d'une heure ! Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, ou presque ! Cette technique était vraiment surprenante, en tous cas il n'avait pas cédé mais la tante Marge n'était restée que quatre jours alors que la dernière fois elle était restée une semaine, mais bon, c'était un début ! Demain Ron viendrait le chercher et ses véritables vacances commenceront réellement ! 


	2. L'anniversaire

Chapitre 1  
  
L'anniversaire  
« Endoloris ! »  
  
Harry, recroquevillé sur le sol, hurlait à pleins poumons. Plus qu'une envie, mourir.  
  
Il était là, face à Voldemort, seul, et sans baguette, il ne pouvait agir. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire, attendre le moment où le mage noir prononcerait les mots mortels. Et d'ailleurs, ils ne tardèrent pas à venir, car dans la nuit lourde et noire il entendit distinctement ces paroles prononcées par cette voix suraiguë :  
  
" Avada Kedavra ! "  
  
Une lueur verte sortit de la baguette de son ennemi, Harry attendait le coup fatal, mais il ne vient pas. Soudain il se réveilla, en sueur, la cicatrice lancinante. Il entreprit de ce que calmer, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve et il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.  
  
Toc, toc, toc  
  
Harry sursauta. Il se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit ce qui l'avait tiré de son cauchemar. Des hiboux se tenaient derrière les carreaux. Il se leva précipitamment de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit. Les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, Harry reconnut bien évidemment sa chouette, Hedwidge, qui en maîtresse des lieux, se tenait fière parmi les trois autres volatiles. L'autre hibou était coq, il appartenait à Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Harry voulut s'accaparer la lettre qu'apportait coq, mais n'arrivant pas à attraper le rapace qui virevoltait, joyeux à travers la pièce, il abandonna et prit donc la lettre d'Hedwidge. À la vue de l'enveloppe et à son écriture, elle devait venir d'Hermione, son autre meilleure amie. Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit un parchemin. Puis il se mit à lire le contenu de sa lettre.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Bon anniversaire.  
  
Comment vas tu ?  
  
J'espère que tu vas mieux, même si je sais que ce sera difficile dorénavant avec Tu Sais Qui de retour (et ce n'est pas ta faute ! Si ça n'avait pas été cette fois ci, cela aurait été une autre !). Sais- tu ce qu'à prévu de faire Dumbledore ? Je pense que nous en saurons plus à la rentrée.  
  
As tu des nouvelles de Sniffle ?  
  
Excuse moi de t'embêter avec tout ça pour ton anniversaire, mais je suis plutôt inquiète. Comme tu as du le remarquer, il n'y a aucun paquet, rassure toi je ne t'ai pas oublié mais tu trouveras ton cadeau dans l'enveloppe ! Je pense que cette année tu auras besoin d'être informé. Cet été je n 'ai pas pu aller chez Viktor à cause du retour de Tu Sais Qui, et étrangement, Ron avait l'air ravi en apprenant la nouvelle. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas ! On se verra peut être chez lui pendant les vacances, sinon on se verra à bord du Poudlard Express. Passe de bonnes vacances.  
  
Bye  
  
Hermione  
  
PS : j'ai été nommée préfet par le professeur Mc Gonagall mais ne le dis pas à Ron tu comprendra pourquoi !  
Harry n'était pas du tout étonné qu'Hermione devienne préfet de Gryffondor et il était certain qu'elle remplirait à merveille son rôle et il n'était pas surpris de l'attitude de Ron.  
  
Harry reprit l'enveloppe d'Hermione et en sortit un coupon où était inscrit :  
  
Mr POTTER  
  
nous vous informons que vous êtes abonné à la gazette du sorcier.  
  
Votre numéro de client est le 108765.  
  
Hermione avait raison, cette année, il leur faudrait se tenir au courant. Décidément, cette année ne serait pas de tout repos.  
  
Harry saisit enfin coquecigrue qui s'était posé et lui arracha la lettre des griffes.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire malgré la présence des moldus.  
  
Comment vas tu ?  
  
Nous cela ne va pas très fort !  
  
Papa est débordé, même les week- ends ; Percy ne rentre pratiquement plus à la maison (si tu veux mon avis, il doit dormir à son bureau mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il voudrait prendre la place de Croupton) ; quand aux jumeaux, ils se font continuellement réprimander par ma maman qui, devient tout comme Giny de plus en plus inquiète. Bill et Charlie sont apparemment eux aussi débordés car ils ne pourront pas venir cet été.  
  
En tous cas Fred et Georges prennent leur boutique de farces et attrapes très au sérieux. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, mais ce qui est étrange c'est qu'ils m'ont offert une robe de soirée ! Bizarre, non ? Mais remarque, je ne m'en plein pas !  
  
Dumbledore a autorisé à ce que tu viennes dans une semaine, il a dit qu'il écrirait aux moldus par la voie postale, je crois. De toute manière qu'ils soient d'accord ou pas, on viendra te chercher en voiture.  
  
J'espère que tu vas mieux depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, et n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Pense à écrire à Dumbledore si tu as un problème.  
  
Je pense que mon cadeau te plaira, en tous cas il te sera sûrement utile.  
  
A la semaine prochaine  
  
Ron  
  
Harry saisit le paquet et le déballa et il découvrit une montre. Harry sourit, il n'avait plus de montre depuis l'épisode du lac dans le tournoi des trois sorciers. Il l'a mit et sans faire attention appuya sur un bouton. Puis une voix s'éleva de la montre :  
  
" Donnez un nom à chacune de ces aiguilles mais faites attention, ne vous trompez pas. "  
  
Harry réfléchit un instant puis prononça distinctement le nom des personnes qui lui tenaient le plus à c?ur, il dit :  
  
" Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter "  
  
Aussitôt les noms s'inscrivirent sur les aiguilles et elles se mirent à tourner. Toutes les aiguilles indiquaient que toutes les personnes se trouvaient chez elles sauf le professeur Dumbledore, qui se trouvait dans son bureau. Puis le cadran pivota et laissa apparaître tout simplement l'heure et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Harry s'aperçu qu'il était 2h45 du matin. Il prit une lettre cachetée au sceau de Poudlard. Elle contenait deux lettres, l'une donnait les indications habituelles et une autre indiquait les fournitures scolaires.  
  
Harry prit la dernière lettre, qui venait probablement de Sirius.  
  
Cher Harry  
  
Bon anniversaire  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je suis en sûreté avec Remus qui te souhaite également un heureux anniversaire !  
  
J'y ai bien réfléchi cet été et je pense que tu devrais devenir un animagus si tu le désires bien sûr. Car non seulement tu peux te métamorphoser en animal mais en plus cela te permet d'augmenter considérablement ta puissance magique. C'est pourquoi je t'offre toutes les années de recherche dont les maraudeurs se sont servis pour devenir des animagus. Bien entendu, ton apprentissage ne sera pas immédiat, il devrait te falloir une à deux années mais cela en vaut la peine, crois moi ! Je te donne donc le dossier top secret des maraudeurs, prends en bien soin et surtout fait très attention à toi.  
  
Sniffle  
  
PS : n'en parle pas à Dumbledore.  
  
Un peu abasourdi, Harry ouvrit son dernier paquet et découvrit un énorme dossier rouge. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain. Puis il eut une idée et dit :  
  
" Maraudeurs, cornedrue, patmol, lunard et queudver "  
  
Et par magie, évidemment, il s'ouvrit. Sur la première page il découvrit que le recueil contenait plus de 3000 pages ! Lui qui n'était pas un grand lecteur ! Il avait du travail en perspective. Puis, tout en contemplant le dossier des maraudeurs, il se mit à bailler, et pour cause, il était 3H du matin !  
  
Tout en se levant il s'aperçu que Hagrid ne lui avait pas écrit, ce qui lui paru étrange.  
  
Tout en cachant ses cadeaux sous la lame de parquet branlante Harry pensa avec angoisse au retour de lord Voldemort le plus maléfique des sorciers. Tout ce qui c'était passé ces 15 dernières années il en avait été la cause.  
  
Qu'allait-il advenir du monde qu'il avait connu.  
  
Visiblement il n'était pas le seul à se tracasser.  
  
Ron et Hermione semblaient aussi inquiets que lui. 


	3. Retour au terrier

Salut à tous !!!!  
  
Nous revoilà ! pour infos, nous sortons en général un chapitre toute les semaines !  
  
Et nous n'arrêterons cette fic que lorsqu'elle sera finie ou alors c parce qu'on sera morte toute les deux ! et là, on pourra rien faire^lol^  
  
Merci beaucoup de lire notre fic et merci à Tania de nous avoir envoyé une review. Pour ceux qui s'interrogeraient pourquoi on se serait envoyer une review, c t juste pour voir si ça marchait !!!! Surtout n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des reviews !!!!!!!! Sachez que l'on avance bien dans l'histoire ! On espère que vous aimerez la suite ! @+ Marina et Clara  
  
Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas !!!!!!!! Ils sont à JK Rowling. ET nous écrivons cette fic d'après ses 4 livres !!  
  
  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Retour au Terrier  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron arriverait dans une heure. Les affaires d'Harry étaient prêtes. Il attendait patiemment, regardant alternativement sa montre et la fenêtre de sa chambre. Soudain, l'aiguille de Ron indiqua "en déplacement". Harry descendit alors les escaliers en traînant sa lourde valise derrière lui.  
  
Il lança un bref au revoir aux Dursley et sortit. Il attendit dans le jardin les Weasley ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. En effet dix minutes plus tard un vieux tacot s'arrêta devant le 4 Privet Drive. Mr Weasley et Ron sortirent de la voiture.  
  
" Salut Harry ! "Lança Ron  
  
" Salut ! "Lui répondit-il  
  
" Bonjour Harry "  
  
" Bonjour Mr Weasley "répondit poliment Harry  
  
Ron semblait joyeux, comme d'habitude même s'il se doutait que son ami n'était pas si tranquille qu'il en avait l'air, mais qu'il ne voulait pas inquiéter Harry qui avait déjà sa dose de problèmes.  
  
En revanche, Harry n'avait jamais vu Mr Weasley comme ça, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il était d'habitude rondouillard et gai comme un pinson mais Mr Weasley ne semblait plus être le même, voûté, amaigri, pâle et des cernes traduisaient la fatigue qu'il avait du accumuler lors de ces dernières semaines. Plus de doute, Voldemort était de retour et le ministère devait passer de sombres moments.  
  
" Monte dans la voiture Harry ne traînons pas ici "dit-il en jetant des regards furtifs autour de lui.  
  
Harry monta avec Ron à l'arrière. Les deux amis discutèrent de choses et d'autres durant le trajet. Mais le père de Ron restait muet comme une carpe. Au bout d'une demi heure ils arrivèrent au Terrier.  
  
Pour Harry les vraies vacances allaient commencer.  
  
A leur arrivée Molly étreigna Harry ce qui le fit rougir. En entrant dans la maison, il salua Fred et Georges qui dans un coin de la cuisine discutaient probablement de quidditch, car Fred tenait à la main des feuilles qui semblaient être des plans tactiques.  
  
Rien n'avait changé au Terrier ou presque, à part les jumeaux l'ambiance semblait plus maussade qu'avant. Lorsque Molly annonça qu'elle avait préparé un ragoût les garçons furent si heureux, qu'ils se proposèrent de mettre la table et d'aider à la préparation du dîner. La soirée fut très agréable, ponctuée parfois d'éclats de rire à cause des farces et des blagues des jumeaux mais Arthur n'avait pas pu rester car il avait été appelé d'urgence au bureau.  
  
Vers 11h Harry et Ron montèrent se coucher mais ils discutèrent environ deux à trois heures sur le lit de Ron, comme l'avait supposé Harry, ce dernier était lui aussi inquiet de la progression de Voldemort, Mr Weasley ne voulait rien dire à ce propos à ses enfants, de peur de les inquiéter mais Ron avait réussi à écouter une conversation entre ses parents et apparemment il y avait déjà eu de nombreux morts. Ron essayait de lire la gazette du sorcier mais sa mère le lui prenait immédiatement des mains. Pour qui les prenaient ils donc ? Les adultes croient ils qu'il vaut mieux cacher la vérité ? De toute façon la vérité éclaterait bien tôt ou tard ! Les deux amis n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et se couchèrent donc vers 2h30 du matin. A peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller Harry s'endormit avec le sentiment de se sentir enfin chez lui mais malgré tout, l'inquiétude planait au dessus de sa tête.  
  
  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry pu faire grâce matinée, tout comme Ron et ils en profitèrent pleinement car ils se réveillèrent à 11h ! Ou plutôt, ils furent réveillés par Mrs Weasley, qui estimait que l'heure était tardive ! Les garçons s'habillèrent puis descendirent pour déjeuner, car il n'était plus vraiment l'heure de prendre son petit déjeuner. Mr Weasley ne rentra pas déjeuner. Puis alors que Harry et Ron débarrassaient la table et que Mrs Weasley faisait la vaisselle, Ron montra à Harry, la gazette du sorcier, posée négligemment sur une table, précautionneusement, Ron se glissa près de la table, cacha le journal sous ses vêtements et ils se dépêchèrent de vite terminer de débarrasser le couvert et partirent presque en courant dans la chambre de Ron. Le rouquin sortit le journal et ils commencèrent à le lire, à la une s'étalait un titre :  
  
  
  
" Sorciers, Sorcières, Vous Savez Qui, est bel et bien de retour ! "  
  
en dessous, une photo montrait une rue de Londres avec des personnes allongées par terre recouvertes de draps blancs.  
  
En dessous un article expliquait le désastre :  
  
Hier soir, vers 21h des mangemorts se sont attaqués à une partie du Londres moldus, tuant environ 500 personnes. Le ministère n'a rien pu faire. Ils sont arrivés une heure après la catastrophe, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Les moldus, ne comprennent bien évidemment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, si cela continue comme ça les moldus découvriront inévitablement notre existence. Mais que fait le ministère ? Les premiers ministres ne veulent toujours pas se prononcer alors que la marque de Vous Savez Qui est déjà apparue une vingtaine de fois dans le ciel. Mr Fudge persiste toujours à nier que Vous Savez Qui serait de retour. Mais pourtant, tout est là pour le prouver. Comment Vous Savez Qui a t il pu renaître alors que Harry Potter l'avait réduit à néant ? Ce n'est sûrement pas le ministre qui nous le dira, mais l'avenir devrait s'en charger !  
  
Harry et Ron relevèrent les yeux du journal. Il n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, tout l'été, Voldemort et ces mangemorts n'avaient cessé de tuer, moldus et sorciers, et eux, n'en savaient rien. La culpabilité envahit alors Harry :  
  
" C'est ma faute. Dit il.  
  
-Quoi ? dit Ron  
  
-C'est de ma faute si Voldemort a pu renaître, c'est donc de ma faute si tous ces gens sont morts..  
  
-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! De toute façon il serait revenu tôt ou tard et en plus tu l'as retardé plusieurs fois, alors te plaint pas.  
  
Mrs Weasley fit irruption dans la chambre, portant du linge propre. Ron cacha rapidement le journal sous ses draps.  
  
" Qu'est ce que vous faites encore ? dit Mrs Weasley  
  
-On lisait un journal, très étrange d'ailleurs, car on ne l'avait lu depuis le début de l'été, pourtant, il était très instructif ! Dit Ron.  
  
-De.de quoi tu parles ?  
  
-De ça ! dit Harry en sortant le journal de sous les couvertures. "  
  
Mrs Weasley blêmit soudainement.  
  
Elle soupira et s'assit sur le lit.  
  
" Vous deviez le savoir, mais ce n'était pas de cette manière, vous auriez du nous le dire au lieu de chiper la gazette !  
  
-Dans ce cas dites nous tout ce qui c'est passé depuis le début de l'été, dit Harry.  
  
-Heu. Mrs Weasley hésitait, Harry s'en rendu compte et le lui demanda.  
  
-Y aurait il un problème ?  
  
-Hé bien, Dumbledore ne souhaite pas trop que tu le saches.  
  
-Quoi ?! Et pourquoi ?  
  
-Aucune idée. "  
  
Mrs Weasley sortit de la chambre.  
  
Les deux garçons restèrent seuls.  
  
" Pourquoi ne veut il pas que je le sache ? Où est le problème, s'énerva Harry.  
  
-Si tu veux mon avis, il ne veut justement pas que tu t'énerves !  
  
-Et pourquoi ça ?  
  
-Et ho ! Ch'suis pas Dumbledore, moi ! T'as qu'à t'en prendre à la personne concernée, envoie lui un hibou.  
  
-C'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire ! "  
  
Et sur ce, Harry sortit un parchemin et une plume mais il se rendit vite compte de l'imbécillité de son geste, le directeur devait avoir beaucoup de chose à faire avec le retour de Voldemort, et avec le massacre de cette nuit, il devait probablement se trouver au ministère. Ron se rendit compte que son ami n'était dans son assiette et le connaissant, il n'y avait qu'un remède : le quidditch !  
  
  
  
" Un petit match de quidditch, ça te dit ? De toute façon tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, tu ne vas pas appeler Tu Sais Qui et lui demander d'arrêter. Donc autant s'amuser tant qu'on le peut encore !  
  
  
  
-Pourquoi pas ! "  
  
  
  
Sur ce, les garçons descendirent les escaliers et là, ils trouvèrent .  
  
  
  
" Hermione ! "S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en c?ur.  
  
  
  
L'interpellée se retourna :  
  
" Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?! "S'exclama Ron  
  
" Merci ça fait plaisir, bonjour comme même. Tu n'est pas content de me voir "  
  
  
  
Puis elle se tourna inquiète vers Harry.  
  
"Tu vas bien ? "  
  
  
  
" Oui et toi ? "  
  
  
  
" Cela peut aller "dit-elle en fusillant Ron du regard.  
  
Eh bien vous n'avez pas l'air enjoué. Ce sont les vacances profiter en pendant qu'il en est encore temps.  
  
  
  
Fred et George firent irruption dans la pièce leurs balais à la main.  
  
  
  
" Une partie de quidditch ça vous dit ? "  
  
  
  
" C'est justement ce qu'on allait faire "déclara Ron  
  
  
  
" Hermione, tu viens ? "Demanda Fred  
  
  
  
" Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre "ajouta George  
  
  
  
" Il n'en est pas question !C'est trop dangereux si elle en a jamais fait auparavant ! Intervient Mrs Weasley d'un ton catégorique  
  
  
  
" Oh ! allez maman il ne peut rien lui arriver "dit Fred d'un ton qu'il voulait convaincant.  
  
  
  
Et sans attendre la réponse de Mrs Weasley ils sortirent dans le jardin.  
  
George annonça les règles du jeu :  
  
  
  
" Harry ira au poste d'attrapeur. Fred et moi formeront l'équipe A.L'équipe B se composera de Ron et Hermione. Pour éviter un accident je ne vais pas lâcher les cognards. Compris ?  
  
  
  
" Aucun problème " répondirent les autres  
  
  
  
Le match débuta. Harry scrutait le " terrain " en espérant trouver le vif d'or. Ce qui ne serait pas très difficile puisqu'il était le seul attrapeur.  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione tentait de se maintenir sur son balai. Elle failli tomber lorsque le souaffle lui passa sous le nez.  
  
" Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fou,tu es censé d'être un poursuiveur, au lieu d'éviter le souaffle il faudrait l'attraper "hurla Ron alors qu'il bloquait la balle rouge lancée par George.  
  
" Je fait ce que je peut ! "Répliqua t-elle.  
  
Harry avait complètement délaissé le vif d'or. Bien trop absorbé par la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres en dessous de lui.  
  
Ce qui faisait bien rire Fred et George car la petite balle dorée se trouvait derrière l'oreille d'Harry. Lorsque Harry détourna les yeux de ses amis, il s'aperçut que la petite balle dorée avait disparu, mais pour une fois, il s'en fichait, car le match était beaucoup trop drôle et il estimait que se serait dommage s'il s'arrêtait. Au fur et à mesure du match, Hermione prenait de l'assurance et réussissait même à marquer des buts. Ron, lui, ne réussissait pratiquement tous ses arrêts. Les deux formaient un duo d'enfer et Hermione paraissait ravie, en revanche, les jumeaux perdaient, petit à petit leur sourire, il étaient menés 160 à 100 et Hermione ne cessait de marquer sous les yeux ébahis des Weasley et de Harry ! Ce dernier continuait sa recherche du vif d'or et soudain, il le vit, au- dessus d'un pin, il fonça, tendit la main et saisit la petite balle dorée puis il redescendit sur le sol et il fut bientôt rejoint par ses camarades, qui tous, félicitaient et complimentaient Hermione, tous étaient évidemment très étonnés.  
  
  
  
  
  
« En fait, expliqua Hermione, rouge écarlate, comme je devais aller voir Viktor je m'étais entraînée, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop cruche ! »  
  
Cela expliquait tout, pensa Harry, car c'était la seule matière où Hermione ne brillait pas, décidément, bientôt elle serait imbattable dans toutes les matières, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été nommée préfète. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçus mais ils avaient passé la journée à jouer au quidditch et Harry était tout sourire, rien de tel pour oublier les ennuis, surtout si un repas gargantuesque vous attend à l'arrivée !  
  
Ils passèrent une agréable soirée, reparlant de quidditch, de ce qu'ils pourraient faire demain, c'est alors que Harry proposa d'aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires et au passage, faire petit tour dans la boutique de quidditch. Tout le monde était ravi. Et puis la rentrée se rapprochait, elle était dans une semaine déjà. Ils montèrent se coucher vers 8 heures, épuisés par leur journée, et pressé d'être le lendemain. Ron et Harry n'avaient pas encore pu réellement discuter entre eux et les garçons ne savaient donc pas si elle était au courant de l'actualité, probablement puisqu'elle recevait la gazette du sorcier mais Ron lui avait dit que le journal pouvait être censuré.  
  
  
  
Vous avez aimé ? Dites nous ce que vous en pensez ! Reviews, pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaassseeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! Allez, Bye @+ Clara et Marina 


	4. Le chemin de traverse

Sallllllllllluuuuuut !!!!!!!!!!!!! Nous revoilà, en pleine forme !!!! Et oui, pour l'instant on é passé au travers des maladies !! Vrai miracle !!! Comme toute les semaines, un nouveau chapitre, Celui là est un peu court, mais bon on se rattrapera plus tard !!! Merci à nos reviewers !!!!! A qui on répondra a toutes leurs questions, ou presque !!!à la fin du chapitre ! Encore merci de lire notre fic et sachez que nous adorons les reviews !!!! Bon on va arrêter de parler sinon, y aura plus long de discut que de chapitre !!^lol^ On espère que vos aimerez ce chapitre ! A plus tard ! Bisous ! Marina et Clara  
  
  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix  
  
Auteurs : Clara et Marina  
  
Les persos et le monde de HP ne nous appartiennent pas !!! Ils sont évidemment à JK ROWLING mais tout le monde le sait ! On s'inspire de ses 4 livres et pas cinq car son dernier on se demande si elle le sortira un jour !!!  
  
Bon Bonne lecture !!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Le chemin de traverse  
  
  
  
Le lendemain, tout le monde, impatient, fut prêt de bonne heure, en effet tout le monde aurait une journée bien chargée, comme tous les ans.  
  
Harry s'était muni de sa liste de fourniture et de sa baguette dont il pourrait enfin se servir en toute impunité. Faire de la magie lui manquait énormément, peut être même plus que le quidditch, ce qui était peu dire! Mais depuis que la magie lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle en avait également détruite, bien que soit ridicule vu qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti sorcier, qu'il ne pouvait rester là sans rien faire à attendre que les autres meurent pour lui ou à cause de lui. Harry voulait donc acheter le plus possible de livres sur son ennemi pour peut être découvrir une faille, un point faible ou n'importe quoi qui puisse lui être utile. Il se devait de venger tout ceux que le mage noir avait tué et de lui faire payer la vie qu'il a eu à cause de lui. Bien sur, il n'était qu'un gamin, mais quand même, il voulait agir, ne pas rester assis les bras croisés en attendant que l'orage passe.  
  
Ron devait aller à l'animalerie pour voir s'ils n'auraient pas des sortes de calmants pour coquecigrue qui, selon lui, était beaucoup trop énervé.  
  
Hermione devait aller s'acheter un balai avec l'argent qu'elle avait eu pour ses 15 ans.  
  
Les jumeaux devaient faire une recherche pour leur boutique de farces et attrapes.  
  
Ginny devait s'acheter un animal, peut être un hibou, car avec les temps qui courent il valait mieux en avoir un sous la main.  
  
Et Mrs Weasley devait acheter une nouvelle radio pour la cuisine car la précédente avait explosé à cause d'une baguette farceuse défectueuse qui s'était transformée en bombe miniature et avait réduit le poste en cendre.  
  
Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione prirent donc la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.  
  
Harry, cette fois- ci ne fit aucune erreur de prononciation et se retrouva où il le souhaitait mais pas dans l'état qu'il aurait voulu.  
  
Il arriva face contre terre, les lunettes cassées et couvert de suie. Après un petit sort de ménage, il fut aussi propre qu'au par avant. Tous se mirent donc en route et commencèrent leurs courses, Harry, Ron et Hermione se séparèrent des autres après avoir promit à Mrs Weasley qu'il ne feraient pas de bêtises. Une fois éloigné de sa mère, Ron avait grommelé qu'ils n'étaient plus des gamins. Ils commencèrent par Fleury et Bott, ils y passèrent un certain temps, entre les affaires de classe et les livres que voulait Harry. Hermione était contre l'idée que Harry veuille se débarrasser de Voldemort, elle estimait qu'il n'était pas du niveau et là- dessus, Harry, mécontent, lui disait que si elle préférait qu'il meurt la prochaine fois qu'il serait en face de lui, c'était son problème et pas le sien car il tenait à rester en vie.  
  
Pour une fois c'était Ron qui les avait empêché de se disputer et pour les réconcilier les avaient emmenés dans la boutique de quidditch, cela avait eu pour effet de calmer ses deux amis immédiatement !  
  
Ils y avaient passé environ une heure car ils avaient d'abord fait le tour du magasin, avaient acheté divers articles, puis ils avaient du choisir le balai d'Hermione, un nimbus 2003, il était tout nouveau, agile, léger et très performant, mais bien sûr, pas autant que l'éclair de feu de Harry.  
  
Ensuite les trois amis, de très bonne humeur, se rendirent à Gringot car leurs bourses étaient vides.  
  
Une fois sortis de la banque, leurs bourses pleines il allèrent chercher leurs ingrédients de potion, puis ils allèrent chez Mme Guipure pour acheter de nouvelles robes.  
  
Ils allèrent ensuite à l'animalerie pour trouver un calmant pour Coq, dans la boutique, ils trouvèrent Giny, occupée à se choisir un hibou au plumage gris. Tous heureux, ils sortirent tous les quatre de la boutique. Harry proposa aux trois autres d'aller manger une glace quand tout à coup, une explosion retentit.  
  
Inquiets les quatre sorciers s'immobilisèrent. Puis, des cris retentirent, et la panique survient, tout le monde courrait dans tous les sens. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Giny ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passait et ne savaient pas non plus où aller.  
  
Harry vit alors une petite ruelle sombre et leur proposa de s'y cacher le temps que la panique s'apaise et que le calme revienne.  
  
Et soudain, ils virent des hommes habillés de noirs de la tête jusque aux pieds. Par réflexe, les quatre adolescents se collèrent contre le mur espérant que les mangemorts ne les verraient pas. Harry tremblait, pas de peur, mais de colère, il se remémorait la coupe du monde de quidditch, la troisième tache du tournoi, le duel contre Voldemort, pourquoi ne pourrait il pas tenter quelque chose ? Mais à peine eut il eu cette pensée que deux mains le retinrent, c'était Ron et Hermione, qui avaient du avoir la même idée que leur ami.  
  
Sa cicatrice le brûlait mais il savait que Voldemort n'était pas là, il savait qu'il ne réapparaîtrait en public que lorsqu'il aurait triomphé de lui, Harry Potter, le garçon qu'il l'avait détruit.  
  
Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, personne n'osait respirer, puis les mangemorts s'éloignèrent lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, un silence lourd s'installa, personne ne bougeait mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'inquiéter, Où étaient les jumeaux et Mrs Weasley ?  
  
Que faisaient les mangemorts ? Comment cela se fait il qu'ils puissent se promener ainsi dans le chemin de traverse ?  
  
Puis Ron et Hermione desserrèrent leur étreinte et ils sortirent dans la rue principale, sans un mot. La rue qui avait été noire de monde était dorénavant déserte, puis au loin ils aperçurent trois personnes se précipiter sur eux, c'était Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux. Tous furent soulagés de se retrouver. Mrs Weasley les serra dans ses bras et ils se dépêchèrent de partir par la cheminée.  
  
  
  
Ils arrivèrent au Terrier et Mrs Weasley fut assaillie de toutes sortes de questions, mais Molly n'en savait pas plus qu'eux et s'ils voulaient en savoir plus, ils devraient attendre le retour d'Arthur. Ils l'attendirent donc avec impatience.  
  
Il arriva vers 9 heures du soir. Ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient allés sur le chemin de traverse, il ne s'était pas inquiété, c'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il arriva, il ne comprit pas pourquoi ils le bombardait de question. Mrs Weasley réclama le silence et expliqua à son mari la situation. Une fois que sa femme eu fini son récit il entama le sien :  
  
" Nous, nous pensons qu'ils cherchaient Harry "  
  
-Quoi? S'exclamèrent ils tous en ch?ur.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alors ?????? Vous avez aimé ???? Ca commence à chauffer !! Alors, comme on le disait t'a l'heure On va répondre à nos super reviewers qui sont d'ailleurs, Des revieweuses !!!!!!!  
  
Alors, tout d'abord, un grand merci à Tania qui a été notre toute première revieweuse. Ensuite, Pm Phenixia Potter rassure toi, on a pas l'intention d'arrêter !! Pour la suite, He bien la voilà !et sache que l'on mettra normalement un chapitre toute les semaines, souvent le lundi. Alors, pourrions nous faire un topo des couples ?? si tu veux tu nous donnes ton adresse paceque si on le fait là y aurait plus de surprises, mais rassurez vous, il y aura des couples !! Quand à ton autre question, il sera également au menu, mais . suspense, ce ne sera peut être pas ce que l'on pense !! Quand à notre dernière revieweuse, voici Sio' , que l'on remercie pour la ptite review, merci aussi de nous avoir mi dans ta fic ! @+ marina et clara !!  
  
Voilà on a fini avec nos revieweurs ! Surtout n'hésitez surtout pas à nous écrire ! On adore les reviews !!! Avant de partir on aimerait passer un petit coucou à Sio', Alo', Mélusine, Severogue, Crystal, Margaux, Laura, Hélène, Clacla, Cycy, et tous ceux qu'on aurait eu le malheur d'oublier !!!!  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre, c'est à dire le chapitre 5 sera « Animagi et retour à Poudlard » A bientôt !! Bisous Marina et Clara PS : Noubliez pas les reviews !!! 


	5. Animagi et retour à Poudlard

Salut à tous !!!!! Nous revoilà, comme toute les semaines !! Merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire notre fic !! Ça fait super plaisir !! Encore merci à nos reviewers, Sachez que nous continuerons jusqu'au bout Mais en ce moment, on aurait besoin d'encouragements, Car on bloque un peu !!! Bon, Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, Mais patience, Les prochains seront mieux !!! Et puis justement, On en a profité pour vous mettre une pt'ite surprise ! A tout à l'heure ! Bonne lecture ! Marina et Clara  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Hp et l'ordre du phoenix  
  
Ecrit par Marina et Clara (on a changé de surnom : maintenant c Dia' et Emma)  
  
Les personnages et le décors.. De Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. The best of the world !!!  
  
(petit rappel: sortie du tome 5 en anglais le 11 juin)  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 5  
Animagi et retour à Poudlard  
Harry ne passa pas une très bonne soirée car tout le monde lui jetait sans cesse des regards en biais, comme s'ils s'attendaient tous à le voir disparaître. S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils allaient finir par l'inquiéter.  
  
Il monta à 9 heures se coucher, soit disant mais en faite il voulait parler avec Ron et Hermione. Ils discutèrent pendant deux bonnes heures et se rendirent compte que tous trois étaient en danger comme tout le monde d'ailleurs et que du coup, ils feraient tout leur possible pour apprendre un maximum de choses sur Voldemort et pour devenir plus puissant, car si jamais ils devaient se faire attaquer par Voldemort ou ses mangemorts autant pouvoir se défendre, c'est pourquoi, ils prirent tous trois une grave décision, devenir des animagi.  
  
Le lendemain, les deux garçons descendirent un grand sourire aux lèvres, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, arrivés dans la cuisine, ils trouvèrent Hermione tremblante cherchant apparemment à dissimuler quelque chose derrière elle. Harry s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit à l'oreille :  
  
" Je croyais que nous avions passé un accord, nous ne devions rien nous cacher, tu t'en souvient ?  
  
-Ca te va bien, lui lança son amie »  
  
Puis, Hermione soupira de résignation, tendit le journal et se laissa tomber sur une chaise comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter. Les garçons se mirent à lire le journal, sur la une, en gros titre était écrit :  
  
" 15 morts sur le chemin de traverse "  
  
" A une semaine de la rentrée scolaire, des mangemorts ont fait irruption sur le chemin de Traverse. Les rues bondées, se sont montrées désertes dès leur arrivée. Malgré tout ils ont tout de même trouvé de malheureux passants sur qu'y ils se sont acharnés. Quinze personnes sont mortes, dont parmi eux deux enfants, d'autres sorciers qui avaient vainement tenté de leur porter secours sont également blessées. Le ministère est une fois encore arrivée trop tard, pourquoi ? Que faisaient ils là ? Les gens du ministère n'ont pas voulu nous répondre. Pourquoi ? Notre avenir sera t'il seulement le fruit du hasard, resteront nous en vie lors de la prochaine attaque ou est ce que notre voisin nous servira de bouclier ? Qui est en mesure de nous défendre et de nous protéger ? Une seule chose est sûre, sûrement pas le ministère.  
L'article continuait mais Harry n'avait aucune envie de le poursuivre. Las, il se laissa également tomber sur une chaise, suivi bientôt de Ron qui l'imita. L'avenir semblait bien incertain ! Et ils ne pouvaient toujours rien faire.  
  
Les trois amis, n'ayant pas faim, montèrent dans la chambre de Ron et commencèrent leur entraînement pour devenir des animagi. Ils travaillèrent toute la journée avec acharnement. Ils étudièrent tous les animaux, leurs particularités, leur force, leur intelligence..  
  
Le lendemain ils devraient faire les tests pour voir lequel d'entre eux leur correspondrait le mieux. Aucun des trois n'avaient la moindre idée dans quel animal il serait représenté .  
  
Le lendemain, aucune mauvaise nouvelle ne vient les troubler et ils se consacrèrent toute la journée à faire des tests, mais ces derniers étaient très difficiles surtout pour Harry car faire des choix n'était pas toujours son fort et ceux-ci étaient très importants et déterminants pour leur avenir. Si jamais ils se trompaient les dégâts seraient très importants, c'est à dire qu'ils resteraient à vie dans la peau de l'animal. Ils passèrent la journée et une partie de la nuit à faire les tests et à voir les résultats et enfin, vers 10 heures du soir ils surent enfin quel animal leur conviendrait le mieux. L'animal qui correspondait à Hermione était un chat, Ron serait un chien et Harry un lion.  
  
Tous furent très étonnés par ces révélations mais très heureux. Ils s'endormirent tous trois, ravis mais très fatigués.  
Ils n'avaient plus que quatre jours de vacances et Hermione leur avait déjà préparé un emploi du temps !!!  
  
Ron avait eu beau protesté, il s'était toute fois un peu calmer lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle avait mit des séances de quidditch. Harry trouva que son amie avait bien changé, surtout maintenant qu'elle jouait au quidditch. Mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était être constamment occupé pour ne penser à rien d'autre car même s'il paraissait paisible, il était très inquiet, pas pour lui mais pour tous les autres. Le retour de Voldemort avait été très dur pour lui et il luttait continuellement contre ce sentiment de culpabilité qui le tourmentait nuit et jour. Ses cauchemars devenaient de plus en plus violents, il voyait Voldemort tuer tour à tour tous ses amis, ses camarades ou même des gens qu'il admirait comme Dumbledore ou Hagrid, et tout les matins, il se devait d'afficher un sourire paisible qui reflétait l'inverse de ce qu'il vivait, il aurait bien aimé en parler à ses amis mais eux aussi comptaient sur lui. Harry avait vraiment du mal à supporter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans, c'était insensé !  
  
Harry se dirigea vers " le terrain de quidditch " où ses amis l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire car depuis quelques jours les attaques avaient cessées et ils étaient ravis des animaux dont ils prendraient l'apparence. Les trois amis enfourchèrent leurs balais. Harry était content de quitter le sol car il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis s'envolaient également. C'est alors qu'il vit au loin une sorte de boule rouge et or foncer droit sur eux, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas ce que c'était devait il revenir sur le sol ? Ou rester dans les airs ? Puis au fur et à mesure que la chose se rapprochait, Harry s'aperçut que c'était Fumsec !Harry descendit sur le sol et l'oiseau vint le rejoindre, il était magnifique avec son plumage rouge et or et il tenait une lettre dans son bec. Harry s'en empara. Ron et Hermione, étonnés de voir l'oiseau, ils s'approchèrent de Harry pour lire sa lettre.  
Cher Harry  
  
J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Comme tu le sais les attaque de Voldemort deviennent de plus en plus importantes et de plus en plus graves. Il a lancé des mangemorts à ta recherche, c'est pourquoi je désire que tu viennes plus tôt à Poudlard cette année. Tu trouveras un portoloin en forme de crayon dans l'enveloppe, il te suffira d'appuyer sur le petit bouton au sommet du crayon. Ron pourra également venir, en revanche étant donné qu'Hermione est préfète, elle devra prendre le Poudlard Express.  
  
A bientôt.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
A peine eurent ils eut le temps de finir la lecture de la lettre, elle s'enflamma et Fumsec s'envola. Harry était perplexe mais Ron se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit :  
  
" Depuis quand t'es préfète !!!!!!, hurla t'il, tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire !! "  
  
Hermione était dans ses petits souliers, et elle allait répliquer quand Harry intervient :  
  
" Premièrement, elle ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu te mettes en colère ; deuxièmement nous avons autre chose à penser ; troisièmement, il faut qu'on aille préparer nos affaires pour aller à Poudlard. "  
  
Sur ce, il alla préparer ses affaires en compagnie de Ron qui grommelait toujours après Hermione mais qui trouvait étrange le ton avec lequel son ami lui avait répliqué. Après avoir expliqué la situation à Mrs Weasley, ils firent leurs adieux et Harry remercia Mrs Weasley. Avant de partir, Harry prit Hermione à part car il était inquiet :  
  
" Promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu n'iras pas te mettre en première ligne, par exemple si le train est attaqué, promets moi de te cacher, ils me cherchent et pour cela, ils pourraient très bien te tenir prisonnière et on a assez de soucis comme ça, d'accord ? "  
  
Bien que très étonnée , Hermione le lui promis ce qui le rassura.  
  
Harry rejoignit donc Ron qui l'attendait, le portoloin à la main.  
  
Bien qu'Harry n'aimait pas les vacances, il n'aimait pas beaucoup plus les cours, et rentrer avant les autres ne l'enchantait pas vraiment ; mais bon, il se résigna et pressa le bouton du portoloin.  
  
L'expérience du portoloin ne fut pas ce qu'on peut appeler agréable, non seulement Harry détestait ce moyen de transport mais en plus il lui remémorait de très mauvais souvenirs.  
**************************************************************************** ******* Alors ??? Vous en pensez quoi ??? Rewievez nous !!!  
  
Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?? Ah, oui la surprise ! Bon c pas si exceptionnel mais c quand même intéressant ! En fait, on fait du latin, on s'enquiquine carrément, So, Quand on a les dicos, on s'amuse à chercher la signification De certains mots de HP. Bon, y en a qui sont plus ou moins intéressants, mais bon :  
  
Nimbus :nuage Sinistro(en référence au sinistros) : main gauche bon, là c pas si terrible que ça !  
  
Severus : sévère, cruel * ça correspond plutôt bien, non ?*  
  
Patronus : défense Inpérium :commandement, pouvoir Albus : blanc Remus :force Rubeus :rouge * faudrait pt'être pas qu'il abuse trop sur l'alcool !!*  
  
Sirius :une des étoiles de la canicule * c pas tout mignon ??*  
  
Sibylle : prophétesse * qui l'aurait cru ??* Minerva : minerve Impero : avoir sous son autorité Doloris : douleur Hermione : C'est un nom de ville ( est ce que qq saurait où c'est par hazard ???)  
Le prochain chapitre sera : la nouvelle élève (on devrait pas mettre des titres aussi explicites !!! lol !!)  
  
Encore merci à nos reviewers, à laetitia (notre new revieweuse), Sio', Alo', Melu' , Severogue, Crystal, Laura, Cycy, Clacla, Hélène, Margaux, Céline et tous ceux qu'on aurait eu le malheur d'oublier !!!!!!  
  
on espère vous retrouver la semaine prochaine !!! @+ bye Marina et Clara 


	6. La rentrée

Salut à tous !!! Nous revoilà, en force !!!!! C normal y a les vacances !!! Ça fait plaisir de vous retrouver !!! Mais ce qui fait encore + plaisir, c les pt'ites reviews pour nous encourager, So, Merci beaucoup, très chers reviewers !!!!!!! Ou devrais je dire, revieweuses !!! Ce chapitre là est très important, et on a mi super longtemps à le faire Y avait toujours un truc qui nous plaisait pas ! Enfin, On va vous laisser lire en paix Surtout qu'vous en avez rien à faire de ce qu'on vous dit et c normal ! Bon, On espère quand m^me que ça vous plaira !!! Dia' et Emma  
  
Les persos et l'univers HP sont pas à nous !!!!!!y sont à JK Rowling !mais ça tout le mde le sait !!!!!!! On le sait MAIS !!!!!!!! Gwen est à nous !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et rien qu'à nous !!!!!!!!! (na !!)  
  
Bon, voici le chapitre ! @+  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
La rentrée  
L'atterrissage ne fut pas exemplaire ! Il s'étala de tout son long! Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ce moyen de transport. Ron, qui lui, était debout, l'aida à se relever et ce fut seulement là qu'il s'aperçu qu'ils étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que ce dernier les attendait. Le directeur avait comme tous les autres changé, bien sur, si on ne le connaissait pas beaucoup et qu'on le regardait de loin, on ne voyait rien d'anormal, mais Harry qui le connaissait vit le changement, il avait l'air très inquiet et énormément fatigué, à tel point qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait s'effondrer sur le sol ; et tout comme Mr Weasley il avait d'énormes cernes. Mais la flamme brillait toujours dans les yeux du vieil homme ce qui rassura Harry.  
  
" Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le vieil homme, je suis désolé de devoir vous faire venir si tôt, mais je n'avais pas le choix. D'après des sources sûres, les mangemorts auraient prévu une attaque du Poudlard Express. Bien évidemment, le train sera protégé par les professeurs, mais on ne sait jamais. Bien, à part ça, j'aimerais savoir si tu as eu des rêves ou si tu as quelque chose à me dire Harry.  
  
Ce dernier remua la tête négativement.  
  
-Bien, laissons tous les problèmes de côté. Vous pouvez aller dans la salle commune de Griffondor, le mot de passe est " ph?nix ".  
  
Les garçons se dirigeaient vers la sortie, encombrés de leurs affaires lorsque le directeur les rappela :  
  
" Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, n'hésitez pas ! "  
  
Harry et Ron sortirent du bureau directorial et rejoignirent la salle commune de Griffondor tout en parlant de l'attaque du Poudlard Express. Harry était anxieux, il trouvait étrange qu'il eut eu la même idée que Dumbledore, heureusement qu'il avait prévenu Hermione.  
  
Leurs derniers jours de vacances se passèrent agréablement, ponctués de séances d'entraînement d'animagi et de parties de quidditch ! Le seul moment qu'ils n'appréciaient pas c'était aux repas, car ils devaient manger en compagnie des professeurs, et les élèves n'étaient pas à l'aise, mais alors pas du tout !  
  
En revanche, cela leur avait permit de constater que le professeur Rogue était absent. Bien évidemment l'absence de leur professeur ne les embêtait guère mais ils trouvèrent cela étrange. Son absence était elle due à la mystérieuse mission que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait confié ?  
  
Puis ce fut le jour de la rentrée, Harry et Ron s'étaient aperçus que la présence des élèves, des bruits et de l'agitation rendaient le château inquiétant et ils avaient hâte que les élèves arrivent. Mais Harry avait surtout hâte de voir ses amis arriver entiers ! Il prenait l'attaque du Poudlard express très au sérieux et apparemment Dumbledore aussi.  
  
En attendant les élèves, Harry et Ron avaient été impressionnés de voir tout ce que les professeurs faisaient pour les élèves. La préparation de la grande salle, la préparation du repas, en cuisine, où ils étaient venus dire bonjour à Dobby et Winky. Les elfes étaient débordés et couraient partout.  
  
Vers 8 heures Harry et Ron étaient descendus dans la grande salle. Les élèves devraient bientôt arriver.  
  
En effet, un quart d'heure plus tard, leurs camarades arrivèrent. Dans la foule ils réussirent à trouver Hermione et se précipitèrent sur elle. Harry demanda d'emblée :  
  
" Comment vas tu ? Vous êtes vous fait attaqués ?  
  
-Je vais très bien et nous ne nous sommes pas fait attaquer !  
  
Nous devrions rentrer dans la grande salle la cérémonie de la répartition va bientôt commencer. "  
  
Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la grande salle où le brouhaha régnait. Ils s'assirent et la cérémonie commença. Le choixpeau chantonna sa chanson après laquelle il fut acclamé. Durant la répartition, Hermione apprit à Ron et Harry une étrange nouvelle :  
  
" Il y a une nouvelle élève qui va entrer en cinquième année, et je suis chargée d'elle. Elle a l'air très sympa, j'ai fais le trajet en sa compagnie et nous nous sommes bien marrées, surtout quand Malefoy est entré et qu'elle l'a mis KO ! Elle m'a énormément impressionnée, elle a l'air très puissante. Elle était à Durmstrang et ils l'ont changé d'école. Elle va être répartie après les 1ères années.  
  
Et justement à ce moment là, le directeur se leva :  
  
" Cette année nous accueillerons une nouvelle élève venant de Durmstrang qui est en 5ème année, mademoiselle Gwendoline Smith."  
  
Une jeune fille s'avança et prit le choixpeau magique. Elle semblait très tendue. Puis quelques instants plus tard, le choixpeau annonça :  
  
" Gryffondor ! "  
  
Visiblement soulagée mais tout de même anxieuse, la sorcière se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, d'où Hermione lui faisait de grands signes. Harry observa la nouvelle élève qu'il trouva particulièrement mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules et des yeux d'un bleu azur. Elle faisait à peu près la même taille qu'Hermione et était plutôt mince.  
  
La jeune fille était vraiment belle ! Mais elle était étrange, il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, qui, tourmentait Harry, mais il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était.  
  
Hermione fit les présentations et voulu lancer la conversation mais le directeur se leva, et le silence s'installa :  
  
" Tout d'abord je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette année sera différente de toutes les autres pour diverses raisons. La première c'est que, comme certains le savent, Voldemort est de retour. La deuxième est que, justement à cause de son retour nous devrons être plus vigilants que jamais, c'est pourquoi, cette année, les sorties à Pré au lard seront annulées. "  
  
Des protestations s'élevèrent de part et d'autre dans la grande salle. Mais le directeur continua comme si de rien était :  
  
" Quand à la troisième raison, c'est que cette année nous participerons à un tournoi de quidditch, qui aura lieu à Poudlard. Il y aura trois écoles à participer, Poudlard, Beaubâton et l'institut de Salem. Une équipe de l'école de Poudlard sera donc formée et je me chargerai moi-même de la constitution de l'équipe. Autrement rassurez vous, vous aurez un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, elle arrivera demain. Bien, comme je suppose que vous devez être affamés, je vous souhaite, un bon appétit. "  
  
Ron accueillit la nouvelle en se jetant sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître. Mais Harry préférait converser avec Hermione et Gwendoline et demanda à la jeune fille :  
  
" Tu sais où est Karkarof ?  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
  
-Tu connais un peu l'Angleterre ?  
  
-Oui j'y habitais. Vous aimez bien Poudlard ?  
  
-Nous ?  
  
On adore. Et puis les élèves sont sympas. Dit Hermione.  
  
-Ca dépend lesquels ! dit Ron en jetant un regard noir en direction de Malefoy.  
  
-Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Il y a toujours eu concurrence entre les deux maisons, Serpentard et Gryffondor. Donc, s'il y en a un qui te cherche des noises, alors que t'as rien fait c'est normal! Comme Malefoy, tout à l'heure. Mais cette année ça va changer. Etant donner que je suis préfète, s'ils disent la moindre remarque à n'importe quel Gryffondor, ils verront leurs points baisser aussi vite qu'il ne le faut pour les enlever.  
  
-On te croit Hermione ! dit Ron moqueur Vous avez remarqué ? Rogue n'est toujours pas là !  
  
-C'est étrange !s'étonna Harry. »  
  
Au cours du repas, la conversation tourna quidditch à cause du tournoi qui allait se dérouler. Il s'avéra que Gwendoline était aussi mordue que ses nouveaux amis. Les quatre sorciers divaguèrent sur le quidditch, s'imaginant quels joueurs pourraient faire partie de l'équipe de Poudlard. Ils décidèrent alors, de tous les quatre tenter leur chance lorsque la sélection aurait lieu. Harry demanda :  
  
" Gwendoline, sais tu pourquoi ton ancienne école ne participe pas ?  
  
-Aucune idée, mais je t'en prie, appelle moi Gwen, je n'aime pas mon prénom.  
  
-Ok. "  
  
Le directeur prit de nouveau la parole :  
  
" J'espère que vous avez bien mangé. Mais maintenant il se fait tard, et demain les cours commenceront et vous devrez être en forme. Alors, bonne nuit à tous. "  
  
Les élèves se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs salles communes. Hermione, Ron, Harry et Gwen, menaient les Gryffondor. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de la grosse dame et Hermione délivra le mot de passe :  
  
" ph?nix "  
  
Neville soupira car les années passées il avait eu de sérieux problèmes à cause du mot de passe qu'il avait oublié. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune et Gwen fut très impressionnée. Apparemment, le château de Durmstrang ne devait pas être comme Poudlard.  
  
Ron et Harry souhaitèrent une bonne nuit aux filles et montèrent se coucher. Harry était heureux et se sentait en sécurité. Et lorsqu'il fût au lit, il s'endormit immédiatement ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dia' : Alors ? Mystérieuse notre ptite Gwen, un ? C normal quand on sait que..  
  
Emma :Non mais tais toi !! ça va pas !! tu veux pas tout leur raconter aussi ??!!!  
  
Dia' : Ah oui, c vrai !! J'oublie tout le temps qu'ils ne savent pas !!!!!!!!!En tous cas, vous avez découvert notre ptite Gwen, si inoffensive...  
  
Emma : Tu parles ! aussi inoffensive qu'un champignon vénéneux !  
  
Dia' : ça dépend pour qui !  
  
Emma : Evidemment !! Pour Drayounet par ex ?  
  
Dia' : Ca se pourrait bien mais. non, n'en disons pas plus ! chut ! motus et bouche cousue !!!!  
  
Emma : Oui, de toute façon ça ne nous regarde pas mais quand même.  
  
Dia' : Je dirai même ambiance très chaude ! On é méchantes, un ??? Parce que vous pouvez absolument pas deviner de quoi on é capables !!*sadiques* Pauvre ptit chou quand même !  
  
Emma : J'ajouterai même que nous sommes cruellement méchantes !!Vous êtes encore dans l'ignorance mais plus pour longtemps si vous êtes fan et que vous nous envoyez une chtite review !!! mais nan j'rigole !!quoi que !!!  
  
Dia' : So, si vous voulez savoir le froid et le chaud du récit, ptites reviews pour nous encourager !!!*t'as vu le jeu de mot ?!* On sait qu'on vous met dans l'intrigue et l'incompréhension la plus totale et que vous nous prenez surement pour des folles ! mais c fait exprès !!! c pour que vous lisiez la suite pardi !!!!  
  
En tous cas merci à nos deux nouvelles revieweuses !!!  
  
Cécilia : Merci beaucoup^^et comme tu t'en apercevra, voici la suite !!  
  
Hermione :Merci beaucoup^^ça fait super plaisir !!!Quand aux couples, on vous réserve peut être des surprises !!!!  
  
En tous cas, continuez de reviewer paceque ça fait super plaisir et sachez que l'histoire avance bien, elle se construit peu à peu, et méthodiquement !!Par contre, comme vous avez pu le voir on a pris de l'avance parcequ'on va être en vacance et on prendra aussi des vacances avec la fic pour + avancer dans l'histoire et l'approfondir, et surtout on va entamer un chapitre super difficile et on ne veut pas perdre notre rythme. Donc à lundi prochain dans 15 jours et vive les vacances !!!Mais si on avance vite peut être à lundi dans une semaine, on ne sait jamais !!!!!  
  
Un petit bonjour à Sio', Alo', Melu' , Severogue, Crystal, Laura, Cycy, Clacla, Hélène, Margaux, Céline, Gaëlle et tous ceux qu'on aurait eu le malheur d'oublier !!!!!! 


	7. 1ère journée de cours

Salut à tous !!!!  
  
He oui, on a décidé de ne pas vous faire attendre d'avantage !!!  
  
Nan !! En fait c paceque on a super avancé la fic et qu'on en est au chap 14 !!!!!! So, C t la super new de la journée !!!! Et, bon, pour l'instant,on é bien conssiantes que la fic,é pas du tonnerre  
  
Mais rassurez vous !!!  
  
Ça va s'arranger !!!!  
  
On espère que vous aimerez !!  
  
@+ Dia' et Emma !!  
Petit rappel, mais tt le monde le sait, les persos et le monde de Hp appartiennent à JKRowling !  
  
Titre : Hp et l'ordre du phoenix  
  
Auteur : Clara et Marina  
Chapitre 7  
1ère journée de cours  
Le lendemain, leur emploi du temps leur fût distribué par Hermione. Ils commenceraient avec Métamorphose, puis Divination et botanique l'après midi, ils auraient soin aux créatures magiques et enfin, potion.  
  
« Hé bien ! La journée ne sera pas de tout repos ! soupira Harry  
  
-Tu l'as dit ! Pas génial l'emploi du temps ! lui répondit Ron  
  
-Pourquoi ? intervient Gwen, ce sont de très bonnes matières !  
  
-Oui, mais certains profs, ne sont pas, disons, très sympathiques !  
  
-Pour certains profs justement, le mot est faible, répliqua Harry en lançant un regard furieux à son professeur de potion. »  
  
Gwen était un peu perdue et Hermione commença un récapitulatif de tous les profs.  
  
Harry et Ron trouvèrent que l'ambiance qui régnait au petit déjeuner était chaleureuse, ce qui les changeait des repas en compagnie des professeurs, où personne ne disait mot. Mais les hiboux arrivèrent et les plus ou moins bonnes nouvelles aussi.  
  
Des centaines de hiboux surgirent dans la grande salle, entre autre, trois hiboux déposèrent un énorme sac à Neville(ce qui fit sourire ses camarades), un autre apporta l'habituel sac à friandises à Malefoy et Harry s'aperçut que lui même avait un hibou, qui l'attendait impatiemment. Il apportait la gazette du sorcier. Harry et Ron commencèrent leur lecture et recherchèrent les pages concernées aux actualités mais, à leur grande stupeur, ils découvrirent une page noire !  
  
La page avait été censurée ! Pourquoi ? Là était la question.  
  
La journée commençait bizarrement.  
  
Les quatre amis se rendirent en cours de métamorphose. Le professeur Mc Gonagal n'avait pas changé et leur rabâcha pendant tout le cours qu'ils devaient sérieusement se soucier de leurs buses, surtout quand elle avait vu Neville transformer son hérisson en brosse à cheveux au lieu d'une chaise ! Etrangement Harry, Hermione et Gwen n'avaient eu aucun problème à réaliser l'exercice demandé. Peut être que pour une fois, les révisions d'Harry avaient porté leurs fruits.  
  
A la fin du cours elle appela Harry à qui elle demanda de la rejoindre le soir après le dîner dans son bureau.  
  
Puis ils allèrent en Divination, laissant Hermione aller seule à son cours d'arithmancie. Tout en allant en cours, Ron et Harry avaient prévenu Gwen de l'excentricité de leur professeur.  
  
Le professeur Trelawney les accueillit comme à leur habitude de sa voie mystérieuse et de ses yeux embués de larme. Harry soupira, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait perdre comme temps, résigné, il s'installa plus ou moins confortablement dans un pouf écoutant distraitement son professeur parler des signes interdits comme passer sous une échelle, un chat noir, le chiffre 13.. Même des moldus ne croient pas à ces absurdités ! Comment voulait elle faire gober ça à des sorciers, qui plus est, qui savent que leur professeur a un véritable problème mental ! Enfin le cours se termina, au grand soulagement de tous les élèves.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la serre pour participer à leur cours de botanique. Le professeur Chourave leur fit tout un cours sur les plantes carnivore, auquel il fallait être très attentif car au prochain cours, elle leur préparerait un petit test où ils devraient affronter les plantes voraces. Les poufsoufles ne semblaient plus en vouloir à Harry de la mort de Cédric mais Harry n'avait toujours pas vu Cho Chang.  
  
Puis, Ron, Hermione, Gwen et Harry allèrent déjeuner. Le repas fut succulent, comme d'habitude. Harry jeta un coup d'?il à son emploi du temps, ensuite ils avaient cours avec Hagrid puis avec Rogue. Ron soupira :  
  
« Ils exagèrent quand même ! Deux cours avec les Serpentards à suivre ! Ils veulent qu'on s'entretue ?  
  
-Cette année, Rogue n'a pas intérêt à me faire la moindre réflexion sinon je lui balance tout devant toute la classe.  
  
-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, indignée.  
  
-Hé alors ! Tout le monde a le droit de savoir ce qu'il est, il a bien dit que Lupin était un loup garou !  
  
-Excusez moi, intervient Gwen, est que vous pourriez m'expliquer ? »  
  
Hermione se lança dans un long discours auquel les garçons décrochèrent et se mirent à manger tout en discutant avec Seamus et Neville de quidditch. Puis, une fois rassasiés, ils se rendirent au cours de Hagrid.  
  
Déjà un groupe d'élèves s'étaient rassemblées autour de la cabane d'Hagrid.  
  
Alors qu'il tardait à arriver une voix familière retentit derrière eux.  
  
" Alors Pot. "  
  
A la vue de Gwen Malefoy s'était tu. Ce qui était compréhensible Gwen était la plus belle jeune fille qu'Harry avait rencontré ce qui n'était pas peu dire car Cho restait au yeux des garçons une fille parfaite. Mais là il fallait dire que Gwen aurait pu battre tout les records de beauté. Grande et élancée, les cheveux bruns nattés en une longue tresse, les yeux d'un bleu profond et.elle l'avait mit KO dans le train !  
  
" Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors Harry, tu rêves ce n'est pas le moment.  
  
Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les mangibules. "  
  
" Les quoi s'écrièrent les élèves en des regards inquiets vers les bocaux qu'il avait sous le bras "  
  
" Encore un stupide animal qu'il faudra bêtement nourrir je suppose lança Malefoy ! "  
  
" La ferme !Répliquèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione "  
  
Tandis que qu'Hagrid continuait son cours sans prêter attention aux remarques du plus désagréable des élèves.  
  
" Donc je disais poursuivit Hagrid, les mangibules sont des sortes de poulpes que l'on trouve dans les marais, elles ont la particularité de changer de couleurs suivant le milieu ou elles se trouvent. Cela leurs permet de se cacher des prédateurs et de prendre leurs proies par surprise. A l'âge adulte ces créatures peuvent tuer un homme en les serrant à l'aide de leurs tentacules puis en l'emmenant au fond de l'eau ce qui entraînerai la noyade de l'individu. Mais rassurez vous celles ci sont toutes jeunes.  
  
Approchez, regardez comme elles sont mignonnes. Guili guili guili fit- il en chatouillant l'une d'elles sous le menton, enfin ce qui équivalait le menton chez un humain.  
  
Bon trêve de bavardage vous allez vous mettre par deux pour leurs donner à manger. Voici des crapaux morts. "  
  
Soudain Neville blêmit.  
  
" Trévor bredouilla t-il je l'ai perdu il ne serait pas parmi l'un d'eux "  
  
Toute la clase regarda Hagrid avec inquiétude sauf les Serpentards qui ricanaient.  
  
Ce dernier éclata de rire à la stupéfaction de tout le monde.  
  
" Non, non ne te fait pas de souci. Le voilà ton Trévor, je l'ai retrouvé dans la serre numéro 9 de botanique. "  
  
Avec soulagement Neville récupéra son crapaud. La cloche sonna.  
  
" Bon tant pis nous ferons cela la prochaine fois "  
  
Ce dernier fit signe a Harry de venir le voir.  
  
Viens me voir dans ma cabane ce soir je te donnerai ton cadeau.  
  
" Hermione, Ron et Gwen peuvent venir ? "  
  
" Oh oui bien évidemment "   
Puis, les quatre apprentis sorciers partirent pour assister à leur cours de potion. Arrivés à leur salle de cours, ils remarquèrent que Rogue n'était pas là.  
  
« Peut être qu'il ne viendra pas. Dit Ron avec espoir.   
  
-Désolé de vous décevoir Weasley, dit la voix glacée de son professeur, mais je suis là, en chair et en os.  
  
-Mais pas de bonne humeur. chuchota Harry.  
  
-Vous disiez, Potter ?  
  
-Rien, professeur.  
  
-Dans ce cas, taisez vous et commencez votre potion ! »  
  
Sur ce, toute la marche à suivre s'inscrivit au tableau. Mais il n'y avait que la préparation, et le nom de la potion et ses effets n'étaient pas marqués.  
  
« Certains d'entre vous, dit Rogue tout en se tournant vers Malefoy, auront peut être remarqué l'absence du nom de la potion, vous devrez le trouver avant la fin du cours, grâce aux ingrédients que vous utiliserez. Et maintenant, trêve de bavardages inutiles, au travail. »  
  
Durant le cours, il fût aussi cruel que les autres années. Il enleva 15 points à Harry car il avait mit une sangsue supplémentaire, paraissait il. Harry bouillonnait de rage et avait bien du mal à ne pas répliquer aux paroles déplacées de son professeur. Puis, enfin, la cloche sonna. Ce fût avec un immense soulagement que les élèves sortirent du cours de potion où ils n'avaient strictement rien compris. Leur première journée de cours ne s'était pas trop mal déroulée, vu les matières qu'ils avaient.  
  
« Il nous reste une heure avant d'aller dîner, dit Ron, on a qu'à aller chercher ton cadeau d'anniversaire Harry .  
  
-Pourquoi pas ? acquiesça ce dernier. J'espère qu'il ne m'offrira pas un dragon ! »  
  
Ils traversèrent l'immense parc de Poudlard et arrivèrent à la cabane du garde chasse. Harry frappa deux coups contre la lourde porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard pour laisser apparaître la tête de Hagrid. « Je suis content de vous voir. Mais ne restez pas là, entrez donc. »  
  
Sur ce, ils s'exécutèrent .  
  
« Vous ne m'avez pas présenté à votre charmante amie. continua Hagrid.  
  
-Ha oui, dit Ron, Gwen, je te présente Hagrid, professeur et garde chasse de Poudlard ; Hagrid, je vous présente Gwen.  
  
-Une ancienne élève de Durmstrang, termina Gwen. »  
  
Hagrid leur fit signe de s'installer dans de grands fauteuils de bois, grossièrement sculptés. Puis il alla chercher un paquet qu'il donna à Harry. Ce dernier l'ouvrit et découvrit une boite de choco-grenouilles. Il remercia son ami.  
  
« Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te l'offrir avant, mais comme tu le sais, j'étais en mission pour Dumbledore et.  
  
-Cela n'a aucune importance Hagrid, l'interrompit Harry, c'est l'intention qui compte, mais est ce que vous pourriez nous dire qu'elle était votre mission ?  
  
-Non, répondit il catégoriquement, Dumbledore me tient au secret, je suis désolé. »  
  
Puis, comme toujours pour détendre l'atmosphère, ils parlèrent quidditch, ce qui leur permit d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur le tournoi qui se préparait.  
  
« .. Dumbledore choisira la meilleur équipe de Poudlard pour participer au tournoi car, on ne peut pas faire une équipe mélangée avec plusieurs joueurs de maisons différentes, vous vous imaginez un Serpentard jouer avec un Poufsouffle ou un Gryffondor ? »  
  
Puis, vers 7 heures, Hagrid les raccompagna jusqu'au château pour rentrer dîner. Et durant le repas, le directeur demanda la parole :  
  
« Comme certains se posent des questions à propos du tournoi de quidditch, je vais de nouveau répéter, peut être un peu plus clairement, les règles. Donc, je choisirai la meilleur équipe de Poudlard à partir de celles qui ont été formées dans les quatre maisons respectives. Les critères qui entreront en compte sont la tactique, la qualité des joueurs, le respect des règles de quidditch et la bonne entente de l'équipe. La sélection aura lieu de un mois. Voilà, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
  
« C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry, les Serpentards sont pratiquement éliminés ! Tous les critères qu'a nommé Dumbledore leurs font défauts, d'ailleurs, regardez la tête de Rogue ! »  
  
En effet, le directeur des Serpentard semblait énervé car il quitta la table des professeurs à grands pas et se dirigea vers celle des Serpentards où il trouva Draco et entra apparemment dans une grande conversation avec ce dernier. Puis, lorsqu'il s'en alla, Harry remarqua que Draco avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles ! Qu'avait bien pu lui dire Rogue ? Puis soudain, il se rappela qu'il avait rendez vous dans le bureau de Mc Gonagal ! Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il quitta donc ses amis et alla donc dans le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Arrivé à la porte, il frappa deux fois et entra. Toute l'équipe de quidditch, ou presque était réunie. Et c'est à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il manquait un capitaine, un gardien et un poursuiveur ! Mc Gonagal prit la parole :  
  
« Je vous est tous réunis ce soir, pour que nous formions l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor. C'est très important car ce sera cette équipe là qui sera présentée à Dumbledore pour la sélection à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. Donc, ce soir même nous devrons choisir un capitaine et dès demain nous ferons le recrutement des autres joueurs de l'équipe. Il nous faudra en recruter trois, un gardien, un poursuiveur et un coach. Donc, ce que je vous propose, c'est un vote. »  
  
Les élèves acquiéscèrent d'un signe de tête et firent apparaître des papiers où ils inscrivirent le nom du capitaine. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mc Gonagal fit le dépouillement. Elle prit la parole :  
  
« C'est donc à l'unanimité que nous nommons Harry Potter pour capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Acceptez vous Harry ? »  
  
Ce dernier, prit au dépourvu, bégaya un vague, oui. Qui fut accueilli par des applaudissements nourris de ses camarades et même d'un sourire de son professeur.  
  
Harry était aux anges lorsqu'il retourna à son dortoir, lui, capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! A cet instant, il oublia tout, même de réveiller son ami et pour une fois, il s'endormit dans un rêve où les mangemorts avaient cédé leurs places à des balais volants et à des coupes.  
Chapitre + long que d'ab !!! Ça s'améliore Et vs avez encore rien vu !!!!!!  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos review Kaorou, Cclia, Mimi et Sio' !!!  
  
Continuez a nous envoyer des reviews please paceque ça fait méga plaisir !!! On é contente 10 reviews !!!!!!! Mais on compte sur vous pour nous en envoyer + !!!!  
  
Prochain chapitre :quidditch en série !  
  
On passe un ptit bonjour à tout le monde !!!! *la flemme d'énumérer, sorry *  
  
@+ Clara et Dia' 


	8. Quidditch en série

Salut à tous !!! C encore nous !!! Comme toutes les semaines, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre, parlera surtout de quidditch, mais rassurez vous, ce sera le seul consacré uniquement au quidditch. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui nous ont mis des reviews !!! Autrement, on a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : On a presque fini d'écrire la fic !! On écrit en ce moment le dernier chapitre !! Et on vous promet, Que la suite est beaucoup, beaucoup mieux !!! L'autre super nouvelle, C qu'on aime tellement la fic, et surtout la fin, qu'on a l'intention d'écrire également le tome 6 !!!!! Mais, avant ça faudra lire le chapitre suivant !!! Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure !!  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre su ph?nix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma (comme vous l'aurez peut être remarqué, on a changé de pseudo !)  
  
Disclaimer Les personnages et le monde de HP ne nous appartiennent pas ils sont à JK Rowling !! on le saura !!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Chapitre 8  
  
Quidditch en série !  
  
Aujourd'hui, Harry se leva d'excellente humeur, c'était samedi, il n'avait pas cours, il allait faire la sélection de quidditch et surtout, surtout, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas lui ! Il se tourna vers le lit de Ron qui était vide, ce dernier devait prendre son petit déjeuner.  
  
Dans la grande salle, il trouva ses trois amis attablés, plongés dans une discussion animée.  
  
« Bonjour, leur lança Harry.  
  
-Ah te voilà toi, dit Ron, tu aurais quand même pu nous le dire ! Je croyais qu'on était amis !  
  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Harry ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que lui disait son ami.  
  
-Pourquoi ne nous as tu pas dit que tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch ? demanda plus posément Hermione.  
  
-Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite, dit Harry en lançant un regard aux jumeaux Weasley, en effet, je suis capitaine, et je voulais justement vous le dire mais il me semble que vous m'avez prit de cours !  
  
-Il paraît que la sélection est cet après-midi, non ? demanda Gwen.  
  
-En effet, nous devons trouver un poursuiveur, un gardien et un coach.  
  
-Un coach ? s'interrogea Ron, pour quoi faire ?  
  
-En prévision du tournoi, mais personnellement ça ne me dérange absolument pas, je suis content d'être capitaine, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver tout seul. Vous viendrez cet après-midi ?  
  
-Ron et moi allons venir, décréta Hermione, quand à Gwen.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit cette dernière, je vais y réfléchir.  
  
-Tu devrais venir. En tous cas, ne croyez pas qu'on vous privilégiera tout à l'heure ! On fera ça dans les règles.  
  
-Ok chef, répondirent ses trois amis en se moquant de lui.  
  
-En fait le rôle de capitaine ne te va pas si mal ! lui dit Gwen. »  
  
Harry se sentit rougir comme une pivoine. Durant la matinée il réunit l'équipe avec qui il établit des exercices à faire passer aux candidats. A midi, tous étaient en forme et d'excellente humeur, parlant bien évidemment de quidditch, mais cette ambiance ne pouvait pas durer, tout le monde le sait bien, le bonheur ne reste jamais bien longtemps. En effet, Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps s'approchaient dangereusement des quatre amis. Malefoy se racla la gorge. Et ils relevèrent la tête de leurs assiettes.  
  
« Que nous vaut cette si « charmante » visite Malefoy ? dit Harry tout en se replongeant dans son repas.  
  
-Il paraît que tu es capitaine de l'équipe, Potter ?  
  
-Il paraîtrait que toi aussi tu le sois, Malefoy. Laisse moi deviner, tu es venu là pour quoi ? Me dire ton nouveau statut ? Sache que je n'en ai absolument rien à faire, d'autant plus que tu ne l'as pas gagné, n'est-ce pas, mister Malefoy ?  
  
-Absolument pas Potter, je venais te conseiller pour ta sélection de prendre un remplaçant dans ton équipe, car si jamais tu prends Granger ou Weasley, ton équipe ne serait bientôt plus au complet. Les sang de bourbes partiront les premiers, Potter, ne l'oublie pas. Oh, et j'oubliais, dit Drago feignant d'avoir oublié quelque chose, ne te fais pas de soucis pour ton équipe, vous serez disqualifiés avant même d'avoir pu disputer le moindre match du tournoi. »  
  
Harry s'était levé, et crispait ses doigts sur sa baguette. Il susurra :  
  
« Dégage, dégage immédiatement Malefoy.  
  
-Comme tu veux Potter, mais nous nous retrouverons bientôt à la sélection, et là, on verra qui est le plus fort ! »  
  
Harry était furieux et ne cessait d'injurier Malefoy. Hermione avait tenté de le calmer, mais ses espoirs étaient vains. Heureusement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la sélection, il avait reprit le contrôle de lui-même mais ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'énerver après Drago. Pour se changer les idées, il enfourcha son balai, il n'y avait rien à dire, rien n'était mieux que le quidditch pour oublier ses soucis. Puis, calmé, il rejoignit le sol et donna ses instructions à la quinzaine d'étudiants qui se tenaient devant lui.  
  
« Bonjour à tous, je vous remercie d'être venus, comme vous le savez sûrement, nous devons trouver un poursuiveur, un gardien et un coach, pour le cas où on participerait au tournoi. Sachez tout de même que les séances d'entraînement auront lieu tous les jours pour être prêts pour la sélection. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Ceux qui veulent être gardiens enfourchez vos balais, vous vous placerez chacun votre tour devant les buts et nos deux poursuiveurs essayeront de marquer 10 buts. Pour ceux qui veulent être poursuiveur, vous devrez attendre que nous ayons trouvé notre gardien. En attendant, entraînez vous. »  
  
Sur ce, tous se mirent à leurs postes. La sélection se passa très bien, et à la fin l'équipe se réunit pour choisir leur gardien. Tous avaient été du même avis, Ron. Il avait rattrapé 9 buts sur 10. Harry avait hâte de l'annoncer à son ami car il savait que cela lui ferait extrêmement plaisir. Il alla donc le voir et lui annonça la nouvelle, il était fou de joie. Ce qui lui mit du baume au c?ur. Puis, la sélection de poursuiveurs commença, ils devaient chacun leur tour, passer avec les deux autres poursuiveuses et marquer contre Ron, tout en évitant les cognards lancés par les jumeaux. Hermione s'en sortit à merveille mais elle ne marqua pas contre Ron et faillit se prendre un cognard en pleine tête. La sélection était presque finie, lorsque Gwen arriva, un balai à la main. Elle demanda à Harry s'il n'était pas trop tard, et ce dernier lui répondit un bien sur que non, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Et à son grand étonnement ainsi que celui de toute l'équipe, elle se débrouilla on ne peut mieux, elle évoluait avec son balai d'une manière surprenante elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Elle fut accueillie par toute l'équipe avec de grands applaudissements et Hermione fut acceptée comme coach. Tous, furent ravis d'entrer dans l'équipe. Harry savait bien qu'Hermione les feraient beaucoup travailler, mais il serait là pour lui dire si elle exagère trop. Dans la soirée, ils rencontrèrent Malefoy :  
  
« Tu as eu tord Potter de les prendre dans ton équipe ! D'ailleurs Weasley, comment as tu fait pour avoir un balai, tu l'as volé dans un magasin de jouet moldu ?  
  
Ron devint rouge écarlate et serra les poings.  
  
-Tu fais vraiment pitié Potter !  
  
Mais là, ce fut Gwen qui réagit. Elle sortit sa baguette et menaça Drago :  
  
« Espèce de crétin !! Tu t'ai pas vu ou quoi ?? Avec tous tes airs, tu fait pitié. En tous cas, sache que nous, contrairement à toi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, surtout avec toi ! Alors, soit vous dégagez, soit on vous règle votre compte, une bonne fois pour toutes. »  
  
Gwen était impressionnante et se déchaînait sur le pauvre Serpentard sous les yeux ébahis de tous, et même pour Drago, car il recula d'un pas mais, il reprit vite de sa contenance. Mais, au grand étonnement de tous, il s'en alla, suivit de son escorte. Drago Malefoy ? Etait ce bien lui ? On aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur de Gwen, la nouvelle Gryffondor et la nouvelle amie du trio des personnes qu'il devait détester le plus ? Qu'est ce qui lui prenait. Tous se regardèrent et soudain, éclatèrent de rire.  
  
« T'as vu ? disait Ron, J'y crois pas, c'est bien Malefoy qu'on vient de voir ?  
  
-La trouille que tu lui as fichu !  
  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'en irait comme ça, avoua Gwen, mais comme il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de vous foutre la paix.  
  
-Gwen, dit Harry reprenant le semblant de calme qu'il pouvait encore montrer, tu fais désormais partie de notre groupe ! Quand je repense à la tête de Malefoy.. »  
  
Et là dessus, ils repartirent tous dans un fou rire, à n'en plus finir.  
  
Depuis deux semaines, l'équipe de Gryffondor travaillait tous les jours, sans relâcher la pression. A une semaine de la sélection, les maisons se montraient encore plus irritantes que d'habitude, et fréquemment, des duels s'organisaient dans les couloirs. La rivalité entre les maisons n'avaient jamais été aussi forte et la pression augmentait de plus en plus tous les jours. Déjà, Harry se montrait irritable et de mauvaise humeur, et nombre de fois, Harry et Ron s'étaient chamaillés pour un rien, mais heureusement, Hermione et Gwen avaient su les réconcilier. Cette dernière c'était complètement adaptée au petit groupe. Elle connaissait à présent toutes les aventures de ses amis par c?ur, ainsi que leurs petits secrets. Elle même s'était sentie en confiance et leur avait alors révélé les siens. Elle était orpheline et ne savait pas ce qu'étaient devenus ses parents, elle avait été recueillie par une famille adoptive moldue qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé. Ils habitaient Londres et ne savaient pas que Gwen était sorcière. Puis un jour, alors qu'elle allait rentrer au collège, elle reçu une lettre lui disant qu'elle était une sorcière et lui révélant ses origines. Ses parents et elle même avaient été étonnés du fait qu'elle fut une sorcière, bien sur dès fois elle faisait des choses étranges mais sans plus. La lettre précisait également qu'elle était inscrite à Durmstrang depuis sa naissance. Gwen leur parla de son ancienne école, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, apparemment, ils devaient sans cesse travailler et ils étaient dans un lugubre château et elle n'avait pas de véritables camarades. En revanche, le niveau devait être plus élevé car à son ancienne école, elle n'était pas particulièrement une bonne élève, mais cette année à Poudlard, elle avait une excellente moyenne.  
  
C'est donc dans une ambiance mouvementée que débuta la semaine, qui passa à une vitesse affolante, si bien qu'ils ne se rappelaient même plus ce qu'ils avaient fait. Lors de la dernière séance d'entraînement, le vendredi soir, Harry et Hermione s'aperçurent que leur équipe était patraque et Hermione prit alors les choses en main. Elle les encouragea, et fit tout ce qu'elle put, et ils retrouvèrent le sourire, certains étaient tout de fois crispés, mais c'était déjà ça !  
  
Puis, le grand jour arriva, après le petit déjeuner, où ils n'avaient pratiquement rien mangé, ils se rendirent sur le terrain de quidditch sous les acclamations de leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Dans les vestiaires, Harry ne se sentait absolument pas la force de motiver son équipe et se dit qu'il était un bien piètre capitaine, et cette fois encore, Hermione, plus motivée que jamais, leur fit un discours enflammé. C'est donc motivés que les lions entrèrent sur le terrain où les trois autres équipes étaient déjà présentes. Tous regardaient Dumbledore qui prit la parole :  
  
« Bienvenue à tous ! Nous allons donc commencer la sélection, l'équipe choisie, participera au tournoi et devra être soutenue par tous les élèves de Poudlard. Pour choisir cette équipe, six mini matchs seront organisés, chacun durant dix minutes. Les professeurs seront les juges et des points seront attribués en plus ou en moins à la fin du match aux deux équipes. Les juges prendront en compte les qualités de l'équipe, les joueurs, l'entente, la manière de jouer, la coordination, l'acceptation d'une défaite. Bien, je crois avoir tout dit, alors, que les matchs commencent ; En premier aura lieu Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, ensuite Serpentard contre Serdaigle, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, Poufsouffle contre Serpentard, Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle et enfin Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Bonne chance à tous. »  
  
Et sur ce, les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor se placèrent sur le terrain. Et tout d'un coup, il se mit à pleuvoir à seau. Harry afficha un sourire paisible à ses équipiers pour les rassurer, puis alla serrer la main à la capitaine de l'équipe adverse qui n'était autre que Cho Chang qui lui adressa un sourire, auquel il répondit, puis le coup de sifflet fut donné et il s'éleva dans les airs évitant des bourrasques de vent. En plein mois d'octobre, avoir un si mauvais temps, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Heureusement, il se rappela le sort qu'avait utilisé Hermione sur ses lunettes pour repousser l'eau. Et enfin, il se mit en quête du vif d'or. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait entendre les commentaires de Lee Jordan et ne savait donc absolument pas où en était le match. Mais, si le match durait dix minutes, il devrait faire vite, il se mit donc à tournoyer au- dessus du terrain, toujours sans la moindre trace du vif, puis soudain il le vit. Il survolait la tribune des Serdaigles et il fonça droit dessus. Sur son flanc droit, il voyait se rapprocher dangereusement l'attrapeuse adverse mais cette fois encore, l'éclair de feu démontra ses capacités et accéléra, Harry tendit la main, et s'empara de la petite balle dorée. Heureux, il redescendit sur le terrain, où il fut accueilli par des acclamations. Hermione était ravie mais, cependant, elle leur rappela qu'ils n'avaient pas fini, et qu'il leur restait deux matchs à disputer. Harry fut mis au courant du score du match, 180 à 30. Apparemment, le match avait du être disputé. Ils allèrent se changer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, le match de Serdaigle contre Serpentard était terminé, et Serpentard l'avait emporté 60 à 50. Puis, se fut leur tour contre l'équipe de Serdaigle, le match fut tout à fait semblable à ceux de d'habitude, sauf que lors des dernières minutes du match, contrairement à toutes les attentes, l'attrapeur des Serdaigles repéra le Vif qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et s'en empara. Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait perdu ! Il redescendit, complètement abattu sur le sol. Mais, ses amis le réconfortèrent, et reprit de la hargne et se mit à encourager à son tour les joueurs avant le match contre Serpentard, pour l'instant ils avaient 220 points car ils avaient perdu 150 à 40 contre les Serdaigles. Les Serpentard gagnèrent leur match, 160 à 40 contre les Poufsouffle. Puis, ces derniers jouèrent contre les Serdaigle et gagnèrent 160 à 50. Les Gryffondor, plus motivés que jamais, gagnèrent le terrain d'un pas assuré. Harry et Drago se serrèrent s'effleurèrent la main en guise de poignée de main, tout ne s'injuriant. On aurait pu croire qu'ils participaient à un concours à celui qui dirait le mot le plus injurieux, puis ils s'envolèrent, Harry s'éloigna du plus possible de l'attrapeur adverse, voulant se concentrer sur la recherche du vif, car il n'était pas question pour lui, qu'il perde de nouveau un match, surtout contre Malefoy. Et il l'aperçut enfin, Malefoy ne s'en était pas aperçu, il était tout en bas, en plein milieu du terrain, à quelques centimètres du sol, il descendit en trombe toute la distance qui le séparait de la victoire, il zigzagua entre joueurs, cognards, battes et autres objets et se rapprochait dangereusement du sol, s'il continuait ainsi, il allait se crasher par terre. Mais, à la dernière minute, il remonta le manche de son balai de toutes ses forces et saisit le Vif d'or. Radieux, il descendit de son balai et serra Hermione dans ses bras qui accourait vers lui. Les Gryffondor étaient en délire. Puis les joueurs de l'équipe vinrent également féliciter Harry, tous étaient aussi heureux que s'ils aient gagné la coupe de quidditch, car si leurs calculs étaient bons, il devait gagner, car ils l'avaient emporté 200 à 60 contre l'équipe de Malefoy, ils avaient d'ailleurs vu ce dernier redescendre sur le terrain, rouge de fureur. En effet, Dumbledore annonça les points supplémentaires ou négatifs accordés aux équipes :  
  
« Nous accordons aux Poufsouffle 15 points supplémentaires, ce qui leur fait 245 points, les Serdaigles ont 20 points supplémentaires ce qui leur revient à270 points, les Serpentards ont 30 points supplémentaires mais 5 points négatifs pour mauvaise fois ce qui leur fait 305 points et nous accordons également 30 points à Gryffondor pour leur brillante performance, ce qui leur fait au total 450 points. Ce qui signifie donc, que l'équipe de Gryffondor, représentera Poudlard lors du tournoi de quidditch. »  
  
Les joueurs et leurs camarades de Gryffondor étaient fous de joie, ils représenteraient Poudlard et ils avaient largement gagné la sélection. Malefoy s'était prit une belle raclée et ne viendrait plus les embêter de si tôt. Fred et Georges organisèrent une fête improvisée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor mais qui fut interrompue à minuit sous les ordres du préfet Hermione, qui fut d'ailleurs protestée. Mais Harry pensa également que s'était une sage décision, ils n'avaient pas encore gagné, la compétition ne venait que de commencer. Ils ne devaient pas s'endormir sur leurs lauriers. Ils montèrent donc se coucher, une dernière fois applaudie par leurs camarades déchaînés. Et ils s'endormirent paisiblement un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Alors ? Alors ?  
  
Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Reviewez please !!!  
  
En parlant de reviews, Merci, merci beaucoup de nous en envoyer !!! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir !! Pour l'instant on en a 15 mais on compte sur vous pour nous en mettre + Donc, Vous avez compris, Descendez jusqu'en bas de la page, Prenez votre souris, et emmenez là tout en bas à gauche, A côté de submit review il y a go, vous y êtes presque. Cliquez sur « go » et mettez nous un ptit mot !! Merci !!  
  
Maintenant nous allons remercier tous nos gentils reviewers :  
  
Sioban : Sio', y vont être jaloux si tu leur di qu'on te donne tous les chapitres en avant première !! So, on vous doit des explications ! En fait, sans vouloir raconter notre vie, on é voisines ! et on se passe nos fics en avant première ! c tout ! En effet comme tu l'a dit y aura des ptits changement, comme les cadeaux !!! * la honte !*. Mais on te préviendra ! A part ça, bonne chance avec tes fics ! en espérant que tu retrouves ton inspi !!!  
  
Kaorou : merci beaucoup, et voici la suite !  
  
Mimi : Voici la suite !  
  
Léo : Tu as oublié de nous dire qui, d'après toi l'ouvrait un peu trop ! Mais c pas grave ! merci beaucoup pour ton mot !  
  
Jo Potter : Voici la suite comme tu peux le voir ! Comment ça va finir ? Bonne question ! Quelques choses entre Ron et Hermione..*suspens !*  
  
Voilà ! On pense avoir répondu à toutes vos questions !  
  
Non ? Alors reviewez !!  
  
Le prochain chapitre fait parti de nos préférés ! Il sera intitulé :  
  
« Halloween »  
  
Et franchement, un conseil, ne le ratez pas !  
  
Comme d'habitude, on passe un ptit bonjour à tout le monde !  
  
A la semaine prochaine !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	9. Halloween

Salut every body !!!  
  
Nous voici de retour!!!! Vous allez lire un de nos chapitres préférés !! Dans ce chapitre qui devrait pourtant être réservé au quidditch, révèle en réalité tout autre chose que vous avez du remarqué !  
  
Ou peut être pas !  
  
Enfin, là au moins, c certain que vous le remarquerez !  
  
Mais après, à ce niveau là, il faudra être patients ! Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour ! Donc pour ceux qui auront compris, Il faudra attendre le début de la prochaine fic, Pour que monsieur le balafré se décoince ! (ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant quand on le connaît !)  
  
Mais rassurez vous, d'ici là, vous aurez quand même de quoi vous mettre sous la dent. !  
  
Bon, on va arrêter de parler et on va vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !  
  
@ tout à l'heure ! Dia' et Emma !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Halloween  
  
La semaine suivante, ils étaient toujours sur un petit nuage ce qui exaspérait leurs professeurs et les Serpentards. Bien évidemment, Rogue ne faisait pas exception à la règle, depuis le match, il avait enlevé une centaine de points aux joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Mais vu le nombre de points qu'ils avaient récupéré, cela ne leur avait fait ni chaud, ni froid. Depuis leur défaite mémorable ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé Drago. Il s'était retiré et avait sans cesse évité les Gryffondors, il acceptait très difficilement la défaite cuisante et se montrait très irritable.  
  
Gwen était ravie, elle s'intégrait parfaitement à Poudlard, avait de nouveaux amis et était très heureuse. Elle s'était ralliée à la cause de Harry, Ron et Hermione et les aidait dans leurs recherches destinées à vaincre Voldemort. Tous savaient que c'était peut être inutile mais cela leur permettait d'avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose et également de garder leur calme à l'arrivée du courrier le matin.  
  
Ils avaient aidé Gwen a devenir comme eux, des animagi, ils lui avaient fait rattraper les cours de retard qu'elle avait sur eux, elle deviendrait une panthère. Leurs séances se passaient bien mais cela leur prendrait beaucoup de temps, il leur fallait une concentration extrême pour effectuer des exercices très difficiles et qui n'étaient pas de tout repos car ils permettaient d'acquérir un niveau magique supérieur et ce ne serait qu'à un certain stade qu'ils pourraient devenir des animagi.  
  
Puis un soir, Hermione et Gwen arrivèrent en courrant vers les garçons qui ne les avaient pas accompagné à la bibliothèque. Hermione essoufflée dit d'un air excité :  
  
« Nous partons dans une semaine en Amérique !  
  
-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en ch?ur les garçons.  
  
-Le premier match du tournoi de quidditch inter-école aura lieu à l'Institut de Salem à New York et aura lieu le jour d'Halloween, expliqua posément Gwen bien qu'elle fut aussi excitée que son amie, nous partons dans une semaine. »  
  
Depuis Hermione et Harry faisaient subir à leurs coéquipiers des entraînements intensifs tandis que la tension augmentait. Tous étaient stressés et ils n'avaient aucune idée des adversaires qui les attendaient en Amérique. L'inquiétude était à son comble. Le professeur Mc Gonagal était chargée de les accompagner et de représenter Poudlard. Ils auraient intérêt à se tenir à carreaux. Le match serait retranscrit aux élèves de l'école par une sorte de radio, version sorcier qui les informerait du match.  
  
Le vendredi, ils furent donc dispensés de cours, par chance, ils louperaient les cours de potion et de divination. Tous étaient très énervés et tendus, voir même inquiets pour le cas d'Hermione et très peu d'entre eux avaient dormi la nuit précédente. Ils se rendirent à Pré- au- lard et de là ils prirent un portoloin.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, huit adolescents et leur professeur, tous, vêtus d'une bien étrange façon déambulèrent dans les rues de New York. Les nouveaux venus étaient un peu déboussolés parmi la foule mais leur professeur les entraîna à travers de longues avenues durant environ dix minutes, puis, elle s'arrêta soudainement devant un immense gratte- ciel. Les lumières réfléchissaient sur les vitres et les aveuglaient. Puis, à la suite de la sous-directrice de Poudlard, ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Tous les élèves étaient bien étonnés, ils n'avaient pas imaginé ne serait ce qu'une seule seconde que l'Institut de Salem puisse être un gratte-ciel mais après tout, ils étaient à New York, et ils se fondaient parfaitement dans l'univers moldu. Une femme apparue devant eux, elle mesurait dans les 1 mètres 70, était mince, portait une longue robe bleu marine et avait un air enjoué. Elle s'avança, tout sourire vers Minerva Mc Gonagal qu'elle serra contre elle au plus grand étonnement des élèves de cette dernière :  
  
« Je suis enchantée de vous revoir Minerva, c'est vraiment une excellente idée ce tournoi, surtout par les temps qui courent, puis, se tournant vers l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle ajouta ; bonjour à tous, je suis la directrice de l'Institut de Salem. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à New York. Vous pourrez monter au 112 ème étage, dit-elle tout en désignant les ascenseurs, où vous trouverez deux chambres qui vous sont réservées. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour, bien qu'il soit de courte durée. »  
  
Sur ce, ils laissèrent la directrice de leur maison sans trop de regrets et exécutèrent les ordres qui leur avaient été donnés. Ils étaient très impressionnés par l'Institut de Salem. L'ascenseur était gigantesque, il pouvait contenir une trentaine de personnes. A l'intérieur, il y avait déjà une dizaine d'élèves qui observaient les nouveaux venus avec curiosité. Ils appuyèrent sur le bouton 102 et immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Stupéfaits, ils se rendirent donc dans l'une des chambres. Etrangement, il n'y en avait que deux à l'étage. En réalité, la chambre ressemblait plutôt à un véritable appartement. Il y avait deux chambres séparées, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de bain, et un énorme bureau où quatre chaises étaient disposées autour d'une grande table en bois. Dans le salon ils trouvèrent une enveloppe qui leur était destinée. Dedans se trouvaient les instructions et les règles de l'Institut.  
  
Ce n'était pas du tout comme à Poudlard. Tous les élèves étaient vraiment indépendants. Ils devaient faire seuls leur cuisine, leur ménage, leur lessive, leur travail dans leur chambre, et lorsqu'ils se réunissaient avec tous leurs camarades, ils se rendaient dans la salle de conférence. C'était étrange, mais la liberté qu'ils possédaient leur plût énormément. La chambre des filles était quasiment identique à celle des garçons. Jusqu'à huit heures du soir ils se reposèrent, s'installèrent, et dînèrent. En fait le procédé était semblable à celui de Poudlard, ils avaient une carte avec tous les plats et ils commandaient ce qu'ils désiraient mais ils devaient faire la vaisselle et mettre la table.  
  
Vers neuf heures, les filles les rejoignirent et ils passèrent un agréable moment, riant aux plaisanteries de Fred et Georges. Rien de tel pour décompresser après une fatigante journée ! Mais à dix heures tout le monde se coucha pour se préparer au match qui les attendait le lendemain à onze heures.  
  
Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés à neuf heures par Hermione qui tambourinait contre la porte de la chambre, cette dernière voulait qu'ils soient réveillés pour jouer. Elle les força tous à avaler quelque chose et ne cessait de les encourager en leur disant et leur répétant sans cesse des conseils. Cela les exaspérait mais au moins, cela les motivait bien qu'ils soient extrêmement tendus, stressés et inquiets. Harry avait la gorge sèche et était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé et il réduisait nerveusement une feuille de papier en miette pour se concentrer sur quelque chose mais sans grand succès. Tous étaient très, très nerveux et le plus dur fût lorsqu'ils durent attendre dans le salon pendant l'heure précédant le match. Tous étaient assis dans de grands fauteuils et ils étaient incapables de prononcer le moindre mot pour briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé.  
  
Puis l'heure fatidique arriva. Vêtus de leurs robes de quidditch noires, frappées à l'écusson de Poudlard, ils se rendirent aussi lentement qu'ils le purent. Ils devaient se rendre au dernier étage où se situait d'après le plan le terrain de quidditch ce qui les avait particulièrement étonné, mais Hermione leur avait expliqué, non sans appréhension, qu'il s'agissait sans doute de quidditch de salle. Bien évidemment tout le monde l'avait regardée avec des yeux comme des soucoupes et le rat de bibliothèque de la bande s'était lancé dans ses explications :  
  
« Le jeu n'a pas lieu en plein air mais dans une grande salle et le sol est fait de parquet, c'est donc complètement différent du quidditch que nous connaissons, nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper des conditions climatiques mais nous ne bénéficierons pas des courants pour nous porter. »  
  
Elle semblait inquiète et Harry avait le ventre qui le tiraillait, il n'avait jamais autant stressé mais ils n'avaient jamais joué sur un terrain comme celui-ci. Puis ils se rendirent au terrain de quidditch.  
  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et ils restèrent stupéfaits. Une immense salle s'étendait devant eux, si grande qu'on n'en distinguait pas le plafond. Deux tribunes étaient dressées en arc de cercle autour du terrain et le sol, comme l'avait dit Hermione, était effectivement en parquet. Tout autour, d'immenses baies vitrées avaient remplacé les murs. Ils devraient faire attention de ne pas oublier que le terrain était délimité, il ne s'agissait pas de se prendre une vitre! Harry était de plus en plus inquiet, il n'aimait pas le changement et la nouveauté car souvent il y découvrait de mauvaises surprises et aujourd'hui leur expérience ne leur servirait à rien, ils ne pourraient se fier qu'à leur talent.  
  
Dans les tribunes, une immense foule de couleur rouge était présente. Des stands, au bas des gradins offraient coca cola, hamburgers, frites, sodas, bonbons, chips et autres produits américains en tout genre ainsi que des effigies et des drapeaux pour supporter l'équipe américaine. Ron avait voulu s'y rendre mais il avait rencontré le regard noir que lui avait lancé Hermione qui l'avait maintenu en place.  
  
L'équipe anglaise avait été si impressionnée qu'elle n'avait même pas vu leur professeur qui les avait rejoint. Elle tremblait légèrement, sûrement d'appréhension et leur avait expliqué qu'ils rejoindraient le terrain lorsqu'ils auraient été appelés. La directrice de l'Institut de Salem, une férue de quidditch, ferait elle-même les commentaires du match. Le c?ur de Harry battait la chamade et il serrait autant qu'il le pouvait le manche de son balai pour tenter de se calmer. Il devait être blanc comme un linge. Mais il ne s'apaisa que lorsqu'il rencontra le sourire de Gwen, et d'un coup, le stress disparut totalement, et il fut lui aussi, capable de répondre à son sourire. Ils étaient fin prêts. La voix d'Elena O'Connel résonna dans tout le stade, à présent bondé :  
  
« Bienvenue à tous à ce tournoi inter-école de quidditch. Aujourd'hui aura lieu le tout premier match. Il opposera l'Institut de Salem à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Dans l'équipe américaine, les joueurs sont Liz Adam, Marc Johns, Bill Moody, John Saville, Jack Snith, Tom Callaghan et Arthur Spencer. Leur coach est Kelly Taylor. Les joueurs anglais sont Ronald Weasley, Gwendolyne Smith, Fred Weasley, Georges Weasley, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet et Harry Potter. Leur coach est Hermione Granger. Que le match commence ! »  
  
Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain. Les Gryffondor découvrirent enfin leurs adversaires, ils devaient être âgés de 15 à 16 ans et n'étaient pas, du moins en apparence de véritables brutes, au moins un point rassurant ! Mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Harry alla serrer la main de Liz Adam qui était la capitaine et la goal de l'équipe adverse. Et le match tant attendu put enfin commencer. La commentatrice se remit à parler tandis que Harry s'élevait du sol, il n'aimait pas énormément le quidditch de salle. Mais l'avantage c'était qu'il pouvait suivre les commentaires du match sans difficultés et qu'il avait une excellente vision pour repérer le Vif d'or.  
  
D'après les commentaires, ils ne commençaient pas très bien le match, sûrement à cause du terrain, ils étaient menés 30 à 0. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Gwen marqua un superbe but, ce qui redonna du punch à l'équipe anglaise. Le match avait commencé depuis une heure déjà et Harry n'avait toujours pas aperçu le Vif alors qu'il en avait grand besoin car son équipe était en difficultés, ils étaient menés 90 à 50. Puis soudain, dans la vitre, il vit un reflet doré, il ne fit ni une ni deux, il plongea, à toute vitesse vers la petite balle. L'attrapeur adverse ne s'en aperçut que trop tard, Harry s'était emparé de la balle avec une telle rapidité qu'il ne s'était même pas lancé à sa poursuite.  
  
Harry était ravi, tous les joueurs, ainsi qu'Hermione qui avait enfourché son balai et les avait rejoints, ses coéquipiers ne cessaient de serrer Harry dans leurs bras ou de le féliciter. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'aperçurent que tout le monde quittait les gradins, déçus des performances de leur équipe. Harry aperçut la capitaine de l'équipe adverse en bas du terrain. Elle avait l'air extrêmement triste. Hermione fit un signe de tête vers sa direction. Harry acquiesça et descendit en piqué vers elle. Il alla lui remonter le moral mais il ne vit pas que le sourire de Gwen avait soudainement disparu, bien que cela ne passa inaperçu à Hermione dont le sourire de cette dernière s'élargit encore plus. Puis tous redescendirent sur le sol en compagnie de Harry où Mc Gonagal les attendait. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et les félicita. Mais elle leur annonça une nouvelle qui les fit perdre leur sourire :  
  
« Je vous félicite tous ! Par contre il y a un changement de programme, nous partirons demain, comme convenu mais ce soir, vous serez invités après le dîner à un bal d'Halloween. Vous serez obligé d'y participer, dit - elle en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Je vous laisse, à ce soir. »  
  
Tous avaient perdu leurs sourires, mais tout d'un coup ils se mirent à éclater de rire en voyant la tête d'un Harry complètement désemparé. Puis Fred invita Katy, Georges invita Alicia et même Ron invita Hermione. Il n'avait donc plus d'alternative et invita donc Gwen à l'accompagner, non sans rougir. Ils passèrent l'après midi tous réunis, reparlant du match et d'autres choses.  
  
Puis vers sept heures les filles rentrèrent, prétextant qu'elles devaient aller préparer le dîner. Ron et Harry se demandaient bien ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir se mettre puisqu'ils n'avaient pas emporté leurs robes de soirées, lorsque Georges et Fred entrèrent dans leur chambre complètement parés ! Bien sur ! Comment n'y avaient ils pas pensé plus tôt ! Ils sortirent leurs baguettes et firent apparaître leurs robes devant eux. Fred portait une robe violette et des paillettes argentées dans les cheveux, son frère jumeau portait une robe rouge vif et s'était teint les cheveux en or ce qui lui avait valu les moqueries d'Harry et de Ron lui disant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de montrer autant les couleurs de sa maison. Ron portait une robe couleur bleu de prusse. Harry portait toujours une robe vert émeraude mais, quelque peu différentes de celle qu'il avait l'année précédente. Harry tremblait. Il avait encore plus d'appréhension de danser avec Gwen qu'il n'en avait avant le match. Ron, lui, au lieu de lui remonter le moral, ne faisait que se moquer de lui, et on appelle ça un ami ? ! Ils dînèrent, bien que Harry n'avala pas grand chose, puis ils allèrent chercher les filles.  
  
Ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit la porte, elle était superbe, elle portait une robe bleu ciel, une cape argentée flottait derrière elle et elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon. Elle appela les autres filles qui vinrent la rejoindre, Katie était vêtue d'une robe rose bonbon et ne portait pas de cape. Alicia portait une robe noire mais d'une grande élégance. Quant à Gwen, elle portait une robe rouge sans manche et une longue cape dorée flottait au-dessus de ses épaules nues. Elle avait un léger maquillage doré et avait ses longs cheveux noirs tressés parmi lesquels des fils d'or s'étaient glissés. Elle était superbe et Harry resta béat ce qui fit rougir sa cavalière. Ils descendirent à la salle de conférence qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Harry, sa cavalière au bras se sentait désormais plus à l'aise, sans parler de Fred et Georges qui faisaient les pitres.  
  
La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et laissa découvrir aux quatre couples un univers enchanté, il y avait une véritable forêt vierge, peuplée de chauve- souris, d'araignées, de citrouilles, des potions originales, des bruits étranges et effrayants et parmi tous cela des bancs bien solitaires et bien isolés étaient disposés ça et là. Les huit joueurs comprirent qu'il s'agissait là d'un labyrinthe qui leur permettait d'arriver au bal. Après avoir parcouru le lugubre labyrinthe sans trop d'encombres, ils découvrirent une lourde porte en fer forgé qui permettait d'accéder à une salle clôturée de hauts remparts fortifiés.  
  
Ils poussèrent la porte, et ils découvrirent une immense salle, très décorée et évidemment aux couleurs d'Halloween, la seule lumière était celle de la pleine lune qui baignait les couples qui dansaient au milieu de la salle d'une lumière tamisée. De petits feux étaient disposés de part et d'autre, encerclés par des bancs. Dans le fond, une table offrait quelques rafraîchissements ou au contraire quelques boissons chaudes. L'orchestre était constitué de squelettes qui étrangement étaient très vivants. Comme à Poudlard, quelques fantômes sillonnaient parmi les élèves.  
  
Un peu perdus, les Anglais allèrent s'asseoir à une table et commencèrent a discuter mais Alicia prétexta qu'elle avait froid et enleva son cavalier qu'elle conduisit à la piste de danse, quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent bientôt rejoints par leurs coéquipiers. Ils dansèrent pendant plus de deux heures sans s'arrêter, et Harry et Ron s'étaient découvert des talents cachés de danseurs, bien sur pas de danse classique, mais ils se débrouillaient pas trop mal. Mais vers minuit, ils durent s'arrêter de danser car le bal se terminait, déjà, il ne restait plus qu'une dizaine de couple sur la piste. Ils s'en allèrent donc, mais prirent tout leur temps pour parcourir le labyrinthe. Ils remontèrent à l'étage 112 et leur soirée se termina là. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, mais toutes ses festivités les avaient épuisés, et Harry se serrait endormi immédiatement s'il ne s'était pas remémoré toute la soirée avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
On espère que vous avez aimé ! Alors ? Là on pense quand même que vous avez compris de quoi on parlait ! Si vous avez toujours pas compris ou si vous voulez en discuter, reviewez !!!!! Vous savez qu'on adore ça !!!  
  
En parlant de reviews.merci beaucoup !!! On a pour l'instant 19 reviews !!! Et on va y répondre, alors. Commençons tout d'abord par :  
  
Lunenoir : Voici la suite, et pour ce est d'écrire la suite, en réalité, elle est déjà finie ! juste quelques petites retouches !  
  
Cclia : T'as adoré ? Alors je pense que t'aimeras beaucoup ce chapitre!!  
  
Galaad : L'originalité ? T'en veux ? Ben lis ce chapitre !!!! Autrement, donne nous des idées !!! C vrai que c pas original, mais on les vois mal en hamster , en cochon d'Inde et en souris ! Pour l'héritier, y aura, justement, de l'originalité !! faut être patient !!!merci tout de même de nous dire que notre fic est bien écrite !So, si tu veux de l'originalité, ça arrive !!!mais faut le temps de le mettre en place !  
  
Pauline Snape : merci !! Gwen, la fille de Sirius ? Nan, se serait trop beau ! Et on peux te dire qu'elle aimerait sans aucun problème changer de parents !!!Une petite prophétie.ça se pourrait bien, même si ce n'est pas exactement ça !2 ou 4 élus ? Il y aura 4 personnes concernées dans cette « prophétie » mais ce n'est peut être pas celles qu'on croit.*suspens !* C super sympa ce que tu nous dis là !!!nan, nan, c vraiment franchement qu'on te le dit, ça nous vraiment fait, très , très plaisir.  
  
Continuez à nous mettre des reviews, et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions !!  
  
Un ptit bonjour à tt le monde comme d'ab !  
  
Le prochain chapitre sera :  
  
« Héritiers et nouvelle identité »  
  
Dans ce chapitre il y aura de très nombreuses révélations, peut être trop d'ailleurs ! C'est un peu le chapitre qui fait le pilier central de la fic ! Bon, en gros c sur lui que tout démarre et cela expliquera bien des choses ! C'est un chapitre peut être un peu confus, enfin, vous verrez bien ! Et puis si vous avez des questions, Mettez nous une ptite review !! Donc, Comme d'ab, A la semaine prochaine ! @+ Dia' et Emma 


	10. Héritiers et nouvelle identité

Merci, merci infiniment !!!!!!! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça nous a fait plaisir toutes vos reviews !!!!!! Ça donne vraiment du baume au c?ur, Et on vous jure même, si cela vous plait toujours autant de faire le tome 6 !(qui commence déjà !) Lorsqu'on est allé sur fanfic et qu'on a vu 30 reviews, on a d'abord pensé qu'ils s'étaient plantés ! Mais apparemment non ! Donc, une fois encore, merci beaucoup ! On répondra aux reviews à la fin de ce chapitre ! En parlant du chapitre. C'est un des plus longs !! Celui ci est un peu particulier, et Dia', ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. Non pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressant, mais tout est dévoilé. Plus beaucoup de mystères !*snif* Donc, vous allez beaucoup mieux comprendre notre mystérieuse et pauvre Gwen. Pour l'instant, aux privilégiés qui ont eu la fic en avance, la plupart non pas trouvé ça lourd, mais.on a un peu de mal avec Dumblie. Paceque bien qu'y soit pénible à ne jamais rien dire, là, c'est la seule chose qu'on ne puisse pas lui reprocher ! Enfin ! Bonne lecture ! @tout à l'heure Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du ph?nix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Les persos et le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas MAIS Gwendolyne Smith nous appartient ! na !  
Chapitre 10  
  
Héritiers et nouvelle identité  
C'est donc très fatiguée que l'équipe de quidditch rentra le lendemain à Poudlard. Ils n'avaient envie de faire qu'une seule chose, aller se coucher, mais leurs camarades ne l'entendaient pas ainsi. Dès leur entrée, ils eurent de véritables ovations et furent acclamés jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne réclame le silence et qu'il ne les félicite à son tour. Tous avaient retrouvé des sourires radieux et ils furent portés en triomphe jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Là, leurs camarades réclamèrent le récit complet de leur escapade et ils furent donc obligés de se lancer dans de grandes et longues explications. Puis, enfin, au bout de deux heures, ils furent libérés par leurs condisciples et ils purent se reposer. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils se couchèrent à quatre heures de l'après-midi et ne se relevèrent que vers sept heures le lendemain matin.  
  
Au petit déjeuner, ils descendirent tous les huit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rien que pour énerver les Serpentards. En effet, Malefoy, à leur arrivée se renfrogna encore plus, alors que leurs autres camarades ne cessaient de les complimenter. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du courrier. En effet, en même temps, la plupart des élèves se saisirent de leurs journaux et découvrirent l'article qu'ils cherchaient.  
  
« Poudlard, une entrée fracassante au tournoi de quidditch !  
  
Le tout premier match du tournoi de quidditch inter-école a eu lieu le week- end dernier à New York. Il opposait l'Institut de Salem à l'école de Poudlard. Cette dernière a remporté brillamment son premier match, l'emportant 200 à 90 contre les Américains. »  
  
En- dessous, une photo qui montrait l'équipe victorieuse de Poudlard illustrait l'article.  
  
Cette journée commençait à ravir. Surtout quand Malefoy lança rageusement son journal par terre qu'il piétina nerveusement et sortie, tel une furie de la grande salle, sous les rires et les moqueries des Gryffondor. Harry, lui, reprit son journal, comme si de rien n'était ; il le feuilleta de long en large, mais rien, toujours rien, il n'y avait rien à faire, pas la moindre trace d'article évoquant Voldemort ou ses mangemorts. Evidemment, il n'aimait pas savoir qu'ils provoquaient toutes sortes de massacres mais au moins ils faisaient quelque chose, alors que là, il ne se passait rien, c'était définitivement plus angoissant, Voldemort préparerait -il quelque chose contre lui ? Bien sûr, il connaissait la réponse mais quelle était la véritable question.  
  
Heureusement, ses amis qui s'étaient rendu compte de son inquiétude, l'avait rassuré et ils avaient multiplié les recherches et les séances d'entraînements. Ils avaient trouvé beaucoup de choses bénéfiques, ils avaient appris de nouveaux sorts extrêmement puissants mais dangereux, ils devaient donc être extrêmement vigilants. L'avantage était que leurs puissances magiques augmentaient plus vite et cela permettait d'avancer plus vite dans leur métamorphose en animagi ; en revanche, leurs nouvelles puissances magiques inquiétaient les professeurs, ils se doutaient qu'ils faisaient quelque chose et cela les embêtait car ils étaient bien plus avancés dans le programme que les autres élèves.  
  
Du coup, ils étaient obligés de diminuer leurs puissances magiques lors de leurs cours. Les séances de quidditch devenaient de plus en plus rudes au fur et à mesure que l'hiver approchait mais Hermione et Harry devenaient de plus en plus intransigeants avec leurs joueurs. Les dossiers des élèves se remplissaient petit à petit alors que les Buses, se rapprochaient.  
  
Leur nouveau professeur des forces du mal, était une femme, mais qui avait su se faire respecter avec autorité dès le premier cours, depuis tous se tenaient à carreaux, elle était d'une immense puissance magique mais était une femme distante et très étrange, à ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, elle pouvait contrôler les éléments naturels, mais outre ces pouvoirs, elle donnait l'impression de pouvoir lire en vous comme dans un livre.  
  
Cette année, les cours se passaient mieux que les années précédentes, et les quatre amis en profitaient pour faire quelques farces ou être plus dissipés sauf en cours de potion où Rogue ne leur permettait aucune erreur. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas, car, pour se venger, les quatre Gryffondor avaient mis en place un plan diabolique, ils s'étaient procuré le mot de passe du bureau de Rogue et un jour où il s'était absenté, ils avaient pénétré dans ses appartements, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité et avaient remplacé le shampoing de Rogue par une potion qu'ils avaient concoctée.  
  
Le résultat avait été fulgurant. Le lendemain, Rogue avait fait irruption dans la grande salle rouge de colère et les cheveux roses vifs ! A son arrivée toute la salle avait éclaté de rire mais l'état dans lequel était leur professeur de potions les avait immédiatement calmés, il s'était dirigé, furibond, vers la table des Gryffondor où il s'était précipité sur Harry qu'il avait saisi par le col de sa robe. Ce dernier, un peu surpris avait été pris de court et n'avait pas réagi mais le professeur Mc Gonagal était venu à la rescousse de son capitaine de quidditch et l'avait libéré des griffes de Rogue.  
  
Depuis, le professeur de potion s'était montré plus injuste que jamais envers les Gryffondor, si jamais s'était possible ! Mais en tous cas, ils étaient fiers de leur blague, car Rogue n'avait réussi à enlever la lotion qu'au bout d'une semaine et Ron avait dit, ironiquement bien sûr, dommage, les cheveux rose bonbon lui allaient pourtant bien ! Bref, tout le monde s'amusait bien à Poudlard, à part bien sûr les victimes des maraudeurs en herbe comme ils avaient été surnommés, ce qui leur avait fait grand plaisir.  
  
Harry avait changé, et il devenait plus sûr de lui et plus mûr. Mais l'inconvénient fut lors du cours de potion lorsque Rogue les provoquait et qu'il s'était moqué du surnom qui avait été attribué aux quatre Gryffondors, et que Harry avait répliqué qu'il en était fier, son professeur avait explosé, et les avait collé tous les quatre en retenue, mais le pire pour lui, fut sans doute quand Harry lui répondit par un grand sourire facétieux qui en disait long. Il était bien le digne fils de son père.  
  
Puis, un jour, vers le 10 novembre, ils s'entraînaient à devenir des animagi, lorsque soudain, Harry qui s'entraînai déjà depuis deux longues heures sans interruption vit enfin le fruit de trois mois de travail intensif. Il fut violemment projeté à quatre pattes sur le sol et il sentit son corps se transformer, un peu comme lorsqu'il avait prit la potion de polynectar mais sans la douleur, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, durant la métamorphose il avait fermé les yeux mais lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa vision avait complètement changé, il ne percevait pas complètement les contours des objets dans la pièce et voyait des couleurs floues, sûrement par manque d'habitude, par contre, son odorat et son ouïe s'étaient considérablement améliorées. En tous cas ils put voir assez distinctement l'effarement et la frayeur qu'il avait provoqué à ses trois amis, il voulu en rire mais à la place, il ne sortit de sa gueule qu'un rugissement effroyable, et là ce fut au tour de ses amis de rire.  
  
Puis il se concentra et redevint un être humain et put rire avec ses amis qui le félicitaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville, transit de peur fit irruption dans la pièce et leur dit, effrayé, qu'il avait entendu un rugissement, les quatre amis s'étaient regardé et étaient repartis dans leur fou rire mais, comme le fit remarquer Hermione, une fois calmée, heureusement que Harry s'était retransformé, à l'avenir ils devraient être plus prudents.  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Gwen avait réussi à se métamorphoser en une splendide panthère noire. Mais il avait fallu quinze jours supplémentaires à Ron et Hermione pour, à leur tour se transformer. Ces deux là se chamaillait continuellement ce qui faisait bien rire Gwen et Harry, qui eux, avait compris depuis bien longtemps la raison de leurs disputes. Et le fait qu'ils se transforment en même temps, en un magnifique chat tigré et en un chien fou au poil roux, avait été, une nouvelle fois, une excuse pour se quereller.  
  
Gwen et Harry, lassés de leurs disputes s'étaient promis de faire ouvrir les yeux de leurs amis. Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme ils l'auraient voulu ; lorsque Gwen avait rejoint Hermione à la bibliothèque, elle avait fait mine d'être plongée dans une lecture passionnante et l'avait ignoré, bien qu'elle tenait son livre à l'envers. Et Ron, dès que Harry avait tenté d'abordé le sujet, n'avait cessé de la traiter de tous les noms, et l'avait prit pour un fou lorsqu'il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait. Du coup, Ron et Hermione qui faisaient la tête, respectivement à Harry et Gwen, s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux et Gwen et Harry tous les deux, mais la querelle ne dura évidemment pas, et ils s'étaient réconciliés. Ce qui était tout de même plus pratique, surtout lors des séances d'entraînements de quidditch.  
  
Pour fêter leur réconciliation, ils étaient allés, en douce, bien évidemment, chercher des bières au beurre et toutes sortes de friandises à Pré-au-Lard. Et ils s'étaient aménagé une petite fête dans une salle vide, qu'ils avaient pris soin d'aménagé, désormais, ils s'étaient totalement appropriés la petite salle, qu'ils avaient découvert par hasard, et depuis, ils s'entraînaient et préparaient leurs coups dans la salle qui était devenue leur quartier général et ils avaient même installé un code d'accès qu'ils changeaient régulièrement.  
  
Après s'être bien amusés, ils étaient allés se promener, sous leurs formes d'animagi bien sûr, dans la forêt interdite, où ils ne craignaient rien, puisque Harry sous sa forme de jeune lion et Gwen sous sa forme de guépard faisaient déguerpir toutes les créatures y compris les loups-garous et les araignées au grand plaisir de Ron. Seuls les centaures ne se laissaient pas abuser, et ils s'étaient liés d'amitié avec les animagi à qui ils étaient d'une aide précieuse et leurs apprenaient des brides de phrases, comme toujours, sur l'avancée de Voldemort.  
  
Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus des animagi, Sirius leur écrivait fréquemment et leur disait de faire attention et de ne surtout pas sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard ! C'était un comble, après tout ce que lui-même avait fait ! Mais cela avait, tout de même pour effet de faire culpabiliser son neveu, mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher les quatre maraudeurs en herbe de s'amuser.  
  
Puis, un matin, le professeur Mac Gonagal était venue voir Harry et lui avait demandé de l'accompagner, ainsi que Gwen mais avait refusé que Ron et Hermione les accompagnent. Un peu étonnés, se demandant de quoi on pouvait bien les accuser cette fois-ci, ils suivirent la sous directrice jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, elle leur donna le mot de passe et les laissa là. Harry frappa à la porte et le directeur les invita à entrer dans son bureau. Ce dernier était assis et les attendait, un peu impressionnés, ils s'assirent sur les chaises devant le bureau. Le directeur prit la parole :  
  
« Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous faire venir ici, sans la moindre raison apparente mais ce que je vais vous dire est d'une extrême importance, ce n'est pas une nouvelle, ce n'est peut être pas le meilleur moment pour vous le dire mais.. Bien, je crois que Harry t'a tout raconté de ses périples ? Dit le directeur en s'adressant à Gwen, qui hocha la tête, quelque peu intimidée par le puissant sorcier ; Harry, je suppose que tu te rappelles ta deuxième année, du combat contre Jedusor ? Tu te rappelles l'épée de Godric Gryffondor qui était sortie du choixpeau magique, à cette époque tu te posais beaucoup de question envers les maisons de Poudlard et de ses descendants et à l'époque je t'avais dit que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait trouver cette épée dans le choixpeau, mais ce n'était pas totalement vrai, en vérité, seul, le descendant de Gryffondor pouvait la découvrir, et ce descendant Harry, c'est toi. »  
  
Harry redescendit difficilement sur terre. Qu'était en train de lui dire Dumbledore, lui, Harry Potter serait le descendant du célèbre Godric Gryffondor ? C'était impossible ! Des milliers de questions s'embrouillaient dans sa tête ! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ?..Et Gwen ? Que faisait -elle là ? Dumbledore reprit la parole, coupant court les réflexions de Harry :  
  
« Si je vous ai fait venir c'était pour vous annoncer trois grandes nouvelles qui vont bouleverser votre vie, j'aurais aimé attendre plus longtemps mais le temps presse. Ce que je vais vous dire est très grave et je crains que vous ne le preniez mal, mais vous devez au contraire rester soudés, quoi qu'il arrive, il reprit son souffle et se tourna de nouveau vers Gwen ,qui, sous le regard perçant du directeur, se recroquevilla dans son fauteuil. Gwen, si tu es venue ici, c'est par ce que je t'ai fait venir pour que tu y découvre ton passé, ton présent et ton futur. Je sais que tu ignores l'identité de tes parents, il prit une profonde inspiration, ta mère était une brave femme très forte, très puissante et très courageuse, autrefois, elle était à Poudlard, et comme toi elle était à Gryffondor ; ton père, lui aussi était à Poudlard mais appartenait à la maison des Serpentards, puis tes parents sont tombés amoureux et plus tard tu es née. Mais, ta mère est décédée par accident et ton père.étant , en danger, t'a placée dans un orphelinat de moldus, et, ton père a disparu pendant plusieurs année ; Mais, l'année dernière, il a réapparu, son nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. »  
  
Non ! C'est impossible, Dumbledore divaguait, Gwen.la fille de Voldemort, c'est impossible, c'est inimaginable. Harry avait ses yeux verts écarquillés, mais Gwen, ne sachant pas qui était Jeudusor, ne comprenait pas la réaction de Harry et de Dumbledore. D'ailleurs elle prit timidement la parole :  
  
« Excusez-moi, mais je crois ne pas avoir très bien compris ou alors j'ignore quelque chose mais.  
  
-Elle ne sait pas qui sait ? Demanda Dumbledore à Harry en coupant, au passage, la parole à Gwen.  
  
-Gwen, dit Harry avec le ton le plus de calme qu'il était capable de réunir dans une situation pareille, ton père, Tom Elvis Jedusor, est connu dans le monde entier, mais se sert d'un surnom, il est Lord Voldemort.  
  
-Quoi ? Tu, tu rigoles Harry ? Vous divaguez complètement, dit Gwen presque terrorisée et se levant de sa chaise, ce n'est pas possible, je, je ne peux pas être la fille de Voldemort ! »  
  
Dumbledore se leva et tenta de calmer, la jeune fille qui était complètement terrifiée, perdue. Harry, lui était tétanisé, abasourdi, il était incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste. Dumbledore prononça un sort qui devait agir comme un calmant car Gwen se calma et se rassit sur sa chaise.  
  
« Sachez que je suis désolé de tout vous apprendre comme ça, je sais que cela va provoquer chez vous un véritable choc, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Bien, ce que je vais vous dire est tout de même un peu plus heureux, d'abord, sachez qu'il peut y avoir une multitude de descendants, même des dizaines ; hors à notre époque, il en existe quatre, du moins, qui descendent de Gryffondor et de Serpentard, Lord Voldemort, Harry, moi-même et Gwen, du fait qu'elle est la fille de Voldemort. Cette dernière était complètement abasourdie, elle apprenait qu'elle était la fille de son ennemi, il y avait de quoi être choqué ! Hors, vu la progression de Voldemort, nous n'avons plus d'autres solutions pour le stopper que de convoquer l'ordre du ph?nix. Cet ordre permet de donner aux descendants des pouvoirs élémentaires comme le feu, l'eau, le vent. Il y a longtemps, l'ordre du ph?nix avait déjà été convoqué et Voldemort et moi-même y avions été convoqués. Pour cela, il faut la puissance de sept sorciers d'une grande puissance magique. Les pouvoirs de ces sept sorciers permettent d'éveiller la véritable nature du ph?nix qui transmet ses pouvoirs véritables mais ensuite, une fois privé de ses pouvoirs, il meurt. Ce que je vais vous demander est d'une extrême importance et est sûrement une des plus graves décisions que vous prendrez dans votre vie. Bien sûr, je sais que vous n'êtes que des enfants mais sachez que j'aurai franchement aimé faire autrement. Voulez vous faire partie de l'ordre du ph?nix et recevoir un pouvoir supérieur qui vous servira à anéantir Lord Voldemort ? Le sorcier resta quelques minutes sans parler puis il reprit. Bien sûr je ne vous demande pas une réponse immédiate, surtout à toi Gwen mais je la veux demain. Je vous laisserai la journée pour y réfléchir et vous remettre de vos émotions et vous dispenserais de cours pour aujourd'hui. Mais c'est une grave décision. Et il nous manque deux membres de l'ordre. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Je suis désolé, mais je dois me rendre au ministère pour un rendez-vous. Ça va Gwendolyne ? »  
  
L'interpellée hocha très lentement la tête, elle était pétrifiée par ses nouvelles et il y avait de quoi, elle venait d'apprendre que son père était vivant, mais manque de chance, c'était le sorcier le plus malfaisant de la planète et elle allait devoir le détruire ! Charmantes retrouvailles de famille ! Elle se leva, chancelante de son siège et Harry la prit par le bras, pas beaucoup plus frais qu'elle et ils quittèrent lentement le bureau directorial. Ils marchèrent durant de longues heures dans le parc, sans prononcer le moindre mot, puis ils s'écroulèrent dans l'herbe fraîche. Harry sentait que son amie était complètement perdue, mais il ne pouvait l'aider pour la bonne raison qu'il l'était autant qu'elle. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne le leur avait-il pas dit cela plus tôt et un peu plus en douceur ? Le temps devait presser car ce n'était pas son genre.  
  
Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, tous deux allongés dans l'herbe en contemplant les nuages, perdus dans leurs pensées. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du temps qui passaient, ils avaient l'impression d'être perdus, abandonnés, laissés de tous, et d'avoir vécu dans un monde chimérique. Y avait il encore beaucoup de choses qui leur étaient ainsi cachées ? Harry ne savait quoi penser, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Gwen, son amie, qui à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait le faisait rougir, la fille de Voldemort, une Gryffondor ? Et lui ? Descendant de Gryffondor, lui qui aurait du être à Serpentard ? Puis, la journée passa, avec toujours autant de questions sans réponses, si ce n'est plus. Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils rejoignirent le château, toujours sans un mot, il leur semblait, que dans l'état où ils étaient, ils n'avaient même plus besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Les bonnes parties de rigolades, les blagues qu'ils faisaient à Rogue, pourraient-ils jamais redevenir aussi innocents qu'ils l'étaient ?  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent sur eux, inquiets, les bombardant de questions. Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil mais Gwen, n'y tenant plus, se précipita vers le dortoir des filles, et Harry la comprenait bien, surtout que lui encore, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, mais elle, elle débarquait complètement dans un univers qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un monde où le danger était constamment présent, et où la mort les attendait à tous les coins de rue. Hermione et Ron, un peu perdus se tournèrent vers Harry, mais ce dernier, ne pouvant se résigner à leur faire un récit détaillé, leur murmura un vague « demain » et monta se coucher. Il ne dormit pas. Tourmenté et inquiet, pour lui, pour Gwen et pour l'avenir. Son destin le rattrapait une fois de plus. Ne serait-il jamais tranquille ?  
  
Le lendemain, il retrouva Gwen dans la grande salle en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione qui tentaient désespérément de la faire parler. Harry vint à la rescousse de son amie, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet. Il expliqua à ses amis la situation en quelques mots :  
  
« Bonjour, comme vous avez pu le voir, nous ne sommes pas de bonne humeur car nous avons appris, hier, des choses extrêmement graves et nous n'avons pas le c?ur d'en parler, alors je vous en supplie, ne nous demandez rien là- dessus tant que nous ne serrons pas prêts à vous en parler, car, nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. »  
  
Ron et Hermione avaient compris, ils commençaient à être habitués et ils savaient qu'ils le leur diraient plus tard. Mais cela ne les empêchaient pas de s'inquiéter pour leurs amis qui, vu les cernes qui soulignaient leurs yeux, n'avaient pas fermé l'?il de la nuit. Puis ils quittèrent la table, avant de partir Harry leur dit qu'ils allaient voir Dumbledore.  
  
Ce dernier les attendait. De toute évidence il comptait beaucoup sur leurs réponses. Et celle de Harry ne se fit pas attendre :  
  
« Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du ph?nix. » Ce fut tout, la seule phrase qu'il fut capable de prononcer mais il sût que c'était la bonne. Gwen, restait toujours aussi muet, elle regarda Harry et celui-ci lui fit un bref sourire pour l'encourager. Elle soupira et dit :  
  
« Je veux faire partie de l'Ordre du ph?nix et combattre Voldemort, c'est la seule chose que je puisse faire pour pardonner à ses victimes. »  
  
Dumbledore eut un faible sourire et prit la parole :  
  
« Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, mais sachez que ce en quoi vous vous engagez sera dur et pénible. Maintenant je vais vous apporter quelques précisions, la prochaine réunion aura lieu dans une semaine, vendredi prochain à neuf heures ici même. Là vous pourrez rencontrer tous les membres de l'Ordre du ph?nix. Par contre j'aimerais vous rappeler quelque chose de très important qui vous aidera énormément, ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, ce sont nos choix, ne l'oubliez jamais. Bien, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. »  
Bien, nous aussi on vous dit à la semaine prochaine, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !!!!!!!!  
  
Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre ?  
  
Pauvre petite Gwen !  
  
Vous pouvez désormais comprendre pourquoi nous la plaignions, mais, rassurez vous, elle ne s'enfoncera pas six pieds sous terre ! Bien qu'elle n'est pas un père extraordinaire, elle a plus d'un tour dans son sac et ne se laissera pas abattre, surtout par Voldemort !!  
  
Trop lourd, ou vous avez survécu ? Bon, c t quand même pas un Avada Kedavra ! On allait quand même pas tuer nos lecteurs !!!! En + qui sont sympa !!!  
  
On y croit toujours pas, 11 reviews !!!! Bon, on ne va pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps , on réponds aux reviews !!!!  
  
Zag : Merci beaucoup !!! Pour le chapitre toutes les semaines, il y a plusieurs raisons, la première c que on a l'habitude de lire des fics, et on est pas patientes, et on aime toujours avoir la suite le plus vite que possible donc, pour notre fic, on c dit qu'on allait pas être trop méchantes avec nos ptits lecteurs ! deuxièmement c que Dia' ne pourrait s'empêcher de mettre les chapitres, car, sinon, elle ne pourrait s'empêcher de tout dévoiler avant la fin, elle est vraiment pas patiente ! Et puis, comme ça convint à tout le monde et qu'on est pas pressées par le temps puisqu'on l'a finie !On voit pas pourquoi on priverait tout le monde !!!  
  
Ryan : Merci ! Alors @+ tard !  
  
Lunenoir :C vrai que le quidditch en salle était une bonne idée, sans vouloir nous venter ! On c vraiment bien marrées avec ce chapitre, même si celui ci est moins marrant, y en aura d'autre de + joyeux ! Donc, voici la suite !  
  
Solar :5 fois merci !!!!!!!Et rassure toi, on continue !!!!  
  
Kaorou : Merci ! Et bien voici la suite ! On espère qu'on ne te décevra pas !  
  
Rachel :La meilleur de toutes les fics !!! Waow, c un super compliment que tu nous fait là !!!Tu te sens emportée dans l'histoire, super !! c t le but recherché, mais c rarement facile ! Tu voudrais qu'on t'envoie toute la fic ? on t'écrira par mail la réponse !ne soit pas surprise de trouver prochainement dans ta boite une adresse inconnue !  
  
Mamoru Kusanaky : Notre 30ème revieweur !!!Merci !Un peu plus sur le passé de Gwen ? Te voilà servi ! C vrai que Giny n'est pas présente dans notre fic, mais, perso, on trouve pas trop qu'elle le soit de trop dans les book de Johanne !Pour ceux qui voudraient la voir avec Harry, c raté. On pense pas que c son style, une petite fille, un peu peureuse et une fan ! So, on lui a fait quelqu'un un peu à son image mais avec quelques petits ennuis familiaux !C vrai que l'histoire de compet de quidditch inter école est intéressante mais, on a du mal a faire les commentaires, pourtant on a essayé de s'inspirer du foot, mais rien a faire, on a la vocation ou on l'a pas !On pourra pas prendre la relève de Lee !  
  
C génial les reviews !!!!! Continuez please !!! Paceque vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça nous fait plaisir !!!!! Encore merci ! . Quoi ! Je sais qu'on se répète et qu'ils ont comprit mais je suis trop contente !! en + ce matin je commence à 9 heures paceque le prof de physique est pas là et en + on loupe le contrôle, g plein de reviews et tu veux que j'arrête de dire que « j'suis trop contente » ?! Bon, on se calme !  
  
Parlons un peu du prochain chapitre :Le bal  
  
Notre deuxième chapitre préféré !!!!! Mais, à ce bal, un peu original, on peut vous dire que vous devriez bien rigoler, surtout toi Sio', vous allez rigoler ! Parce que, ce sera un bal très spéciale, et de nouvelles révélations seront dévoilées ! Donc, Un conseil, Ne loupez pas le prochain chapitre ! Dia' !!! Oui.Emma ! Je sais, je me tais !!! Bon A bientôt (Et encore merci !!!!! Dia' !! Tais toi !!!) @+ Dia' et Emma  
  
Venez sur le site officiel de Warner Bros discuter avec nous à la communauté, le titre est ff Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoénix par DianeM. 


	11. Le bal

Salut à tous, Ici Diane, qui vous présente toutes ses excuses ! C moi qui met habituellement les chapitres, Et je me suis, comme vous avez pu le remarqué, complètement plantée, en effet, g mi par inadvertance, « retour vers le passé », Qui est d'ailleurs une très bonne fic, que j'étais en train de lire ! Encore une fois, désolée !  
  
Bon, revenons en à nos moutons !  
  
Voici un nouveau chapitre, assez original, où Sioban devrait bien se marrer, ainsi que les fans du petit drayounet ! (Mélu' ne te sens surtout pas visée !!)  
  
Il faut dire qu'on s'est bien marrée avec ce chapitre et c'est un de nos préférés !  
  
C'est pourquoi, on le dédie à Dragon et Pierrot(cherchez pas qui sait, c fait exprès, faut pas qu'ils se reconnaissent) qui, on espère, nous inviterons, nous aussi à danser en leur compagnie. !  
  
On pense que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais.  
  
Pour ceux qui connaissent Diane, ils comprendront assez vite la référence à la surprise !  
  
Bien, on sa it, on sait qu'on est bavarde et que vous voulez lire le chapitre alors, bonne lecture et @ tout à l'heure !  
  
Pour la énième fois, les persos et le monde de Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas mais il appartient à JK Rowling ! Contents ?! MAIS Gwendolyne Smith nous appartient, na na nan ère !  
Chapitre 11  
  
Le bal   
Harry et Gwen, un peu mélancoliques, retournèrent en cours. Gwen semblait mieux digérer les nouvelles que lui avaient apprises Dumbledore. Au bout de trois ou quatre jours, les deux amis retrouvèrent tant bien que mal leur bonne humeur habituelle et racontèrent leur entrevue avec Dumbledore à Ron et Hermione, bien évidemment, ces derniers avaient été choqués, mais ils ne l'étaient pas autant que Gwen, ou même que Harry. Le seul avantage qu'avaient eu ces informations c'était qu'elles avaient rapproché Gwen et Harry, souvent, ils allaient se promener, seuls, tous les deux dans le parc, et parlaient pendant de longues heures, ce qui leur avaient permis de mieux se connaître et de devenir de très bons amis.  
  
Le vendredi soir, ils se rendirent, tous deux à neuf heures dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent et virent qu'ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Le directeur, apercevant les nouveaux venus, leur fit un sourire encourageant, puis, prit la parole : « Bonsoir à tous, ce soir, nous sommes tous les sept réunis pour rétablir l'Ordre du Ph?nix. Pour les nouveaux venus, je vais faire les présentations. »  
  
Dumbledore présenta les membres, il y avait bien sûr le directeur, Harry, Gwen mais également, Mr Olivander, Mrs O'Connel, à leur grand étonnement, leur mystérieuse professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal et à leur grand regret, Rogue. Ce qui semblait réciproque car le professeur leur lança un regard haineux et méprisant. Dumbledore expliqua plus en détail la légende de l'Ordre et tout ce qu'elle engendrait, c'est à dire, qu'elle redonnerait de puissants pouvoirs supplémentaires à Lord Voldemort. Et ce dernier saurait donc, ce que préparaient ses adversaires. C'était donc raté pour l'effet de surprise. Mais, la surprise était Gwen, et pas la moindre d'ailleurs. Dumbledore découvrit une des faces cachées de la mystérieuse jeune fille. Il expliqua que les pouvoirs de Gwen et de son père étaient liés par le sang. Et que s'il avait pu survivre c'était parce qu'il puisait la magie de Gwen qui auparavant était moins puissante. Mais, l'année dernière lors de sa renaissance, il avait dû extraire du sang de Harry ce qui avait rompu le charme. Désormais, Gwen avait récupéré tous ses pouvoirs et avait décidé de combattre de notre côté pour venger les victimes de son père. Mais en fait c'était une des rares réunions auxquelles ils assisteraient car Dumbledore leur avait fait comprendre que c'était une affaire de grandes personnes.  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore annonça qu'il y aurait un bal, le samedi précédant les vacances de Noël, il aurait dû normalement avoir lieu à Noël mais vu l'avance de Voldemort, pratiquement tous les élèves rentreraient chez eux, même Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient à quinze jours du bal, et Harry n'avait toujours pas de cavalière, ce n'était pas qu'il ne sache pas à qui demander, mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire, et il n'était pas le seul à être aussi coincé, car Ron était dans le même cas. Puis, il se décida à faire le premier pas et invita Hermione à l'accompagner au bal. Harry se retrouvait donc seul. Même Ron avait réussi, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il se résolu d'aller la voir demain. Le lendemain, alors qu'il se promenait avec Gwen dans le parc, parlant de divers sujet, Harry réussit à l'inviter, non sans difficultés. A la grande joie d'Harry, elle accepta avec enthousiasme.  
  
A une semaine du bal, tout le monde pariait sur les couples qui seraient formés pour l'occasion. Et le fait que Ron ait invité Hermione, avait contre toute attente, donné un meilleur prétexte pour Hermione de se moquer de son cavalier. Ces deux là, exaspéraient Harry et Gwen. Le vendredi, c'est à dire le jour précédant la soirée tant attendue, Harry s'accrocha avec Malefoy, à la sortie des cours de potions.  
  
« Malefoy, ça faisait longtemps ! Aurais -tu appris, depuis, à tenir sur un balai ?  
  
-J'attends de voir avec qui tu te retrouveras demain Potter ! Je serais toi, je préférerais ne pas venir, plutôt que de venir avec des sangs de bourbes !  
  
-Qui traites-tu de sang de bourbe, Malefoy ? Dit Gwen, la main crispée sur sa baguette.  
  
-Mais, toi, voyons ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir à lever les yeux sur nous ! Tu devrais te sentir honteuse de venir du monde moldu.  
  
-Espèce de crétin ! S'emporta Gwen. Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Moi, fille de moldus ? Laisse moi rire ! Si tu savais qui étaient mes parents, c'est toi, qui n'oserais même pas lever les yeux sur moi.  
  
-Gwen ! L'interrompit vivement Harry avant qu'elle ne laisse échapper quelque chose qu'elle puisse regretter. Partons, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec ces abrutis. Et sur ce, il se retourna et parti, suivi de ses amis.  
  
-Potter ! Viens ici ! »  
  
Mais Harry ne se retourna pas, ce qui fit encore plus rager Malefoy. Gwen fulminait contre le Serpentard mais une fois calmée, elle remercia Harry, car qui sait ce qu'elle aurait pu dévoiler à cet imbécile de première classe? Heureusement, la soirée fut plus calme et ils montèrent se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le bal.  
  
Le lendemain, ils s'entraînèrent au quidditch durant deux longues heures, puis ils retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où Fred et Georges exposaient leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes. Après de bonnes heures de rigolades, ils montèrent se changer, bien que les filles fussent déjà montées depuis un bout de temps, mais c'était des filles ! Harry revêtu sa robe verte. Ron, n'avait rien changé, toujours vêtu de la même robe, que lors du bal d'Halloween. Neville n'avait pas trouvé de cavalière, quant à Seamus, il avait rendez-vous avec Lavande et portait une robe beige.  
  
Harry était moins anxieux que la dernière fois, heureusement, mais maintenant, il se sentait plus à l'aise, peut être était ce par ce qu'elle était moins mystérieuse à ses yeux ? Car maintenant, ils se connaissaient bien, et qui plus est, Gwen connaissait sûrement mieux Harry que Ron ou Hermione. Ils s'étaient dévoilés leurs secrets, sauf certains bien sûr ! Harry descendit vers huit heures et demi en compagnie de Ron et de Seamus.  
  
Ron retrouva Hermione, vêtue d'une robe de couleur parme, les cheveux relevés en chignon et des papillons ornaient ses cheveux. Harry lança un bref coup d'?il dans la salle commune, mais Gwen n'était pas là, puis, il vit une ombre derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit une Gwendolyne resplendissante. Elle portait une robe noire moulante qui était attachée à son cou et laissait ses épaules et son dos nus. Sa cape argentée volait toujours derrière elle, tel une traîne. Un léger maquillage argenté soulignait ses traits si fins. Ses cheveux, tout comme son amie, étaient remontés en chignon et dégageaient son doux visage. Harry parvint à articuler un « woaw » qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Elle lui prit le bras et ils descendirent tous deux, bras dessus, bras dessous, dans la grande salle.  
  
Déjà, de nombreux couples attendaient que s'ouvrent les lourdes portes. Parmi eux, ils virent Ron et Hermione à qui ils adressèrent un grand sourire. Les portes s'ouvrirent et dévoilèrent la grande salle aux yeux des élèves ébahis. Le sol était cristallisé, de la neige enchantée tombait du plafond, une lumière tamisée éclairait faiblement la salle, une piste de danse était organisée au milieu et tout autour se dressaient des tables de deux ou quatre personnes. Tout était de glace, ils durent chausser à l'entrée des patins à glace. Certains étaient d'ailleurs quelques peu inquiets à l'idée de se retrouver par terre.  
  
Gwen était ravie, elle lui avait expliqué que lorsqu'elle était encore dans le monde moldu, elle en pratiquait et adorait ce sport. En revanche, son cavalier n'était pas très adroit et elle l'aida donc à patiner jusqu'à une table de quatre personnes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints difficilement par Ron et Hermione. Hermione, tout comme Gwen, soutenait Ron qui avait apparemment encore plus de mal que son ami à tenir debout. Mais, ce n'était rien lorsqu'ils virent Malefoy, habillé bien sûr tout de noir, au bras de Parkinson et se pailler la gamelle du siècle sous les éclats de rire de tous ceux qui étaient présents. Puis, ils firent un dîner de fête et parlèrent du bal glacé.  
  
Mais, vint le moment fatidique où ils durent danser. Déjà qu'en temps normal, ce n'était pas évident, mais avec des patins, n'en parlons pas ! Mais heureusement Gwen était une excellente patineuse et une excellente danseuse ce qui permit à Harry de danser assez convenablement. Mais en tous cas, Gwen était radieuse, et pour Harry c'était le plus important. Ils dansèrent pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, puis, fatigués, ils rejoignirent Ron et Hermione à une table où ils s'étaient déjà installés depuis un certain temps, vu que Ron ne parvenait pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre.  
  
Gwen prit un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer le porta à ses lèvres, mais, le liquide ne coula pas. Interloquée, elle examina de plus prêt le verre et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu'il était glacé. Elle examina ses mains, rien avait changé ? A ses côtés, ses amis, qui n'avaient rien remarqué et continuaient de discuter tranquillement. Elle prit la carafe d'eau, voulut verser de nouveau du liquide dans un verre vide, mais de nouveau, l'eau devient glace. Horrifiée, elle lâcha la carafe. Ses amis, interrompus dans leur discussion, regardèrent leur amie avec étonnement. Gwen, paniquée, leur expliqua ce qui s'était passé tout en gardant bien ses mains devant elle, sans rien oser toucher. Harry, tenta de garder son sang froid, sans faire de jeux de mot, et réfléchit. Il saisit Gwen par le bras et la conduisit à la table des professeurs. Leur arrivée interrompit toutes les discussions, et le directeur interrogea Harry du regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il y avait urgence.  
  
Tous trois se rendirent hors de la salle. Harry expliqua rapidement la situation à Dumbledore, qui au plus grand étonnement de ses deux élèves, sourit.  
  
« Ainsi donc, ton verre c'est transformé en glace ? C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Dit -il songeur, tu viens de découvrir ton nouveau pouvoir Gwen. »  
  
Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, je ne pourrais plus jamais rien toucher? S'angoissa t'elle.  
  
« Mais non, rassure-toi ! Dit le vieux sorcier en riant, il suffit de te concentrer et tu pourras te servir de tes mains comme auparavant ! Ce qui signifie que tu recevras bientôt ton pouvoir Harry, demain, rendez -vous dans mon bureau. Bonne fin de soirée. »  
  
Puis, le directeur retourna à la table des professeurs. Gwen se concentra du mieux qu'elle put avec la musique. Et ne savait pas si ses mains étaient redevenues semblables à celles qu'elle avait au début de la soirée. Pour la rassurer, Harry lui prit la main, ce qui l'a fit sursauter et ils retournèrent dans la grande salle, à la table où Ron et Hermione les attendaient impatiemment. Ils leur expliquèrent le nouveau pouvoir de Gwen. Mais Gwen était inquiète, Harry le voyait bien, et il lui proposa de la raccompagner au dortoir, ce qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire de remerciements. Mais lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grande salle, ils croisèrent le regard acier de Malefoy qui, apparemment n'avait pas réussi à rejoindre sa table, chaussé de patins à glace.   
  
« Belle gamelle, Malefoy, tu aurais du nous le dire avant, on aurait prit une photo, pour immortaliser l'instant !  
  
-Dommage que tu ne te sois trouvé qu'une sang de bourbe pour t'accompagner ! Remarque, dit Malefoy, tout en examinant Harry, cela n'a rien d'étonnant ! »  
  
Gwen s'avança furieuse vers Malefoy, leva la main, pour lui mettre une claque bien mérité, mais il lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne s'abatte sur sa figure pâle. C'est alors que la main de Malefoy fut recouverte d'une pellicule de glace, vite Gwen s'en aperçut et fit ce qu'elle put pour se calmer. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Drago, et s'enfuit en courant, suivie de Harry et laissant là, le Serpentard, qui n'avait absolument rien compris ! Heureusement pour eux !Harry rattrapa Gwen, qui était complètement désespérée. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans des fauteuils dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, où ils étaient seuls, Harry fit de son mieux pour rassurer son amie.  
  
Elle s'était un peu calmée, lorsque les autres remontèrent de la grande salle et ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Dans la chambre, Harry raconta à Ron l'entrevue qu'ils avaient eu avec Malefoy. C'était certain, que maintenant, il ne faudrait plus faire de gaffe devant Malefoy, d'abord, lui dire que le père de Gwen n'était peut être pas celui qu'on le pense et après lui geler la main, ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer qu'elle lui avait gelé le cerveau, car, curieux comme il l'était, il finirait bien par découvrir que Gwen renfermait bon nombre de secrets.  
Nous revoilà !!!!!! Reviews !!!!!!!  
  
Ils sont pas mignons nos chtits héros avec leurs pouvoirs élémentaires à réchauffer l'atmosphère ou à le glacer. Hé oui, on a transformé notre ptite Gwen en reine des glaces !! Etonnant, non ? Et Harry en torche enflammée ? Remarquez, ça lui va bien au caractère, pacequ'on peut pas dire qu'il soit franchement posé !!  
  
Questions ?  
  
Alors rendez vous sur « reviews » !  
  
En parlant de reviews.. Merci beaucoup !!!! Nous avons 3 pages de reviews !!! Ça nous fait déjà 39 reviews !!! Qui sera le quarantième revieweur ?  
  
Bon, c pas tout ça mais répondons à vos questions :  
  
Miya Black : En effet, il y avait une erreur ! Encore une fois, désolée !!!  
  
Solar : Comme à Miya Black, et tous les autres lecteurs, Diane vous fait ses excuses !  
  
Miya Black : Hé oui, le voilà enfin, le seul, le vrai et l'unique chapitre 10 ! Rassure toi, ta curiosité ne nous dérange absolument pas, au contraire ! Donc, en effet, la mère de Gwen est quelqu'un de spécial, mais on ne la connaît pas. Du moins, pas pour l'instant, mais, ne te fais pas d'illusion, elle ne reviendra pas, car, elle est endormie pour l'éternité ! Voici donc le chapitre 11 !  
  
Rachel : Merci, merci beaucoup, et comme tu peux le voir, on continue, surtout, grâce à vos reviews !!!  
  
Solar : T'inquiète, on continue, pour ça, y a aucun problème(tant que Diane ne se plante pas en mettant les chapitres !)  
  
Zag : On comprends que t'ai eu un choc, bien qu'on est prévenu que ce serait différent, quand même pas au point d'échanger des chapitres !Encore mieux que les autres ? Il n'y a vraiment que Diane à le trouver nul ? Remarquez, tant mieux! Enfin, merci beaucoup !Voici donc la suite, et ce qui se passe. De rien !  
  
Cclia : merci beaucoup !!!^^^  
  
Jo Potter :T'aimes pas le prénom Gwendolyne ? Elle non plus ! C'est pour ça qu'on l'appelle Gwen, bien que nous, nous aimons bien ce prénom. En fait, on était sûres d'une chose, qu'elle s'appellerait Gwen, mais ce n'était qu'un diminutif, on a hésité entre Gwendolyne et Gwenaëlle et Gwendolyne l'a emporté, parcequ'on trouvait que c'était mieux pour une sorcière, c un prénom qui fait un peu moyenâgeux. Non ? Tant pis !Merci et on continue !  
  
Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! En particulier à ceux qui nous suivent depuis déjà un bout de temps, mais aussi aux autres et également aux lecteurs silencieux !Continuez comme ça !!! Et à la semaine prochaine.  
  
Le prochain titre sera : « Voldemort, le retour », mais.* suspens *  
  
Le titre ne signifie peut être pas ce que vous pensez.  
  
Pour le tome 6, il continue, et même très bien, on en est au quatrième chapitre, et il nous fait une trentaine de pages ! Inutile de préciser, qu'il est génial ! lol ! En tous cas, il est beaucoup plus long et , on trouve, beaucoup mieux, à tous points de vu !  
  
De gros bisous à Sio', Mélu', Alo', Severogue, Cclia, Rachel, et tous ceux qu'on aurait eu le malheur d'oublier !  
  
Merci encore et désolées !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	12. Voldemort, le retour

Bonjour tout le monde !!!! Eh oui, nous sommes déjà lundi ! Que le temps passe vite ! Enfin, pour nous en tout cas ! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui a été quelque peu difficile à écrire ! Ce chapitre est un peu court, mais, rassurez vous, vous n'attendrez pas en vain, car, le prochain chapitre sera très intéressant !! Vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres et notre première fic sera finie ! Mais rassurez vous, Elle ne sera pas complètement finie, car, Le tome 6, dont on vous dévoilera bientôt le nom est en train de s'écrire, petit à petit. Il compte déjà 11 chapitres mais au total quinze sont prévus. Nous trouvons même que la deuxième fic est meilleur que la première, en tout cas, une chose est sûre, elle est un peu plus intéressante et plus longue. Mais revenons en au chapitre 12, il est intitulé Voldemort, le retour, et peut être que certains seront déçus, enfin, nous verrons bien ! Merci une fois encore à nos chers revieweurs qu'on adore !!!!! Vous êtes vraiment super sympas !!! Dia' a une annonce officielle à vous faire avant que vous ne vous plongiez dans une lecture palpitante !: roulements de tambours !! Dia' : Je tiens officiellement à m'excuser et à remercier hedwidge POTTER qui nous a fait remarqué l'énormité que j'ai écrit et dont je prends toute la responsabilité ! Car, perdue dans mon élan, Cho Chang est devenue capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! Honte sur moi ! Donc, excusez moi, décidément, en ce moment. Bon, @ tout à l'heure, et bonne lecture ! Dia' et Emma  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction !  
  
Avertissement : G  
Chapitre 12  
  
Voldemort, le retour !  
  
Harry et Gwen se retrouvèrent seuls Gryffondor, durant les vacances et avaient donc, la salle commune pour eux tous seuls. Ils ne s'ennuyèrent pas car, ils firent, parties d'échecs, de batailles explosives et de quidditch lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre. Car, leurs professeurs, leurs avaient donné une montagne de devoir, si bien, qu'ils s'entraidaient. Souvent le soir, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque, ils testaient les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges pour se détendre. Harry et Gwen étaient les seuls élèves restés à l'école pour Noël et du coup, le jour de Noël, ils déjeunèrent en compagnie de leurs professeurs. Puis, ils sortirent dehors et se firent une bataille de boules de neige, un peu spéciale, qui dégénéra petit à petit car, ils lançaient parfois au lieu de la neige, des éléments insolites, tel des tomates, des boules de Noël ou toutes sortes d'objets.  
  
Le matin même, Harry avait reçu de ses amis, une boite de gâteaux, des chaussettes, un pull vert et des petits pâtés, un livre pour contrer les sortilèges mais surtout, une chaîne en argent. Harry savait de qui elle provenait, Gwen. Lui même lui ayant offert une paire de boucles d'oreilles en or avec deux petits diamants. Elle avait été comblée et avait serré Harry dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry avait été un peu surpris par la jeune fille, mais avait ensuite souri de contentement. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre !  
  
Durant les vacances, ils s'entraînèrent également à maîtriser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Harry, grâce à Dumbledore avait découvert son élément, le feu. Heureusement, car il aurait pu provoquer des dégâts irréparables. Leurs pouvoirs n'étaient pas encore très développés, ils ne pouvaient que réchauffer ou glacer, un petit objet, et encore. Mais, au fur et à mesure que le temps passerait, ils se fatigueraient moins et leurs pouvoirs augmenteraient.  
  
La dernière semaine des vacances, ils poursuivirent leur découverte de la forêt interdite mais également des étagères de la réserve, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité. Ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis, et même un soir, alors que Harry était mélancolique, en repensant à Voldemort et inévitablement à Cédric, Gwen avait insisté pour qu'il lui raconte en lui disant qu'il se sentirait mieux après. Et c'était vrai. Désormais, ils n'avaient plus aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, sauf peut être un !  
  
Puis, les autres revinrent. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient plus unis que jamais et ne perdaient pas leur temps pour faire les choses qui leur étaient interdite. Combien de fois s'étaient ils retrouvés dans la forêt interdite, la réserve, Pré au Lard ou la salle commune des Serpentard ? Harry et ses amis, suivaient inévitablement le même chemin que ses parents. Mais tout cela était trop beau pour durer.  
  
Un soir qu'ils se promenaient dans pré au lard, ils firent une rencontre imprévue, Patmol ! Lui aussi se promenait mais était tout de même plus discret qu'un lion ou un guépard. Evidemment les quatre animagi précoces avaient dû suivre l'animagi endurci, qui les avaient bien sermonnés. Harry était un peu honteux, mais était content de revoir son parrain, même dans ces circonstances. Il put au moins lui présenter Gwen qui était un peu impressionnée par l'évadé d'Azkaban. Harry savait qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose avec Sirius, car il ne pouvait pas le dire au directeur. Mais le chien noir les raccompagna tout de même jusqu'aux portes du château de Poudlard, non sans avoir donné un petit coup de patte sur la crinière du jeune lion, avant de repartir.  
  
Le prochain match du tournoi de quidditch aurait bientôt lieu à Paris. En effet, il opposerait Beaubâton à l'institut de Salem. Les élèves et surtout l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard attendaient impatiemment le résultat de la rencontre. Les professeurs n'avaient pas voulu qu'ils écoutent le match en direct car à cette heure ils seraient en cours et devraient donc attendre que Dumbledore l'annonce au dîner. Le jour J, tous se précipitèrent dans la grande salle dès que la sonnerie eut retentit. Voyant l'impatience de ses élèves, Dumbledore ne les fit pas languir d'avantage et annonça immédiatement le score :  
  
« L'institut de Salem, l'a emporté de 290 à 210 pour Beaubâton. »  
  
La nouvelle était très importante pour l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard et Harry fit une réunion immédiate.  
  
« Comme vous l'avez remarqué, les joueurs de Beaubâton ont l'air d'avoir de remarquables poursuiveurs, sans vouloir vous vexer, dit Harry en se tournant vers ses trois poursuiveuses, surtout que l'équipe de Salem avait d'excellents joueurs. Donc, nous allons devoir travailler encore plus. Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. »  
  
Le mois de mars se terminait, et déjà, on voyait le printemps arriver. Mais, parmi les cinquièmes années, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait en profiter, tous étaient plongés dans leurs révisions car les buses seraient dans deux mois. Certains peaufinaient leur dossier, qu'ils devraient rendre et d'autres étaient toujours plongés dans leurs révisions. Harry et Gwen commençaient à fatiguer et croulaient sous le poids de leurs devoirs et des séances d'entraînement. En effet, Dumbledore leur donnait des cours tous les soirs pour augmenter leurs pouvoirs le plus rapidement que possible. Déjà, ils sentaient du changement, ils pouvaient désigner un objet et le glacer ou le brûler. Leur pouvoir passait par leurs yeux et leurs mains.  
  
Ils pouvaient lâcher des langues de feu ou de glace à volonté et commençaient à se sentir tout à fait à l'aise avec ces pouvoirs élémentaires, la preuve, lors d'un cours de potion, Rogue, comme d'habitude ne cessait de réprimander les Gryffondor et s'énerva pendant une bonne heure sur la potion de Gwen qu'il avait prit en bouc émissaire. Mais cette dernière, n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire. Dès que Rogue passa dans sa rangée, elle tendit discrètement sa main vers le sol, et une sorte de petite tache argentée apparut sur le sol du cachot. Inévitablement, le professeur de potion, glissa sur la petite flaque de glace et tomba, sous les rires étouffés de ses élèves. Harry, avant que quiconque n'aperçoive la glace, la réchauffa et la transforma en une flaque d'eau qui s'évapora au contact d'une mince flamme à peine visible, puis il adressa un sourire à Gwen qui le remerciait. Rogue était si furieux qu'il leur ordonna à tous de sortir immédiatement. Ses élèves ne se firent pas prier et tous se ruèrent dehors. Puis quelques couloirs plus loin, les maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait, il était dommage qu'ils ne puissent recommencer.  
  
Mais le soir, lorsqu'ils se rendirent à leur cours avec Dumbledore, ils furent réprimandés par le directeur qui ne s'était pas laissé abusé de la chute de leur professeur. Dès que Rogue lui en avait parlé, il avait immédiatement compris. Un peu honteux, ils ne furent, pour une fois, pas mécontents de quitter leur directeur et ses regards perçants. Mais ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien, il aurait pu les mettre en retenue.  
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, ils eurent une bien mauvaise surprise. Lorsque arriva le journal, Harry n'y prêta aucune attention et le posa négligemment sur la chaise vide, à côté de lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit tous ses camarades blanchir brusquement et tenant à la main la gazette, il s'en empara.  
  
A la une du journal s'étalait en gros titre :  
  
« Vous savez qui est de retour »  
  
En dessous, une photo représentait un tas de ruine au-dessus duquel flottait la marque des ténèbres. Un bref article, comme s'il avait été rédigé à la hâte relatait les évènements :  
  
« Qui que vous soyez, vous n'êtes plus à l'abri et vos jours sont comptés. En effet, cette fois ci, Vous savez qui est bel et bien de retour. Hier soir, il est apparu à la tête de mangemorts et de détraqueurs dans les rues de Londres. Les sorciers d'élite ont été appelés d'urgence mais à peine furent -ils arrivés, qu'ils s'écroulèrent à Ses pieds. Ils se dirigèrent ainsi jusqu'au ministère sans que rien ne puisse les arrêter et le réduisirent en cendre. Puis, au grand étonnement des témoins présents, le seigneur des ténèbres leva le bras et tous disparurent, laissant les rues vides. Une fois disparus, la marque des ténèbres se mit à flotter au-dessus des ruines. Heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer dans l'effondrement du ministère. Cette fois, le Premier ministre ne peut plus nier l'évidence. Désormais, les questions sont comment à t'il pu revivre et pourra t'il jamais disparaître ? »  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas. Voldemort ? Ce n'est pas possible, il n'avait aucune raison de se montrer avant de l'avoir tué. Et pourquoi démolir le ministère surtout la nuit, alors qu'il n'y avait personne ! En tous cas ce qui inquiétait surtout Harry, était les détraqueurs, il avait donc réussi à les rallier à lui. Ses amis semblaient aussi pensifs que lui, surtout Gwen qui était autant en danger que lui. Harry serait bien allé demander des explications complémentaires à Dumbledore, mais à l'heure qu'il est, il devait sûrement être sur place. C'est donc, mélancoliques, perturbés et plongés dans leur pensée qu'ils se rendirent à leur cours d'enchantement.  
  
Malefoy se pavanait de nouveau dans le château, et Harry devait se contrôler pour ne pas le transformer en torche vivante ! C'était très étrange, certains, se rapprochaient du plus possible de Harry et sa bande, tandis que d'autres allaient rejoindre Malefoy. A chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils s'arrangeaient pour être à proximité de Harry ou au contraire, l'évitaient par peur de représailles. Tout cela amusait bien Drago, mais pas les professeurs ! Si bien qu'un jour, le directeur fut obligé d'intervenir auprès des élèves pour que Harry puisse arriver à l'heure à ses cours. Depuis, il avait cessé d'être poursuivi par ses camarades et pouvait de nouveau aller où bon lui semblait. Harry avait remarquablement progressé cette année et son pouvoir élémentaire s'intensifiait chaque jour, dorénavant, il pouvait créer deux faux différents et en varier leur intensité, l'un était un feu normal, mais l'autre ne pouvait être éteint ou franchi que s'il le désirait. Gwen aussi avait fait des progrès, et elle pouvait même créer un dôme de protection. A eux deux, ils pourraient se défendre contre une attaque.  
  
Le lendemain, Fudge fit une déclaration de presse, où il dit ceci :  
  
« Comme nous avons malencontreusement pu le constater, Vous savez qui est bel et bien de retour. Le ministère, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, fera son possible pour protéger la population. Malheureusement, ils ne pourront pas être partout. Donc, protégez-vous, car des temps difficiles nous attendent. »  
  
Et tout son discours était comme ça ! Du jamais vu ! Plus mauviette que ça, tu meures ! Au lieu d'encourager la population à tenir tête à Voldemort, il leur disait de se barricader ! C'est incroyable ! Harry n'en revenait pas ! Décidément, le sort du monde entier reposait sur ses épaules ainsi que celles de Gwen, deux enfants de quinze ans pour sauver la terre !  
  
Mais heureusement, les gens n'avaient pas été aussi crédules qu'ils auraient pu le craindre. Et de nombreuses manifestations eurent lieu et les journalistes, s'en donnèrent à c?ur joie, d'enfoncer le plus possible le Premier ministre, si bien que ce dernier fut obligé à écourter son mandat, ce qui n'était pas une grosse perte. Et quelqu'un fut nommé pour occuper provisoirement son poste, c'était Mr Diggory, le père de Cédric. Au moins, pensa Harry, le ministère ne risquait pas de tomber aux mains de Voldemort avec Diggory au pouvoir, car ce dernier se battrait sûrement jusqu'au bout pour venger son fils.  
  
Coucou, c nous !!!! Hé oui, nous revoici, nous revoilà ! La suite sera pour la prochaine fois ! Mais en attendant, Si vous ne pouvez vraiment patienter, Nous allons vous aider ! Tout d'abord, Réponse à nos chers, très chers revieweurs qu continuent de nous envoyer pleins de petits mots qui nous font super plaisir !!!! Alors, merci et continuez !!! Jusque là, nous avons 48reviews, ce qui est génial, bon, bien sûr, c pas comme d'autres fics, mais, on s'appelle pas Alohomora, et puis, ça fait que 12 semaines qu'on a mi la fic, alors qu'elle ça fait 1 an et demi ! et tac ! Donc, réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Voici donc notre quarantième revieweuse ! Et oui, le temps où les garçons nous marchent sur les pieds en dansant est résolu !! Merci^^ C vrai que le bal de glace était plutôt originale ! La suite, mais elle est déjà écrite !!! Mais, les sadiques que nous sommes, ne mettrons les chapitres qu'au compte goutte !! * lol *  
  
Rachel : Très chère Rachel ! Merci beaucoup pour tous tes ptits mots, tes e mails et tout ça !! Ça nous fait super plaisir ! Gwen. Notre très chère petite Gwen ! Que ferions nous sans elle ?! Nous JK Rowling, le compliment est très flatteur, mais, hélas, nous n'avons pas son talent !  
  
Jo Potter :De rien, on ne voit pas pourquoi on te répondrai pas ! T'es super sympa et tu nous mets des gentils messages, alors ?! C pour ça qu'on a choisi Gwendolyne, on c dit qu'il valait mieux que le nom fasse ancien ! non ?C tout de même la file de Voldie, faut qu'elle se remarque ! T'inquiète, une fois qu'on est lancées on ne s'arrête plus, d'ailleurs, même si vous ne le savez as encore, chers revieweurs et lecteurs, le tome 6, en est au chapitre 12 !Et il en promet des vertes et de pas mûres ! Ecrivains ? Excellente idée, faudra pt être y penser ! Merci encore ! Et, voici la suite !!  
  
Sandi : Tu trouves notre fic drôle ? Merci!!! Ça fait plaisir, c t un de nos buts recherchés, mais on craignait de ne pas l'avoir atteint, alors merci de nous le dire !! Rogue et les cheveux roses vifs !! lol Ça faisait longtemps qu'on se le mijotait ce petit tour !!! Ça nous démangeait depuis un certain temps ! Ok, on continue !!!  
  
Rachel: Re salut! Merci beaucoup pour ton autre review !! On t'enverra la suite dès que possible ! @+  
  
Sioban : Ptite Sio' ! Merci pour ta review !!! Et déprime pas ! T'en auras d'autres des reviews !! D'ailleurs, on t'en a mi une ! Et on t'en mettra une autre pour ton 6ème chapitre !! C vrai que t'a de la chance toi, T'a tout en avant première, Enfin, T'as pas lu le meilleur pacqu'il est en pleine écriture !! T'inquiète, on t'en mettra des reviews !!! en effet, ça doit être gargamel qui dit ça ! ok @+  
  
Hedwige POTTER : Merci, merci infiniment de nous avoir fait remarqué ce détail, pourtant essentiel !!  
  
Cclia :Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! et merci de nous suivre !!!!  
Encore merci pour vos reviews, Et ne vous arrêtez pas là, On adore les reviews !! C vraiment génial !!! Vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça nous fait plaisir ! Atteindrons nous le 50 revieweur au prochain chapitre ? Suspens !!!  
  
Si vous voulez encore plus parler avec nous, Rendez vous sur le forum de Warner Bross, Le titre est « ff HP et l'ordre du ph?nix » Et le pseudo est DianeM !  
  
Le prochain chapitre, C'est à dire, le chapitre 13, Sera intitulé : Le troisième match Chapitre très intéressant !!  
  
De gros bisous à tout le monde, comme d'ab !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	13. Le 3ème match

Bonjour tout le monde ! Et nous revoici comme toute les semaines ! Merci de toujours continuer à lire notre fic, Mais n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Nan, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir ! En parlant de reviews. Nous en avons 50 ! Merci beaucoup !!!!! Bon, On reparlera de tout ça après, Faisons plutôt place au chapitre. Enfin, il faut préciser certaines choses avant : Tout d'abord, Le fait que ce soit le chapitre 13, N'est pas du au hasard, Si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire. ! Et autrement, Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que les précédents, Et vous allez sûrement vouloir nous tuer ! Enfin, Vous verrez pourquoi.. Bonne lecture !  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du ph?nix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction !  
  
Avertissement : G  
Chapitre 13  
  
Le 3ème match  
  
Le gouvernement provisoire se mettait petit à petit en place. C'était étrange, car Voldemort, depuis sa fracassante apparition, n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Mais personne ne se faisait d'illusion, et surtout pas Harry. Il s'attendait à tout, et il savait que la prochaine cible serait lui. Quand, Où et Comment étaient les questions qu'il se posait, mais il était plus vigilant que jamais, mais alors que suffisamment de choses le tracassaient entre Voldemort et les buses, la date du match contre Beaubâton était fixée au samedi suivant, c'est à dire dans une semaine, déjà, la tension recommençait à grimper. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle était moins importante que les dernières fois. Pourquoi ? Peut être était ce dû au fait que Harry était déjà préoccupé auparavant, mais heureusement, ses amis étaient là pour l'aider, ainsi que Gwen qui avait du mal à garder son sang froid depuis l'attaque du ministère. Elle se sentait un peu coupable, alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.  
  
Le vendredi, les joueurs de quidditch de Beaubâton arrivèrent par le Poudlard express. Et un repas somptueux fut organisé le soir même, mais Harry ne toucha à aucun plat. Alors qu'il allait monter se coucher, Mc Gonagal l'interpella :  
  
« Potter, puis je vous voir une minute ? »  
  
Ce dernier la suivit jusqu'à son bureau et fit signe à ses amis de ne pas l'attendre.  
  
« Je sais que demain aura lieu le dernier match du tournoi, que vous êtes le capitaine de l'équipe et que vous tenez absolument à gagner, mais, vu les circonstances actuelles et le retour su seigneur des ténèbres, il vaudrait mieux que vous ne participiez pas au match. »  
  
Harry explosa :  
  
« Comment ? Mais cela ne servirait strictement à rien ! Je serais toujours à Poudlard, il ne pourra pas m'atteindre et il y aura une foule à mes côtés, et tous les professeurs, tous les élèves, je doute qu'il puisse stupéfixer tout le monde ! Je sais que je ne suis pas en sécurité, et je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas me mettre en danger,(mais bien sûr !) mais vous n'allez pas me mettre dans du coton tout de même ! Si Voldemort doit me tuer, il me tuera de toute manière, mais si je peux éviter ça, je le ferais, vous pouvez en être certaine ! »  
  
Et sur ces belles paroles, il sortit de la pièce, laissant seule son professeur de métamorphose, encore étonnée de la réaction de son élève. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autant emporté, mais avec la pression, ça avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase ! Lorsqu'il rentra à la salle commune, il trouva ses amis qui l'attendaient. Il leur expliqua ce que lui avait dit Mc Gonagal, et Gwen fut exactement d'accord avec Harry, alors que, au plus grand étonnement de leurs amis, Ron et Hermione penchaient plus de l'avis de la sous-directrice.  
  
Le lendemain était le grand jour et Harry dormit mal et se réveilla à cinq heures, ce qui lui permit de tout revoir avant le match, les tactiques, les affaires, et les baguettes, en effet, il avait obligé tous les membres de l'équipe à emporter leurs baguettes. Ce qui lui avait valu, les remarques des frères Weasley lui demandant, s'il ne commençait pas à devenir parano, mais il avait été approuvé par Hermione. Gwen, sûrement trop crispée, ne prononça pas un mot.  
  
Tout était prêt et lorsqu'ils descendirent dans la grande salle, ils furent accueillis par des ovations. Harry leva la tête vers le plafond enchanté, il pleuvait ! Foutu pays où il pleut même au mois de mai. Tu parles, en mai fait ce qu'il te plait ! Bien évidemment, il ne put rien avaler et à son grand étonnement, Hermione ne le lui fit même pas remarquer. Puis, vu qu'aucun membre de l'équipe ne déjeunait, il se rendirent directement au vestiaire pour fuir la foule. Et ils attendirent assis, à écouter la pluie tomber, sans prononcer le moindre mot, car ils en étaient bien incapables. Puis, ils entendirent la voie lointaine de Lee Jordan qui commenterait le match. Alors, ils se levèrent lourdement, et se rendirent sur le terrain, Harry lança un sort à ses lunettes et alla serrer la main du capitaine français, qui, accompagné de son équipe couleurs bleue horizon, s'éleva rapidement dans les airs.  
  
Il n'entendait même pas Lee Jordan, tant les bourrasques étaient violentes. Il entendit, un vague coup de sifflet et s'éleva dans les airs, il était extrêmement difficile de voler dans de telles conditions. Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont le match se déroulait, la seule chose qui l'importait était le vif. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure que le match avait commencé, il descendit un peu pour voir quel était le score, il n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il le vit, ils étaient menés de 130 à 80. Ils n'avaient plus le choix, s'ils voulaient gagner, il devait attraper le Vif d'or, et soudain il le vit, à côté de Gwen, il ne se posa pas de question, et fondit sur la petite boule dorée. Il l'a saisit, le coup de sifflet retentit, ils avaient gagné, Gwen fonça vers lui, mais tout d'un coup, la tempête se déchaîna et il fut enveloppé, ainsi que Gwen qui l'avait rejoint, par une sorte de vague ! Une vague ? Dans le ciel ? C'est impossible, puis ils se mirent à tourner, ils perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent de leurs balais.  
Oh que c méchant !  
  
Hé nan, Vous aurez pas la suite !! Nananananère !!!!! Il faudra revenir la semaine prochaine ! .. du déjà vu ? et nan ! vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas un portoloin, mais, vous pouvez nous faire part de vos hypothèses, au contraire ! pour cela, cliquez »reviews » en parlant de ça..  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Hedwidge Potter : Salut ! Merci encore infiniment de nous avoir précisé ce détail très important !  
  
Miya Black : Merci beaucoup !!!!!! Et voici donc la suite !!  
  
Zag : Notre 50ème revieweur !!! ça se fête !!! C'est vrai, mais nous non plus on a pas pu la lire, on a essayé toute la soirée, y avait rien à faire, c t pas de notre faute, c t fanfic ! c pour ça qu'on été en retard, mais pourtant, c t pas de notre faute, on a tout essayé !Et oui, la suite est arrivée, non sans mal.merci beaucoup !!Il est vrai que c chapitres là sont un peu courts, on trouve nous aussi, et celui là, fait aussi partie des plus courts, mais, si ça peut te rassurer, dans la prochaine fic, ils sont beaucoup, beaucoup plus longs ! Voici donc le match de quidditch ! C vrai qu'on aime bien nous aussi la chute de Rogue, faut dire aussi, qu'on l'aime pas nous non plus ! Merci !  
  
Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! et continuez comme ça !!!  
  
Petites annonces :  
  
Tout d'abord, désolées de ne pas avoir pu mettre le chapitre lundi dernier, Mais ce n'était pas de notre faute, on a tout essayé, mais fanfic avait des problèmes et refusait de nous mettre notre chapitre ! E pourtant, on a tout essayé ! Enfin.  
  
Deuxième annonce, nous sommes arrivées à 50 revieweurs et ça c grâce à vous ! Alors, encore merci !!!  
  
Troisième annonce : bientôt nous serons en vacances mais, nous pensons être gentilles et mettre tout de même les chapitres, pour ceux qui s'inquièteraient... !  
  
Quatrième annonce : Voici en exclusivité le titre de la suite de notre fic : Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort qui sera la suite de notre fic HP et l'ordre du Ph?nix. Vous retrouverez évidemment tous les persos, et notre chère Gwendolyne mais aussi.*mystère et boule de gomme !* !  
  
Cinquième et dernière annonce : Nous venons de terminer d'écrire le dernier chapitre de HP et la fille de Voldemort ! Et oui, on é des rapides, et on peut vous affirmer qu'elle est géniale cette fic, beaucoup plus longue et beaucoup mieux ! Donc, on espère que vous nous suivrez !  
  
Bon, après tout ça. On a du tout vous dire ! . nan ! on vous dira pas ce qui se passe après ! faudra attendre une semaine ! Mais, on va être gentilles, On va vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre ! Ce sera : « Rencontre familiale » ho ho.. ! ça va chauffer, ou plutôt glacer ?!  
  
Vous verrez bien qui refroidira ou réchauffera l'ambiance !  
  
bon  
  
merci  
  
à la semaine prochaine !  
  
@+ Dia' Et Emma 


	14. Rencontre familiale

Bonjour à tous !!!  
  
Tout d'abord, Bonnes paques à tous !!!! Et, un conseil, ne mangez pas trop de chocolats !  
  
Chapitre attendu ?!!! Nan !!?? Alors, on va vous faire patienter ! Pour une fois, rien que pour vous embêter, On va faire un petit rappel ! Au dernier chapitre, a eu lieu le troisième match et Harry a attrapé le vif. Gwen s'est précipitée vers lui pour le féliciter mais, une sorte de vague d'eau est apparue et .ça c la suite !!!! Comme d'habitude, Merci pour les reviews qui nous font extrêmement plaisir !!! Continuez comme ça, Merci ! Alors, A tout à l'heure ! Et bonne lecture ! Et. Oui oui, on vous laisse lire ! .. Nous, méchantes ? Nan ! Sadiques !!!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du ph?nix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Chapitre 14  
  
Rencontre familiale  
  
Ils s'attendaient à tomber dans une chute vertigineuse mais ils s'affaissèrent sur un sol de terre. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, aida Gwen à se relever et lui dit de sortir sa baguette, ce qu'il fit bien évidemment et ils lancèrent simultanément un « lumos » qui éclaira les alentours.  
  
Ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir, ils découvrirent ce que craignait le plus Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent entourés par des robes noires, des mangemorts ! L'un d'eux souleva sa capuche, et Harry s'effondra sur le sol sa main sur sa cicatrice, devenue brûlante. Et son rire aigu s'éleva, perçant le silence. Harry sentit sa baguette s'envoler de sa main et Gwen qui tentait dans un effort désespéré de rattraper la sienne qui lui échappait. Ils étaient désarmés, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'inquiéter, il rassembla son courage et se releva, faisant face à son ennemi de toujours. Ce dernier sourit :  
  
« Harry Potter, comme on se retrouve ! J'espère que cette fois-ci tu ne t'en iras pas avant la fin, c'est très impoli tu sais de t'en aller aussi rapidement sans prévenir personne. Tu m'as déçu, aurais -tu peur de la mort ? Je vais finir par le croire si tu veux à chaque fois t'enfuir lâchement devant elle. Mais cette fois, je ne commettrai plus la même erreur que la dernière fois, car il semblerait que tu saches te servir d'une baguette. Je vois que tu as amené une amie, dit -il en se tournant vers Gwen, aurais -tu peur de moi à ce point ? Mais pourtant, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir accompagné ! Endoloris ! »  
  
Gwen s'effondra sur le sol en hurlant. Harry sentait la colère bouillir en lui, tel un feu. Voldemort reprit la parole :  
  
« Vois -tu, si je ne l'ai pas encore tué, c'est parce qu'elle est ma fille. Et oui, je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle est en vie puisque c'est grâce à elle que j'ai survécu. Mais je me demande quelque chose, comment est son pouvoir élémentaire ?   
  
-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Lui répliqua violemment Gwen qui n'avait, visiblement pas apprécié le sortilège que lui avait lancé son père.  
  
-Simple curiosité ! Et toi Harry, je ne te pose même pas la question car te connaissant, tu nous feras bientôt une petite démonstration ? N'est ce pas ? »  
  
Il tremblait de fureur, mais ce qui l'inquiétait c'était qu'il sentait que son pouvoir évoluait en lui et qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le contrôler.  
  
« Vous n'êtes pas très bavards, pourtant, plus vous parlerez, plus longtemps vous resterez en vie. Mais si vous en avez assez, c'est comme vous voudrez ! »  
  
Voldemort saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur les deux adolescents, les mangemorts s'écartèrent.  
  
« Endoloris »  
  
Mais Harry et Gwen évitèrent le sort et un mangemort qui n'avait reculé assez rapidement le prit de plein fouet.  
  
« Avada Kedavra »  
  
Cette fois, ils ne purent éviter le sort, mais heureusement, Gwen dressa une barrière de glace, juste au dernier moment, mais celle-ci fut brisée par le sort.  
  
« La glace ? Très intéressant ! Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter ! Et toi Harry ?  
  
-Moi ? Seriez vous aveugle, ou auriez vous tant de haine que vous n'auriez plus les yeux en face des trous ? »  
  
Soudain, Voldemort s'aperçut que sa robe avait prit feu, il regarda rageusement Harry et fit apparaître de l'eau pour éteindre le feu.  
  
« Le feu ? Quel dommage que l'eau ne l'emporte sur le feu ! Bien, commença t'il à s'énerver, finissons en avec ce petit jeu ! Demain, tous les journaux s'apitoieront sur le sort du petit Harry Potter et de son amie mais surtout de leur sort ! Adieu ! »  
  
Il leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer de nouveau l' Avada Kedavra. Mais au même moment, Harry mit le feu à la baguette de Voldemort qui fut réduite en cendres. Puis, il comprit ! Voldemort les avait fait venir par l'eau, et bien ils repartiraient par le feu. Harry mit toute sa concentration à l'épreuve, il stupéfixa le mangemort qui avait sa baguette, s'en empara et attrapa la main de Gwen tandis que les mangemorts pointaient leurs baguettes sur eux, puis, une sorte de langue de feu sans chaleur les entoura, Harry pensa très fort à Poudlard et serra tant qu'il put la main de Gwen. Ils se sentirent tourbillonner comme la dernière fois, et tombèrent sur un sol dur qui devait être su marbre. Il essaya de se relever mais la tête lui tournait, alors il ouvrit les yeux et vit Gwen à ses côtés et derrière elle, les bancs de la grande salle. Ils étaient à Poudlard ! Ils avaient réussi ! Ne pouvant plus lutter et se sentant à l'abri, il s'évanouit tenant toujours serré la main de son amie.  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie et autour de lui veillaient ses amis qui lui firent un immense sourire ! Il se sentait mieux mais avait toujours un affreux mal de crâne. Et soudain il demanda :  
  
« Est-ce qu'on a gagné ?  
  
-Oui on a gagné contre Voldemort Harry lui répondit Gwen avec un immense sourire.  
  
-Mais non, pas contre Voldemort, au quidditch pardi !  
  
-Quoi, explosa Gwen, on a failli crever et toi tu veux juste savoir le résultat du match de quidditch ?!  
  
-Tu sais, répliqua Harry, je commence à avoir l'habitude, moi ! »  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne virent même pas le directeur approcher. Lui aussi souriait :  
  
« Hé bien ! Je comprends que vous soyez contents, mais peut être pas à ce point ! Cette fois-ci tu as de la chance Harry, tu n'auras pas à me raconter ce qui s'est passé. Je sais déjà pratiquement tout, il faudra juste que tu éclaircisses quelques détails. J'espère que tu seras en forme pour demain, on remettra la coupe de quidditch à Poudlard. Félicitations ! »  
  
Dumbledore s'en alla, il semblait être grandement soulagé de le revoir vivant. Ron, Hermione et Gwen restèrent toute la journée à son chevet mais durent partir vers huit heures du soir. Ron et Hermione s'en allèrent immédiatement, chassés par l'infirmière mais Gwen resta encore quelques minutes. Elle remercia Harry de lui avoir sauvé la vie, et lui fit de même, puis ils parlèrent du combat, et trouvèrent qu'ils s'en étaient bien tirés ! Il lui expliqua comment il avait fait pour les ramener et en fut très impressionnée. Puis, avant de partir, elle remercia de nouveau Harry et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Que c t'y pas mignon !!!???  
  
Perso, il a de quoi être content le Harry, enfin.  
  
Nan, nan, on se taira!  
  
On va pas vous dévoiler la suite non plus !  
  
Alors ?  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Reviewez please !!!!  
  
En +,  
  
Vous pouvez être certains qu'on vous répondra !!  
  
Prenez donc exemple sur Lunenoire, Miya Black, Chrichri !Qui ont eu la  
  
gentillesse de nous écrire,  
  
Et à qui, d'ailleurs, nous allons répondre !  
  
Pourtant, ça vous prend quoi ?  
  
Deux minutes ?  
  
Reviews please !  
  
Bon,  
  
Réponses :  
Lunenoire : tout d'abord, merci à toi de nous suivre ainsi et de nous mettre des reviews ! tout comme à Miya Black, d'ailleurs ! merci, donc, et c'est vrai, que ce chapitre était un peu court, mais, on voulait qu'il y ait du suspens ! meuh nan, on é pas sadiques ! quoi, que.Quand à la suite, elle est écrite depuis très longtemps ! lol ! mais, on ne va quand même pas tout mettre d'un coup ! ce serait pas drôle !  
Miya Black : Comme Lunenoire, merci de nous suivre régulièrement ! ça fait très plaisir ! et ouai ! la fin est .Désolées que tu doives attendre le retour de tes vacances pour lire la suite ! mais, quand tu seras revenue, mets nous une review et ton adresse, et on t'enverras pt être qqchose, une ptite surprise de paques !!  
ChriChri : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait super plaisir ! au dessus de toutes les autres fanfics ! tu exagères sûrement, enfin, merci infiniment de ce compliment qui nous va droit au c?ur ! Alors, cette fic a 16 chapitres, donc, il en reste plus que 3 ! Mais la bonne nouvelle, c qu'on a écrit une autre fic, qui, elle, est + longue que celle-ci et aussi beaucoup mieux ! Merci !  
  
Merci comme toujours à nos revieweurs, mais aussi à nos lecteurs silencieux, mais aussi, à Rachel, qui nous a dit avoir mi des reviews, mais qui n'ont pas pu paraître ! mais, il semblerais que fanfic est des petits problèmes !  
  
Cette semaine, vous aurez la chance d'avoir un nouveau chapitre mercredi car, nous ne pourrons pas le mettre lundi ! donc, il reste que 2 chapitres ! mais ce n'est pas la fin de cette fic pour autant, vu que nous avons écrit la suite !  
  
A mercredi !!!!  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
Et encore merci !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	15. Les buses

Voici la suite !!! Bon, Pour une fois, On sera pas trop bavardes ! Alors, Bonne lecture @+ Dia' et Emma  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du ph?nix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Chapitre 15  
  
Les buses  
  
Harry sortit dès le lendemain de l'infirmerie. Probablement, le directeur avait un peu forcé la main de Mme Pomfresh ! Tout heureux, il s'était rendu dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, un peu triste que ses amis ne l'aient pas attendu. Mais, à sa stupéfaction, il ne vit pas un chat dans la salle commune. Puis il se rappela, bien évidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait il pas pensé plus tôt ! La remise de la coupe de quidditch ! Il se précipita dans la grande salle, où visiblement tout le monde l'attendait ! A son arrivée, le directeur prit la parole :  
  
« Ah, voici Mr. Potter! La cérémonie peut donc commencer. »  
  
Un élève apporta un immense trophée, qui semblait en or massif. Dumbledore le prit et reprit la parole :  
  
« Nous allons procéder à la remise du trophée du tournoi inter-école de quidditch. Mais, tout d'abord, faisons un petit récapitulatif. Le premier match qui avait été disputé par les équipes de Poudlard et de Salem avait été remporté par Poudlard, 200 à 90. Le second match opposait Salem à Beaubâton, et fut remporté par Salem 290 à 110 et enfin Poudlard l'emporta 230 à 80 contre Beaubâton. Donc, si on récapitule les points, Salem, 280 points ; Beaubâton, 190 points et enfin, Poudlard, 430 points. Je crois qu'il est inutile d'annoncer que le vainqueur est Poudlard. Mais, il ne faut pas oublier, de féliciter les autres équipes qui se savent remarquablement bien voler ! »  
  
Puis, il prit le trophée et le tendit à Harry, qui le brandit, et leva, le plus haut possible la coupe, un immense sourire éclairant son visage. Avait -il déjà été aussi heureux ? Il en doutait. Toute l'école était en délire total ! Même les professeurs n'avaient pu s'empêcher de les féliciter, à part Rogue bien évidemment, sinon ça aurait été inquiétant ! L'hystérie dura toute la journée mais le lendemain ils revinrent durement à la réalité ! Les buses ! Ils n'avaient plus qu'une semaine avant le grand examen. Et l'angoisse vint remplacer la joie. Le bonheur ne dure jamais bien longtemps !  
  
Et le jour fatidique arriva, seul Hermione allait tranquille à l'examen, car tous les autres n'avaient pas appris une centaine de bouquins par c?ur ! Les examens durèrent une semaine. Ils étaient plutôt compliqués et Harry, selon lui, soit ratait complètement l'examen, soit, il le réussissait avec succès ! Pour avoir une buse, il fallait avoir plus de 10 dans la matière et chaque matière réussite donnait une buse.  
  
Ils attendirent tous avec angoisse, les résultats de leurs examens. Ils furent annoncés sur le tableau d'affichage le lundi. Une foule se pressait et certains en sortaient joyeux et fiers, tandis que d'autres s'en allaient en pleurant. Puis, une fois que presque tout le monde fut parti, Harry et ses amis purent enfin voir leurs résultats.  
  
Inquiet Harry pointa du doigt son nom sur la liste et suivi la ligne, potion : 0, métamorphose : 2, Enchantements : 2, Défense contre les forces du mal :2, soin aux créatures magiques :1, divination :2, histoire :1, quidditch :2, botanique :2, parcours avec embûches :2. Résultat final : 14 /20.  
  
Il explosa de joie ! Il avait réussi et avec succès ! Comme quoi, ça avait beaucoup d'avantages d'être animagi et de posséder un pouvoir élémentaire. Il parcoura de nouveau la liste des yeux, n'en revenant toujours pas ! Ron, Gwen et Hermione avaient également réussi leur examen avec grand succès. Ron avait obtenu 13 buses, Gwen, 16 buses et enfin, Hermione avait eu le pot aux roses, 19 buses, et le pire était qu'elle rageait après Rogue qui ne lui avait accordé qu'une seule buse !  
  
Hermione avait été officiellement félicitée par Dumbledore et avait reçu une récompense. Evidemment, elle resterait préfète l'année suivante.  
  
Malheureusement, tous les élèves de cinquième année n'avaient pas tous réussi leurs buses. Neville, Crabe, Goyle, entre autre, ne passeraient pas et redoubleraient.  
  
La bonne nouvelle, que dis je ? L'excellente nouvelle de la journée, autre que le fait qu'ils avaient brillamment réussi leur examen, fut que désormais, ils auraient le droit d'utiliser la magie, en dehors de l'année scolaire, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas le montrer les moldus, Harry savait déjà, ce qu'il ferait cet été, car, le fait d'être un animagi, surtout non déclaré, est très bénéfique !  
  
Pour fêter leurs excellents résultats, ils se rendirent à Pré au lard pour faire des provisions, et préparer une petite fête. Puis, ils rentrèrent au château, vérifièrent l'insonorité de la salle, et allèrent inviter les autres cinquième années à les rejoindre. Ils firent une méga fête jusqu'à deux heures du matin, ils avaient apporté des caisses entières de bières au beurre, de toutes sortes de friandises de chez Honeyduke, ils avaient mit une sono à fond qui ne cessait de rythmer toutes les chansons du moment, et un jeu de lumières, un peu comme dans les boites de nuit moldues, rendait l'atmosphère euphorique. Malgré le bruit qu'ils firent, leurs sorts fonctionnèrent à merveille, et ils ne se firent pas prendre. Les quatre maraudeurs passèrent une excellente soirée. Puis, les élèves partirent petit à petit et Harry et Gwen se retrouvèrent seuls. Seuls ? Mais où sont Ron et Hermione ? Ils sortirent de la salle, personne. Ils commençaient à s'interroger, lorsqu'ils virent, la porte d'une salle de classe vide, entrebâillée. Ils s'avancèrent précautionneusement, poussèrent légèrement la porte, et découvrirent, Ron et Hermione, enlacés. Les deux amis pris d'un fou rire soudain, se précipitèrent vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Arrivés, ils éclatèrent de rire !  
  
« Enfin ! S'exclama Gwen, c'est pas trop tôt !  
  
-Ouais, dit Harry, mais tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus partir en courant comme des dératés ?  
  
-J'espère pas ! Par ce que j'ai hâte de savoir comment ils vont nous l'annoncer !  
  
-Bon, allons nous coucher.  
  
-Bonne nuit !  
  
-Good night ! »  
  
Le lendemain, lorsqu'ils descendirent déjeuner, Harry et Gwen, eurent le plus grand mal à se retenir de rigoler. Les maraudeurs remarquèrent que leurs condisciples de Gryffondor, avaient tous de grands cernes sous leurs yeux, c'est sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas tous l'habitude de faire la fête tous les jours, de sortir la nuit dans la forêt, à pré au lard ou dans la réserve, pour préparer leurs futures farces !  
  
Puis vint le courrier, la gazette du sorcier tomba dans son bol et aspergea tous ses camarades ainsi que lui même. Il lança un juron, puis s'empara, un peu énervé du journal. A peine l'eut il prit qu'il soupira :  
  
« Oh, non. »  
  
« Les adeptes du seigneur des ténèbres ont frappé ! »  
  
Hier, des centaines de détraqueurs ont semé la terreur dans les rues de Londres. Des centaines de victimes ayant reçu leurs baisers, sont à déplorées, moldus comme sorcier. Vous savez les contrôles totalement. »  
  
L'article continuait mais Harry ne put en savoir la fin, vu que son journal s'était noyé dans son bol, à l'atterrissage. Evidemment, Voldemort devait être enragé, c'était compréhensible puisque ça faisait cinq fois qu'il déjouait ses plans.  
QU'en avez vous pensez ? Reviewez !!! Encore merci aux revieweurs ! Vous rendez vous compte que ce chapitre était l'avant dernier ? Déjà ! Enfin, Un petit rappel, Nous ne nous arrêterons pas là, Et la suite est déjà écrite ! Rassurez vous !  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre est : « Joyeuses vacances en perspective ! »  
  
Donc, Nous nous reverrons le lundi 5 mai, Pour poster le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Ça ferra bizarre !  
  
Soyez au rendez vous !!!  
  
Gros bisous,  
  
Et bonnes vacances pour les veinards,  
  
Et bon courage pour les bosseurs !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


	16. Joyeuses vacances en perspective!

Waow !!  
  
Ça fait vraiment bizarre !  
  
Hé ouais, faudra bien s'y faire !  
  
Notre première fanfiction se termine !  
  
C'est donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic,  
  
Mais,  
  
Rassurez vous chers lecteurs,  
  
Ce n'est guère la fin de cette histoire !!  
  
Hé oui,  
  
La semaine prochaine,  
  
Ou plus précisément encore,  
  
Lundi prochain,  
  
Nous nous retrouverons,  
  
Comme a notre habitude,  
  
Mais,  
  
Dans une nouvelle fic,  
  
Intitulée,  
  
Harry Potter et la fille de Voldemort !  
  
Quelle surprise, n'est ce pas ?!  
  
En espérant vous voir au rendez vous,  
  
Où Harry entrera en sixième année.  
  
Une année très mouvementée, un fic + longue que la précédente, mieux écrite, et, on y trouvera ce que tout le monde attend avec impatience..  
  
Si vous voyez ce qu'on veut dire...  
  
Bon,  
  
On va vous laisser en tête a tête avec ce dernier chapitre !  
  
@tout a l'heure  
  
et,  
  
bonne lecture.  
  
Dia' et Emma  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Titre : Harry Potter et l'ordre du ph?nix  
  
Auteurs : Diane et Emma  
  
Disclaimer : Les persos et les bouquins d'Harry Potter ne nous appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais tout le monde le sait !! Et nous ne touchons pas d'argent sur cette fiction !  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Ce dernier chapitre et la réussite de cette fic est exceptionnellement dédiée, à tous nos revieweurs, amis, et nos chtits dragons chéris qui nous ont permi, volontairement ou pas, à créer cette fic et à nous faire rêver !  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
Chapitre 16  
  
Joyeuses vacances en perspective !  
  
Dans une semaine ce serait les vacances et Harry était un peu triste de quitter ses amis. Ron et Hermione ne leur avaient toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle, ce qui énervait Harry et Gwen. N'avaient ils pas confiance en eux ?  
  
Les derniers cours de leur cinquième année allaient bientôt tirer à leurs fins. Le mercredi après-midi, alors que tous les quatre étaient allongés dans l'herbe dans le parc, on leur annonça une excellente nouvelle :  
  
« Hermione et moi avons eu une idée, comme nous ne serons plus tous réunis dans la même classe l'année prochaine, cela pourrait être sympa d'organiser cet été une fête où on inviterait toute la classe. Vous en pensez quoi ?  
  
-C'est génial, s'exclamèrent en ch?ur Gwen et Harry.  
  
-Qu'est ce que nous attendons alors ? Dit Hermione. »  
  
Et sur ce, tous les quatre commencèrent à préparer la fête, tout en sirotant joyeusement leurs jus de citrouille. Ils fixèrent la date qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines, et commencèrent à tout organiser. La fête durerait de quatorze heures jusque dans la nuit. Ils prévoyaient des parties de quidditch et des duels pour l'après midi puis dans la soirée, ils organiseraient un bal avec un buffet. Ils prévoyaient de demander des farces à Fred et Georges pour mettre de l'ambiance. Ils travaillèrent dessus tout l'après midi. Puis dans la soirée, Coq revint avec la réponse de Mrs Weasley pour avoir son accord pour organiser la fête dans sa maison. Elle accepta. Ils préparèrent alors les invitations et les donnèrent le lendemain à leurs camarades de Gryffondor. Tous viendraient.  
  
Puis le jeudi soir, alors que les quatre amis discutaient dans la salle commune, il vint une idée à Harry :  
  
-Gwen, où vas tu passer tes vacances ?  
  
-Je crois que je vais les passer à Poudlard, dit elle d'un air triste.  
  
-Ca te dirait de passer tes vacances avec moi au chemin de traverse ? On pourrait louer deux chambres et ce serait plus agréable que de les passer au château, surtout que lorsque les élèves partent, c'est plutôt triste.  
  
-Ce serait génial, s'exclama Gwen.  
  
-On aura qu'à prendre le magicobus une fois qu'on sera arrivés à Londres. Et ensuite on passera quinze jours là bas avant de venir au Terrier.  
  
-Et moi, qui pensait que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir ! Vivement les vacances ! Mais, j'aimerai revenir au moins quinze jours au château avant la rentrée pour pouvoir poursuivre mes recherches. Je suis persuadée que je trouverais quelque chose pour vaincre mon père.  
  
-Nous pourrons toujours chercher chez Fleury et Bott sur le chemin de traverse. »  
  
Après ces prévisions pour leurs vacances d'été, ils montèrent se coucher pour être en forme pour leur dernier jour de cours. Ce fut une excellente journée, où ils ne travaillèrent pratiquement pas, excepté bien évidemment en potion ! Mais ce fut également un peu triste car, les élèves qui redoublaient leur cinquième année n'étaient pas de la fête et étaient honteux de ne pas avoir réussi leur examen. Les maraudeurs étaient désolés pour leurs camarades mais ils n'y pouvaient rien.  
  
Le soir, Dumbledore annonça la maison vainqueur. Ce fut évidemment Gryffondor, qui grâce à ses exploits au quidditch, avaient raflé le plus de points. Jamais, de toute leur vie, Harry, Gwen, Ron ou même Hermione n'avaient assisté à une telle fête, les jumeaux, pour un ultime au revoir à Poudlard, avaient organisé à une fête incroyable dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. La salle avait été insonorisée, et la musique avait été mise à fond. Des guirlandes, des confettis, des ballons, des bulles de savon, des bonbons, pleuvaient du plafond, les lumières faisaient le même effet que dans les boites de nuit moldu, ils organisèrent des jeux et toutes sortes de danses plus ou moins saugrenues. Durant la soirée, Ron et Hermione révélèrent enfin leur secret aux yeux de tous et Harry et Gwen leur dirent qu'ils le savaient déjà. La soirée se termina à quatre heures du matin.  
  
Le lendemain, tous les élèves de Gryffondor avaient d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et nombreux devaient être ceux qui s'endormirent dans le train, d'ailleurs, tous avaient du s'endormir. Sauf peut être Fred et Georges. Tout à coup, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement, Harry se réveilla, Ron le secouait :  
  
« Eh ho !!!!!! On est arrivés ! Faut se réveiller mon vieux ! »  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières. En face de lui, Gwen et Hermione qui s'apprêtaient à partir, chargées de leurs valises, riaient devant la somnolence de leur ami. Puis, il s'empara à son tour de sa valise. Gwen et Harry descendait du train, tandis que Ron et Hermione, restés dans le train se firent leurs adieux.  
  
Ils allèrent saluer Mrs Weasley, qui fit la connaissance de Gwen, et lui dit qu'elle était la bienvenue au terrier, ce qui fit grand plaisir à la jeune fille qui la remercia. La mère de Ron leur rappela qu'ils étaient tous deux invités quinze jours chez eux et que s'ils avaient le moindre problème ils pourraient compter sur eux. Puis, Hermione était partie voir ses parents, non sans avoir adresser un dernier adieu à son petit ami. Enfin, Harry et Gwen sortirent de la gare moldue. De véritables vacances attendaient les deux amis.  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Chapitre assez court, c'est vrai.  
  
Mais bon...  
  
Qu'en avez vous pensé ?  
  
Reviewez !!!!  
  
.....  
  
Quoi ?!!!!!  
  
C pas paceque c le dernier chapitre que vous allez pas reviewez !!!!  
  
Ce serai méchant !!! *boude *  
  
Nan, on a pas a se plaindre,  
  
Car vous avez été admirablement gentil,  
  
En effet,  
  
En revenant de vacances,  
  
Dia' a été on ne peut plus ravie de voir que nous en étions à 60 reviews et vous en remercie sincèrement.  
  
Surtout, n'hésitez pas a mettre des reviews car nous y répondrons.  
  
Donc,  
  
Comme vous l'aurez surement deviné,  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Lunenoire : Tout d'abord, merci sincèrement de ta fidelité, ça fait très plaisir, et on espère que tu continueras a nous suivre !Donc, t'aime bien les fins a suspens.hum.faudra voir ça !!! La suite est déjà écrite et arrive !!  
Ryan : Voici la suite et merci a toi aussi de ta fidelité.  
Anik : Merci !!! oui oui, le 6ème tome arrive la semaine prochaine ! on espère que tu seras au rendez vous. merci !  
Miya Black :ça, on te comprends !! 1 semaine sans ffnet...Hé oui, voici le dernier chapitre, mais, répétons le, ce n'est pas la fin, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez la suite !! A bientôt !!et merci de ta fidelité !  
Racara : slt rachel ! hé oui ! comme tu le dis, on a écrit le 6ème tome ! D'ailleurs, il y a des petites modifs !mais rassure toi, pas bien importantes ! a toi aussi, merci de ta fidelité !!!  
Jo Potter : comme tous les autres, merci de ta fidélité !! (on se répète pas un peu là ?) rassure toi, c pas grave si t'a pas pu mettre de reviews avant !voici donc la suite ! merci  
Merci, encore merci a vous tous qui nous avez été si fidèle ! mais, ceci n'est pas un au revoir !!!!  
  
Donc, on vous attend la semaine prochaine  
  
Nous tenons a préciser que nous savons très bien où nous allons, et que cette deuxième est meilleure que la première a beaucoup de points de vue et satisfera beaucoup d'entre vous !  
  
Mais, nous n'en dirons pas + !!!  
  
Donc,  
  
N'oubliez pas,  
  
On se retrouve la semaine prochaine,  
  
Lundi, dans une nouvelle fic bien que ce soit la suite, intitulée HP et la fille de Voldemort,  
  
En espérant que vous serez nombreux !!  
  
Merci a tous  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
Diane et Emma 


	17. réponse aux reviews!

Nous revoici pour une ultime et dernière fois !  
  
Ceci est notre dernier message !  
  
Ça fait tout de m^me bizarre, mais,  
  
Rassurez vous, (nous ne le répéterons jamais assez !),  
  
Nous ne laissons pas tomber cette histoire,  
  
Au contraire !!!!  
  
Nous la continuons,  
  
Toujours et encore.  
  
Mais,  
  
Maintenant parlons de cette fic, qui est terminée.  
  
C t notre toute première fic, Et, Nous pensons que nous pouvons en être fières,  
  
Principalement, peut être, d'avoir attiré autant de lecteurs.  
  
Bien entendue,  
  
L'histoire en elle m^me n'était pas bien originale,  
  
Il faut le reconnaître !  
  
En tout cas,  
  
Nous avons tenu à vous dire un petit adieu,  
  
Très chers lecteurs et revieweurs,  
  
Vous qui nous avez suivi,  
  
Encouragés..  
  
Alors, Pour vos 67 reviews,  
  
Nous vous remercions de tout notre c?ur,  
  
Très sincèrement,  
  
Merci.  
  
Pour une dernière fois,  
  
Nous allons répondre aux reviews !  
  
Lunenoire : Merci de tout c?ur de nous avoir suivi, et de nous avoir mis des reviews si fréquemment. Comme tu nous l'a promis, tu étais là au rendez vous, lundi dernier, et nous t'en remercions.  
  
Lunicorne : NoUS, bouder ? on oserait pas ! Mais bon, ça va si vous nous le pardonnez ! lol ! Merci de lire la suite !A la prochaine et merci !  
  
Miya Black : C très gentil de reviewer pour le dernier chapitre, et, tu vois, malgré le fait que ce soit le dernier chapitre, nous répondrons toujours a nos revieweurs. C primordial ! merci de nous avoir suivi ! @+ !  
  
Lilou : Hum hum. nouvelle revieweuse, mais, tu sais faire parler de toi ! lol ! Merci beaucoup ! 3 reviews ! tu as le mérite de rattraper le temps perdu ! qui plus est, de mettre de longues reviews en + ! merci ! Nous allons donc répondre a tous tes messages ! Merci tout d'abord pour tous tes compliments qui nous ont vraiment touchés !tu es donc complètement accroc ?! tant mieux !* sourires démoniaques !* nous ? nan !sadiques ? hum hum..meuh nan ! c pas de notre faute, on te l'assure ! on a pas ensorcelé notre fic.quoi que...lol ! Alors tu as aimé la gamelle du ptit draco ?! Figure toi que t pas la seule ! Diane se marrait rien qu'en l'écrivant, car elle imaginait très bien la scène ! mais, ce n'est pas pacequ'on l'a fait se casser la goule qu'on l'aime pas pour autant le ptit drayounet ! C vrai que la gamelle sur la glace n'était pas grand chose par rapport a la fouine, mais bon ! On a pas tous le génie de JK ! Tu as donc fini la fic ! Oui, elle n'était pas très longue, Mais, on ne voulait pas non plus mettre 60 chapitres, parcequ'après, on s'en lasse, et puis, cinquantes semaines... on est pas sures que nos revieweurs auraient tenu la distance, et nous non plus ! Tu l'as lu en 1 après midi ! Waow ! T vraiment accroc ! lol ! Ben dis donc ! T vraiment passionnée ! Toi ? tarée ? Tu rigoles ! Dia' passe ses journées et ses soirées a lire sur l'ordi des fics ! et ce sera très dur de la concurencer ! C vrai que ça fait mal a la tête ! Mais, ne fait pas trop comme elle, ce n'est pas un bon exemple ! lol ! Promi ! On appellera pas l'asile...du moins..pas pour toi ! *long regard, plein de sous entendus que lance emma a Dia' !* Dia' : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que g encore fait ! Emma : Toi ? rien !!rien du tout !*se marre sous sa cape* Dia' : je te crois, c fou ! Enfin.. Retournons a notre sujet, car, nous nous éloignons, là !  
  
Excuse nous de cette interruption ! Rassure toi, tu pourras continuer a lire notre fic, sans être obligée d'aller a l'asile ! lol ! Merci beaucoup, Et rendez vous a l'autre fic, comme tu le dis si bien !  
  
Merci, merci infiniment, à vous tous !  
  
Sans aucune exception !  
  
Tous, vous, les revieweurs, habituels ou non,  
  
Vous, lecteurs silencieux..bref, merci a tous!!!!!!  
  
Nous ne vous demanderons pas d'arrêter les reviews pour cette fic, mais nous ne pourrons plus y répondre ici, nous y répondrons dans l'autre fic, à savoir, HP et la fille de voldemort.  
  
Bien que le+ simple, si vous avez quelque chose a nous dire serait de nous mettre une review sur cette fic !  
  
Donc, en espérant vous retrouver dans cette autre fic, qui est bien meilleur que celle là, enfin, de toute manière, vous faites ce que vous voulez !  
  
Donc,  
  
Adieu !  
  
Et merci !!!!!!!!  
  
Gros bisous !  
  
@+  
  
Dia' et Emma 


End file.
